acosador
by hijadelaluna
Summary: Cuando creias que ya no volverias a sentir un acosador demostrara lo contrario sasu/naru
1. Chapter 1

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y el despertador empezó a sonar despertando al joven que dormía en la

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y el despertador empezó a sonar despertando al joven que dormía en la Cama, dicho joven levanto la mano y apago el despertador malhumorado volviéndose a remover en las Sabanas, un segundo despertador volvió a sonar haciendo que el joven se tuviera que levantar para apagarlo, Ya que, se encontraba en la mesa que justamente se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, el chico empezó a restregarse los ojos, volviendo en sus pasos y acercándose a la ventana, corrió las cortinas para

Dejar entrar luz en su habitación.

La habitación era sencilla las paredes estaban pintadas en un color celeste cielo, tenía un ropero de madera en color caoba, en una esquina de la habitación tenia una mesa de escritorio del mismo color en el cual tenia los libros de sus estudios, un portátil y una foto con su marco, su Cama estaba junto a la ventana y en esta descansaba un peluche en forma de zorro con nueve colas.

Acerco al ropero y saco un uniforme de instituto, lo miro con cara de enfado y lo tiro encima de la cama, 15

Minutos después venia con una bata y el pelo mojado dando a entender que acababa de darse una ducha.

Se vistió con el uniforme, un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra con la insignia bordada del

Instituto donde podía leerse konoha high school, se miro al espejo y volvió a poner una mueca de enfado

Al ver su imagen, en el espejo podía verse un joven de 17 años, alto, de cabellera rubia de pelo corto y desordenado, pero que le daba un toque rebelde, de piel bronceada y complexión fuerte, ojos azules que competirían con el mismo cielo y tres graciosas marcas en cada mejilla en forma de bigotes.

Se acerco a la puerta y abriéndola se marcho de la habitación dirigiéndose a la pequeña salita para poder desayunar, era una salita pequeña pero muy hogareño disponía de una mesa rectangular con dos sillas ambas de color madera, un pequeño sofá de dos plazas de color lila con una pequeña mesita, una estantería donde podía verse mas libros y un Abun de fotos; se dirigió a la cocina donde preparo dos tostadas un vaso de cacao, una vez terminado de desayunar cojio su mochila y salio de su piso.

Camino de su instituto saco su walkman y puso su cassete favorito mientras miraba las decoraciones de los establecimientos que preparaban la llegada de la primavera y su festival, le gustaba ver florecer las flores y a los niños pequeños que jugaban intentado llegar a cogerlas, llego a la estación del metro, la cual se encontraba solo a cinco calles de su casa y subió esperando que el trayecto le resultara corto, odiaba el empezar de los cursos y este nuevo año de curso no era menos que los anteriores ya que este seria su ultimo curso de secundaria.

Pronto llego a su destino y al abrirse las puertas toda la gente salía de golpe lo cual le recordaba a las estampidas de las sabanas, bajo y se apresuro en llegar solo le quedaban cinco minutos para que la campana sonara, llego corriendo y aun con los auriculares puesto escucho como le llamaban.

-Hinata: Naruto estamos aquí.

-Kiba: llegas tarde como siempre

-Naruto: Lo siento había mucha gente en el metro

-Hinata: Ya hemos mirado tu salón estas en 4-b con nosotros y shikamaru.

-Naruto: Bien me gusta eso- dije sonriendo

-Kiba: será mejor que nos marchemos.

Los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras clases a que llegara nuestro nuevo maestro y nos soltara la charla de bienvenida de todos los años y que se espera mucho de nosotros, ellos son mis mejores amigos hinata y kiba, hinata viene de una familia adinerada una de las mas ricas de Japón dedicada a las artes marciales y al comercio internacional de armas de combate marcial junto con antigüedades de Japón, pero aunque hinata era la heredera de su "imperio" no la tomaban demasiado en cuanta por que no era tan dura ni arisca, era una persona con un gran corazón preocupada por lo demás, la conocí en tercero de primaria y desde entonces somos amigos.

Kiba es hijo de unos gran veterinarios que llevaban muchos años ejerciendo en Japón y eran conocidos por ser unos de los mejores en su campo, kiba seguía sus pasos entusiasmado con los animales y siempre seguido por su fiel perro akamaru que siempre estaba con el, excepto cuando iba al instituto aunque a la salida siempre estaba en la puerta esperando a su amigo, cuando lo conoció este ya era amigo de hinata.

Llegaron a su salón y buscaron con la mirada a su amigo shikamaru y lo encontraron tal como pensaban dormido en su pupitre mientras esperaba al maestro, se acercaron y lo movieron un poco para que despertara el cual a los pocos movimientos giro su cabeza para ver el responsable de haber despertado.

-Shikamaru: mendosuke por que me habéis despertado

-Kiba: van a empezar las clases

-Naruto: tu siempre durmiendo, shikamaru

-Shikamaru: tu siempre escandaloso Naruto.

-Iruka: Buenos días alumnos sentaos

Cada alumno empezó a sentarse al lados de sus amigos kiba y hinata se sentaron juntos y Naruto se sentó al lado de shikamaru, el profesor se acerco y empezó a pasar lista de los alumnos y a darles la bienvenida.

-Iruka: Bueno alumnos este curso tenemos a un nuevo compañero espero que seáis amable, pasa Sasuke

La puerta se abrió y por ella paso un joven de unos 16 años alto de complexión delgado y fuerte, su color de pelo era azabache y sus ojos negros como la noche y su mirada y gestos serios.

-Iruka: Este es Uchiha Sasuke y será vuestro nuevo compañero preséntate Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y tengo 16 años.

-Iruka. Bien Sasuke puedes sentarte detrás de Naruto, Naruto levanta tu mano por favor

Levante mi mano y vi. Como nuestro nuevo compañero se acercaba hasta donde shikamaru y yo estábamos nos miro solo unos segundos y se sentó detrás de mí.

-Iruka: buenos alumnos este curso será el ultimo de secundaria y el principio para la universidad, recordad que deberéis escoger el camino que decidáis y la opción que mas os convengan y que decidirá vuestras vidas……

Y así siguió dando la charla de todos los años pero esta vez más extendida y preguntándonos por nuestras preferencias…

-Kiba: yo me dedicare a la rama de veterinario

-Hinata: yo estudiare para doctora

-Shikamaru: yo estudiare mercado y finanzas aunque es muy problemático.

-Naruto: no se todavía lo que estudiare

-Iruka: Naruto deberías pensar mas en tu futuro y en lo que harás en el mañana, escoger una buena opción o no es esencial para…

-Naruto: si si Iruka-sensei ya lo se, lo pensare

-Iruka bien, Sasuke dime que quieres estudiar.

-Sasuke: eso solo le concierne a mi familia y a mí.

Me gire impresionado de cómo le había háblalo a Iruka-sensei, creo que fue un poco brusco y arrogante pero quien soy yo para meterme.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la primera clase y cuando iba a salir con el resto de mis amigos el sensei me llamo.

-Iruka: Naruto, puedo hablar contigo por favor.

Me acerque dispuesto a escuchar otro largo sermón sobre que escoger para mi futuro y que hacer hasta que soltó la frase que menos quería oír.

-Iruka: Tsunade llegara hoy para hablar contigo

-Naruto: Sabes que trabajo por las tardes

-Iruka: y tu sabes que no puedes ignorarla, es tu tutora legal

-Naruto: no me hace falta nadie

-Iruka: Naruto no puedes seguir asin, antes reías, eras mas alegre, y ahora

-Naruto: es lo que pasa cuando te ocultan como murieron tus padres.

-Iruka: tienes que comprender que

-Iruka: déjalo sensei no te esfuerces

Tuve que salir de allí y me dirigí al único lugar donde sabia que podría estar solo a esta hora donde nadie viera otra vez mi debilidad y me vieran caer, por que entonces hinata se preocuparía, shikamaru diría que es muy problemático e intentaría hacer de psicólogo y kiba empezaría a contar chistes para hacerme reír y con lo malos que eran no sabia que era peor.

Llego al gimnasio donde se acerco a las gradas y se sentó en la tercera filas dejando su mochila a su lado y apoyando se espalda en la banca de atrás, suspiro y dejo su vista perdida en el techo recordando aquel día.

FLASHBACK

Estaba cercano a mi casa después de un día largo entre las clases y su trabajo de reponedor en un supermercado, no era un gran trabajo ni sueldo, pero le daba para pagar sus caprichos y ayudar a sus padres aunque a ellos no les hiciera falta, ya que su madre trabajaba en una floristería llamada yamanaka hana desde hacia varios años, conocía a la hija de los dueños, yamanaka ino una joven muy presumida y a veces un poco parlante pero le caía bien, su padre trabajaba como propietario de un pequeño negocio de relojes, los mas bonitos en su opinión y no le iba mal ya que siempre tenia muchos encargos.

Cuando estaba solo a un par de metros encontró muchas sirenas y luces de policías y ambulancias que acordonaban la zona, me acerque con curiosidad y encontré a Iruka y kakashi-sensei con cara de angustia y lagrimas en el rostro, de repente me asuste y empecé a temblar, no podían estar aquí por nosotros, de repente Iruka me vio y se acerco a mi, yo seguía parado mirándolo asustado y expectante y vi. Como de sus labios salio un –Naruto lo siento mucho, tus padres han fallecido en un incendio- fue lo ultimo que recordé aquel día después de caer al suelo y pensar que no era verdad.

FLASHBACK

Sin darse cuenta una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y al darse cuenta con furia se limpio con su mano mientras pensaba que no quería volver a ser débil, seguía con la mirada perdida en el techo hasta que escucho como alguien le hablaba.

-Sasuke: que haces aquí.

-Naruto: eso debería preguntarlo yo.

-Sasuke: yo estaba aquí antes de que tú llegaras, pero tienes que ser un poco dobe, por no darte cuenta

-Naruto: si yo soy un dobe tu tienes que ser un teme por no haberme avisado- dije furioso, como se atrevía a hablarme asin.

-Sasuke: además de un dobe eres un gatito asustadizo, que hacías aquí medio escondido y llorando.

-Naruto: que sabes tu de mi para hablarme asin eh, tu con tu vida maravillosa y tu maravilloso apellido con tu maravillosa familia, déjame en paz.

-Sasuke: no deberías alterarte tanto dobe, puedes quedarte uzuratonkachi de tanto chillar.

Harto de todo esto Salí malhumorado mientras creí ver una sonrisa en su cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba con burla.

-Sasuke: además tu tampoco sabes de mi para decir eso, y deberías ser mas adulto y enfrentar tus cosas o peleas con tu familia – DOBE.

Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso bastante molestaba resultando el día y venia este Uchiha a complicarlo mas, enfadado y furioso le agarre bruscamente de su camisa y mirándolo con odio no pude mas que chillar

-Naruto: DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES NO ME CONOCES Y NO CONOCES NADA DE MI, NO CONOCES MI FAMILIA, OJALA TUVIERA ALGUIEN CON QUIEN PELEARME COMO TU DICES Y NO TENER QUE HABLARLE A MIS PADRES DESDE UNA TUMBA, NO SABES NADA DE MI, NO VUELVAS A HABLARME EN TU VIDA.

Desahogado en parte suspire largamente y me fui de allí sin mirar atrás, coji de nuevo mi mochila y Salí del gimnasio y del instituto, por hoy no volvería a ninguna clase y me dirigí antes a mi trabajo para despejarme un poco, no estaba lejos de allí, solo a tres cuadras asin que sin prisas y maldiciendo todavía al teme aquel de Uchiha llegue a la cafetería-bar donde trabajaba de camarero, no tenia que trabajar todas las tardes, solo los lunes y fines de semana.

Cinco horas después salía del trabajo con la intención de irme a mi casa cuando note que alguien me llamaba, al girar mi vista me volvió el enfado de horas antes, ante mi Tsunade mi tutora legal me miraba con una sonrisa y con cariño maternal y esperando algo como un saludo mío o un abrazo, puede que antes si lo hubiera hecho, pero ya no podía hacer nada de esas cosas, viendo mi indiferencia se acerco a mi y fue ella quien me abrazo, y me miro con ese aire maternal de antes.

-Tsunade: estas mas alto que antes Naruto.

-Naruto: gracias.

-Tsunade: ven vamos a tomar algo y hablar.

Yo solo asentí y la seguí hasta una cafetería cercana donde ella pidió un café y yo solo un refresco, me miraba expectante de que yo empezara la conversación pero mi ánimo en esos momentos no estaba por la labor.

-Tsunade: ya ha pasado un año Naruto, no me escribes ni me llamas para saber como te va, solo Iruka me informa de cómo avanzas, estoy preocupada por ti.

-Naruto: no hace falta voy bien en estudios, tengo un trabajo que paga mis cosas y la casa y tengo mis amigos, todo esta bien- dije tomando un poco de mi bebida

-Tsunade: ¿sabes ya que vas a estudiar?

-Naruto: aun no le e decidido.

-Tsunade: sabes que es muy importante Naruto, esto hará que tu vida sea mas fácil y

-Naruto: no te comportes como si fueras mi madre, ya no te pega nada sabes.

-Tsunade: Naruto no merezco que me hables asin, yo me preocupo por ti sabes.

-Naruto: no hace falta, me desenvuelvo bastante bien, gracias

-Tsunade: te guste o no soy tu tutora legal Naruto, y tienes que tenerme informada de tus actividades

-Naruto: que seas mi tutora legal no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida privada

-Tsunade: pues seguiré haciéndolo siempre que crea necesario

-Naruto: ¿para que querías verme?

-Tsunade: necesito hablar de ti sobre tu herencia, Naruto, ahora que vas a cumplir los diecisiete tendrás derecho a gastar parte del dinero de tus padres, aunque como tutora legal seguiré administrando parte de tus bienes hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.

-Naruto: no quiero tocar ese dinero todavía ni quiero que nadie lo haga

-Tsunade: no e tocado nada, pero con ese dinero no tendrías que trabajar aun y tendrías más tiempo para estudiar y salir

-Naruto: no me desagrada mi trabajo, are lo que yo vea conveniente, si solo era eso, no te robo mas tiempo, espero que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta.

-Tsunade: Naruto, por lo menos háblame y llámame para saber de ti, se que no nos perdonas todavía, pero no puedes cambiar el hecho de que estemos preocupados.

-Naruto: gracias por tu interés pero me las apaño bien, además es cierto aun no te e dado mi perdón.

-Tsunade: esta bien Naruto, cuídate mucho hijo

Me volví con dirección hacia la salida cuando me pare y tuve que hacer la dichosa pregunta que tenia en la cabeza.

-Naruto: ¿como esta ero-Senin?

-Tsunade: como siempre, detrás de todas las chicas bonitas y escribiendo esos dichosos libros suyos, se que no lo sabrás, pero el ultimo lo tiene dedicado a ti, sigues siendo su aprendiz favorito y solo habla de ti.

-Naruto: lose

Salí de la cafetería sabiendo de antemano la sonrisa que tenia Tsunade al saber que seguía sus pasos y los de ero-Senin aunque no los llamara o hablara con ellos, es algo que aunque e intentado no hacer vuelvo a hacer continuamente, me dirijo a la estación de tren, compro mi billete y espero al tren para llegar por fin a mi hogar, creo que por hoy no puede pasarme nada mas, el tren llega y todo el mundo entra a la vez, siempre con prisas, siempre empujando, acabe en medio del vagón con mucha gente a mi alredor, todos agarrados a las anillas del metro, o leyendo o algunos, hablando con sus acompañantes, resople y me dedique a mirar los carteles publicitarios hasta que ocurrió.

Sentí una respiración en mi cuello, muy cerca que me ponía nervioso asin que me moví un poco hacia delante para dejar espacio, pero volví a sentir esa respiración y esta vez mas clara y fuerte, fuera quien fuera estaba ahí a posta dirigiendo su aliento hacia mi cuello, de pronto se acerco mas y podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello y parte de mis hombros, era una respiración muy calida, caliente se podría decir, se movió un poco y ahora golpeaba en mi odio oyéndolo coger aire para luego y luego soltándolo en mi oreja, me sorprendí a mi mismo sonrojado, pero que me estaba pasando, luego se acerco mas a mi pegando su cuerpo al mío y fui cuando caí en la cuenta de que era un chico el que me acosaba, si eso era lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba acosando con su respiración calida y su cuerpo pegado al mió cada vez mas sintiendo como mi propio cuerpo ardía, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, me estaban acosando, un chico además, y mi cuerpo se calentaba a la presencia de ese extraño, de repente sentí una mano posada en mi cintura que me apretaba un poco se acercaba mas aun, agarre con fuerza a la anilla y mordí mi labio, como podía acercarse mas a mi si era prácticamente imposible si estábamos tan cerca, su mano empezó a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo torturándome hasta que se poso en mi estomago, busco por donde colarla hasta que lo consiguió y empezó acariciarme.

Yo solo podía morder mi labio mas fuerte no sabia por que pero me gustaba como lo hacia, me gustaba como me tocaba y acariciaba y eso era lo que menos entendía, desde la muerte de mis padres no sentía nada cuando alguien me abrazaba, tocaba o rozaba, y ahora fuese quien fuese es como si estuviera despertando mis sentidos y me hacia volverme loco, intente girar un poco mi cabeza para verle, pero el al ver mi intención, se giro al lado contrario y mordió sutilmente mi cuello, me fue imposible ahogar un leve gemido de satisfacción, me estaba volviendo loco y empezaba a tener un problema entre mis piernas, era la primera vez que me ocurría, estaba dejándome tocar por un extraño y me estaba excitando, entonces escuche que la próxima parada era la mía, me solté como pude de la anilla y empecé a moverme lentamente hacia la puerta, hasta que escuche como me hablaba

Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y cuando me gire el ya no estaba dejándome con ese calor en mi cuerpo y estas preguntas que no podía responder.


	2. acercandome

Otra vuelta mas en la cama y juraría que se haría acróbata de circo o algo por el estilo por que llevaba ya horas en ese circulo vicioso, primero se ponía boca arriba, luego daba una vuelta, luego otra y la manta ya rozaba el suelo, a la tercera terminaba desparramado en la cama y la manta totalmente es el suelo, y ese proceso llevaba ya toda la noche.

Seguía con la sensación del aliento calido en su nuca, esas manos posadas en su cintura y esa cercanía del cuerpo de ese extraño pegado al suyo, Agr. Por que diablos seguía pensado en eso, era un extraño, un desconocido que se tomo unas libertades que el no le había dado, no quería volver a pensar que todo eso le había gustado o había llegado a excitarse, no, definitivamente no, eso no volvería a pasar y no volvería a pensar en ello, pero ¿y si de verdad volvía a encontrarse tal como ese chico dijo?

Después de no dormir durante toda la noche se levanto con un gran desgano y miro el despertador, perfecto las 6 de la mañana, aun podía estar media hora mas en la cama, pero para que si iba a estar en el mismo plan, se metió en el cuarto de baño y en la ducha y empezó a asearse y a prepararse para ir al instituto.

Cerro la puerta del bloqueo donde vivía y se dirigió al metro como todos los días, llego a la estación como todos los días, y espero al metro como todos los días … eso no se lo creía ni el, desde que llego al metro solo sabia mirar a todos lados para ver si alguien le seguía, cuando llego el metro creía que se moriría, tenia algo de miedo pero a la vez se sentía nervioso y algo impaciente, no debería sentirte asin, asin que entro al metro y se agarro a una anilla como siempre, no paso nada pero creía que nunca acabaría este trayecto, cuando bajo sentía decepción, meneo la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el instituto.

Decimonoveno suspiro del día y decimonoveno cabezazo al pupitre de clase, llevaba asín toda la mañana, miraba al profesor, luego a su pupitre suspiraba y apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa, no sabia que quería o esperaba, sentía sentía, vale no sabía lo que sentía y dios iba a explotar.

-Iruka: Naruto puedes ya escuchar a tu profesor y decirme la respuesta al ejercicio.

Entonces me di cuenta de que toda la clase estaba pendiente mía, hasta shikamaru estaba despierto y me miraba con su típica cara "mendosuke", e Iruka sensei seguía mirándome esperando una respuesta.

-Naruto: no se la respuesta

-Iruka: presta más atención Naruto

Ahí estaba, veintésimo suspiro del día y era todavía la segunda clase del día, ES QUE NUNCA IBA A ACABAR ESTE DIA, quería volver a casa, echarse perezosamente en su sofá y cenar su delicioso ramen sin preocuparse de nada, y

-Sasuke: Iruka-sensei si quiere puedo hacer yo el ejercicio, ya que ahí algún dobe en la clase.

-Iruka: eh bueno Sasuke, hazlo tú.

Y ahí estaba ese baka de Sasuke intentando otra vez humillarme pero ahora delante de toda la clase, me giro para mirarlo y ahí esta, mirándome con esa autosuficiencia que cree tener sobre todo los demás, se levanta y se dirige a la pizarra a resolver el ejercicio, muy seguro de si mismo mientras comienza a escribir en la pizarra y al terminar se dirige a su asiento limpiando el resto de tiza y mirándome con prepotencia, por que de todo el instituto solo se mofa de mi.

Sonó el timbre dando finalizada la segunda clase y recogiendo con desgana hinata se acerca hacia mi con esa cara de (preocupación y desaprobación)

-Hinata: ¿Naruto-Kun que te ocurre? As estado ausente desde que llegaste.

-Naruto: Estoy bien hinata, solo que hoy estoy un poco despistado

-Kiba: mas de lo que ya sueles estar

-Naruto: gracias kiba, no me quieras tanto.

-Sasuke: no os angustiéis, un dobe es un dobe siempre, es normal que este siempre en el limbo

-Naruto: quien te a metido en esta conversación

-Sasuke: solo lo digo para que no se preocupen por cosas innecesarias, deberías agradecérmelo

-Naruto: espera que veras como te lo voy a agradecer

-Shikamaru: Naruto déjalo o esto se va a volver muy problemático

-Sasuke: hummm...

Y asín con ese ultimo "hummm..." Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Naruto: ¿pero quien se a creído que es?

-Shikamaru: ¿Le as dicho algo para que la tome contigo?

-Naruto: Nada, el solo empezó a molestarme el otro día, es un baka.

-Kiba: Será mejor que vallamos al vestíbulo para la clase de gimnasia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Gai: Bueno alumnos quiero hablaros del campeonato escolar de Japón, como sabréis todos los años se celebra este campeonato de actividades deportivas entre los mejores colegios de Japón, y como siempre Konoha High School a quedado dentro de este cupo.

-Naruto: este año que a mi no me pongan a saltar en potro

-Kiba: yo creo que con la demostración del año pasado se vieron tus aptitudes para el potro.

-Naruto: Muy gracioso si señor.

-Gai: Pero este año han puesto una nueva norma, a la hora de realizar los ejercicios no se separaran por clase o edad, con lo que podrán estar en el mismo equipo un alumno/a de clase 1º como de 5º, con lo cual se os hará una prueba y los que lo hagáis mejor seréis entrenados con los demás alumnos/as sea cual sea su clase.

-Shikamaru: Eso si es muy problemático

-Hinata: ¿Por qué siempre es todo muy problemático, Shikamaru?

-Kiba - Naruto: Mejor no preguntes.

Gai: Bien durante el resto del día se harán las pruebas para la selección, espero que lo hagáis lo mejor posible, empezaremos por las carreras, primero las chicas y luego los chicos.

Así durante todo el día se estuvieron haciendo las pruebas de selección tanto mi clase como las de todo el instituto, este campeonato significa mas becas, subvenciones y prestigio para el centro, por eso es tan importante y nos exigen tanto.

Shikamaru a sido elegido para esgrima, salto de perdiga y salto de altura, mira que es flojo, pero su madre le monto un gran discurso el año pasado por no poner mas empeño, Hinata esta elegida para natación, esgrima femenino y como no, artes marciales, Kiba también esta en natación, taekwondo, yo estoy en el equipo de futbol, béisbol y yudo.

Lo mas penoso, miserable y por que no decir desagradable, es que estoy en las tres categorías con el magnifico uchiha que al parecer, lo hace todo muy bien y esta en mas de una categoría.

Estamos en la ultima hora y nos han reunido en el patio a todos los seleccionados, al parecer para que conozcamos a nuestros compañeros, estas muchos alumnos/as de clase superior, entre ellos esta neji, el primo de Hinata, la que al parecer no esta muy contenta por que no para de mirarla, creo que es por algo relacionado con su familia.

Por lo que tengo entendido, neji es primo de Hinata, ya que el padre de neji es hermano de su padre, pero por una enfermedad tanto su padre y su madre murieron cuando este era pequeño, y vive con Hinata y su familia, los cuales les exigen tanto a ella como a el y por eso están enfrentados.

También están dos compañeros de neji, ten ten y lee, este ultimo es hijo adoptivo del maestro Gai, ahí alumnos/as de nuestras edad pero de clases diferentes, como shino, chouji que es vecino de Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino y muchos mas, mañana tenemos que estar mas temprano para empezar a entrenar, que fastidio.

Por fin nos dejan ir y me despido de mis compañeros dirigiéndome a mi casa para poder descansar, estoy llegando al metro y parece que en vez de andar voy arrastrando los pies, solo quiero llegar y dormir toda la noche, compro mi billete y espero su llegada, me monto y agarrado como siempre a las anillas esperando llegar a mi parada, estoy tan cansado, y solo de pensar que mañana tendré que estar entrenando con el teme de sasuke se me revuelve el estomago, además el muy desgraciado a tenido el descaro de decirme que espera que yo me esfuerce, para que no sea un obstáculo para el, ohh pero ya vera ese uchiha-teme lo que le espera, voy a ser yo quien le deje en ridículo.

Tan concentrado estoy que no me doy cuenta de que alguien se a puesto detrás de mi y que con una mano me tiene sujeto de la cadera, entonces me pongo rígido al sentirlo, es el, el chico del otro día, que como lo se, por que esta expulsando su aliento hacia mi cuello y puedo sentir como es la misma sensación, el mismo calor y ese mismo olor a flor, miro un poco hacia mis lados viendo que apenas ahí nadie en el vagón, ahora se pega a mi cuerpo, parece como si encajaran los dos en un puzzle, no se por que pero estoy excitándome y acalorándome, ahora tiene las dos manos en mi cadera y noto como una de ellas baja recorriendo todo lo que puede de mi pierna de una manera tan lenta que esta matándome.

Me agarro fuerte de la anilla e intento volver la cabeza para ver quien es, pero este pega su frente a mi cabeza y me susurra algo.

-No intentes ver quien soy- me susurra con la voz más ronca que e escuchado, lo dice tan bajo que no puedo reconocer si es una voz conocida la que me habla.

Empieza a lamer mi nuca, siento la humedad que va dejando su lengua y como después su aliento golpea en esa zona humedad haciéndome sentir mas excitado, dios me esta empezando a crecer una erección, es la primera vez que me pasa, es tan extraño, pero a la vez tan placentero, pero el Sige acariciando mi pierna y espero que no se de cuenta de mi problema, ahora se dedica a morder mi nuca y no puedo impedir que un gemido de sorpresa escape de mis labios, es todo tan extraño, tan atrayente, tan .

Sige mordiendo mi nuca y la mano que tenia en mi pierna sube hasta mi abdomen recorriéndolo despacio, me gusta como me toca, me gusta como lo hace, sus manos son las manos de un hombre, pero las noto tan suaves y sin pensar en lo que hago muevo mi cadera hacia atrás hasta sentir que no queda ningún milímetro de distancias con el, y es entonces que me doy cuenta que el también tiene un pequeño problema, lo siento pegado a mis caderas, y en vez que miedo, dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Es tu parada

Y siento como si volviera a la realidad escuchando como anuncian mi parada como la próxima, pero no me muevo, esperando que vuelva a hablarme o me diga alguna indicación.

-Si quieres seguir con esto, no te vuelvas al bajarte a mirar, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Solo asiento con mi cabeza y al parar en mi estación, bajo y fijo mi mirada hacia el frente hasta que siento como el vagón ya se ha ido de la estación, me vuelvo y veo el vacío de la misma, miro hacia mi pantalón y veo el problema que tengo entre mis piernas y que no baja, no se si me estoy volviendo loco o me falta muy poco para ello, solo se que me gusto la sensación y que estoy ansioso de volver a encontrármelo.

Dando media vuelta camino hacia mi casa pensando de nuevo en esas palabras que ya e oído dos veces- nos volveremos a encontrar- solo espero que sea verdad, quiero sentir esa sensación de calor, de deseo, de libertad, no se por que pero es como me siento, cuando me doy cuenta e llegado a mi casa y solo dejo mi mochila en el recibidor, me dirijo a mi cuarto y me tiro sin mas en la cama, sin ni siquiera desvestirme, cierro los ojos y viendo que por fin mi problema ya esta bajado duermo toda la noche de un tiron.

-Naruto: ummm..., mierda de despertador.

Me levanto malhumorado y antes de que suene el segundo lo tiro al suelo sin pensarlo, ya me comprare otro, y es entonces que caigo que sigo vestido, bueno en realidad nunca me lo llegue a quitar, Agr. Ahora tengo que ducharme y tendré que ponerme el uniforme arrugado, ya estoy viendo a Kiba reírse de mí.

-Naruto: ahhh ahhhh ahhhh- estoy asfixiado, no e parado de correr desde mi casa al instituto, ayer cuando volví se me olvido cambiar la hora del despertador para llegar antes, ahora que tengo un poco mas de oxigeno rn mis pulmones corro a las pista de deporte, donde al parecer me están esperando

-Naruto: lo siento Gai-sensei, el metro

-Gai: no pasa nada Naruto

-Sasuke: tarde como siempre dobe.

-Naruto: uhhhh baka a ti quien te a metido en medio.

-Sasuke: tú al llegar tarde y hacednos esperar

-Naruto: no veo a nadie mas quejarse.

-Sasuke: les dará miedo contagiarse de un uzuratoncachi como tu.

-Gai: ya basta los dos, Naruto cámbiate, y vosotros empezar con los calentamientos.

Agrrr ese teme otra vez me ataca, que se cree que soy, su payaso que puede humillar cuando quiere, ohhh pero de esta te enteras señor gran uchiha.

Entro al vestíbulo y me cambio por el uniforme deportivo el cual consiste en unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una camisa roja con el escudo del instituto, la sudadera es roja también, pero contando que estamos en primavera hace calor como para ponérsela.

Estamos ya todos en la pista, el primer deporte a practicar es el futbol, asin que nos han dividido en dos equipo, el primero esta neji de delantero, chouji de portero, dos alumnos de tercer curso y yo.

En el segundo equipo esta el baka (osease sasuke) de delantero, lee de defensa, shino de portero y dos alumnos de quinto curso.

Tengo que hacer algo para vengarme del teme como sea, que no piense que le va a ser todo tan fácil, Gai-sensei toca el silbato y empezamos a jugar, neji se adelanta hacia el campo contrario, yo voy detrás de el, sasuke parece que quiere quitárselo, pero en verdad neji es muy rápido, creo que sasuke piensa igual por la cara de asombro que apuesto, se dirige hacia la portería, pero parece que lee se entromete, por las miradas y sonrisas de este par parecen que tienen cierta rivalidad, ya que uno no pasa, pero el otro tampoco, y nos quedamos como pasmados mirándolos.

Al acercarnos tanto un equipo como otro para intentar robar el balón, escuchamos los gritos de las chicas varios metro mas haya en la piscina, no se muy bien quien esta chillando, aunque una frase hace que me vuelva con curiosidad.

-Sakura: ¿Quién te crees que eres para menos preciar a Sasuke-Kun?

-Ino: No vamos a consentirte ese lenguaje.

-Hinata: No e menos preciado a nadie, solo he dicho que Naruto-Kun y neji-san son muy buenos en deporte y .

-Sakura: ¿y crees que ellos pueden llegarle a la suela del zapato a Sasuke-Kun? No me hagas reír

-Ino: Escúchame bien Hinata, no te vamos a consentir que vuelvas a hablar de el en ningún sitio.

Al intentar acercarme para ayudar a Hinata pude ver a Neji dirigirse hacia las chicas seguido de lee, yo fui detrás de ellos, y detrás mía el teme, que al parecer no tenia cara de buenos amigos, y Kiba tras este, al llegar pude ver a Neji delante de Hinata como intentando defenderla de un enemigo y con cara de malas pulgas.

Las chicas tenían una especie de corrillo estando ellas tres en medio, iban con el bañador del colegio de color azul con el escudo del instituto.

-Neji: vosotras dos, ¿quien os habéis creído que sois para hablarle asín a Hinata-sama?

-Ino: si ella no hablara cosas que no debe.

-Neji: ¿Cómo que? Solo hablar de compañeros de instituto, se os oye chillar como corraleras y niñas malcriadas.

-Sakura: ¡COMO TE ATREVES¡¡ ella a hablado mal de nuestro Sasuke-Kun.

-Hinata: Eso no es cierto, solo dije que Neji-san y Naruto-Kun son muy buenos deportistas.

-Sakura: Claro, poniendo a Sasuke-Kun como un mediocre, no sabes de lo que hablas.

-Naruto: oye, Hinata no ha dicho nada malo como para que le habléis asín.

-Ino: Tu cállate huérfano, a ti no te quieren ni los perros.

-Sasuke: Basta, no se como tengo que decíroslo, no quiero que sigáis molestando a la gente con vuestra infantil actuación y acosándome por todos los rincones, quiero que dejéis ya este penoso espectáculo.

-Sakura: Pero Sasuke-Kun, nosotras solo queremos lo mejor para ti y no queremos que nadie hable mal de ti.

-Sasuke: Nadie habla mal de mí, y quiero que le pidáis perdón a Hinata, es una compañera y no ha hecho ni dicho nada malo.

-Ino: pero Sasuke-Kun, solo queremos .

-Sasuke: no quiero volver a escucharos mas, si no os disculpáis yo mismo iré a dirección a quejarme de ustedes

Valla tengo que admitir que no me esperaba esta reacción del teme, yo esperaba que se pusiera de parte de su club de fans, y lo que a hecho es defender a Hinata, y al parecer por toda la conversación, tampoco le hace gracia tener a esas dos de lapa.

-Neji: Hinata-sama será mejor que evite acercarse o mezclarse con este tipo de gente.

-Hinata: Hai, Neji-san gracias por todo- dijo con una reverencia hacia su primo y con los colores subido a sus mejillas.

-Kurenai: ¿Se puede saber que todo este alboroto?

-Kiba: Perdón Kurenai-sensei, es solo que queríamos ver como entrenaban las chicas, solo eso.

-Kurenai: Pues ya os dirigís a vuestro campo de deportes que os hace falta.

Chicos: Hai.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la pista de futbol donde nos espera Gai sensei con cara de disgusto, la verdad es que me a sorprendido mucho la reacción de Neji, yo creía que no se llevaba bien con Hinata, pero la manera de defenderla y el tono con el que le hablaba es como si le tuviera respeto.

-Kiba: La que pueden liar las chicas en un momento

-Naruto: Han sido esas dos chicas del salón, no se por que le han tenido que hablar asín a Hinata con lo buena que es.

-Kiba: Si, con lo educada que es Hinata al hablar con todo el mundo

-Gai: Bueno chicos, solo queda diez minutos para terminar esta hora de futbol, iros a la ducha y después a clases, mañana os are un entrenamiento más duro.

-Naruto. Pufff... recuérdame Kiba por que me metí en estas competiciones.

-Shikamaru: Eres muy problemático Naruto.

-Naruto: eh ¿Tu de donde sales?

-Shikamaru: De ver vuestro espectáculo, Mendosuke.

-Kiba: eyyy nosotros no hemos hecho nada, han sido esas dos locas del club de fans de Sasuke

-Naruto: Sakura e Ino

-Shikamaru: Ino siempre fue una chica problemática

-Kiba: ¿La conoces?

-Shikamaru: es mi vecina, siempre a estado obsesionada con Sasuke desde que recuerdo.

-Naruto: Ahí que estar mal de la cabeza para obsesionarse con el teme, auch.

-Sasuke: Dobe estas en medio.

-Naruto: como que en medio, me has dado un codazo en el costado.

-Sasuke: No dobe, solo es que tu estas en medio

Y se va con ese aire principesco que se cree el tío, mira que no lo aguanto, creo que dios me la tiene jugada o algo por el estilo, por que el uchiha-teme es peor que un dolor de tripas.

-Shikamaru: ves como eres problemático Naruto.

Por fin la hora del recreo ha sonado con la campana, estoy hambriento y para colmo parece que se me olvido el dinero del almuerzo con las prisas y no veo a Kiba ni a Shikamaru para pedirles prestado, a lo mejor están ya en el comedor.

Me dirijo hacia el comedor amarrándome el estomago del hambre y rugido de mis tripas, creo que el saltarme la cena ayer me esta pasando factura, pero al recordar el por que por el suceso de ayer hacen que me ardan las mejillas, aunque no me pueda ver se que seguramente estaré sonrojado.

Al llegar veo a Hinata en el banco donde siempre nos solemos sentar todos los días, me acerco y le pongo mi mejor cara de pena.

-Naruto: Hinata buena amiga mía, no tendrás nada de dinero para prestarme para que pueda comer ¿verdad?

-Hinata: Lo siento Naruto-Kun, pero traigo mi almuerzo de casa, pero ahí llegan Shikamaru y Kiba, pregúntales

Me vuelvo hacia ellos con la misma cara de pena que con Hinata dispuesta mendigar un poco, aunque creo que ya saben para lo que voy por la cara que me ponen.

-Shikamaru: Lo siento Naruto, no traigo nada suelto

-Kiba: yo traigo algo, pero solo te llegara para un bollo.

Cabizbajo acepto el dinero de Kiba y me dirijo a la cola para comprarme un misero bollo, tengo tanta hambre que me quedo mirando la comida y los demás platos como si no hubiera comido nunca, esta noche me pegare un atracón de ramen, nada como un buen ramen para subir el ánimo.

-Sasuke: Que ocurre dobe, pareces un cachorro mirando la comida

-Naruto: Agr. teme no tengo ganas de aguantarte, no tengo hambre solo e venido por un bollo- pero que mentiroso puedo llegar a ser.

-Sasuke: pues con la cara que miras la comida cualquiera diría, ten cuidado que no se te valla cayendo la baba por ahí.

-Naruto: ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre, solo seme antojo un bollo

Hubiera sido un mínimo de creíble si en ese momento no me hubieran rugido las tripas como a un lobo feroz, desvíe la mirada avergonzado, seguramente ese teme estaría mirándome otra vez con esa mirada made in (soy mejor que tu), pero noto como me agarran la mano y depositan billetes en ella, miro mi mano y en efecto tres billetes e acabado teniendo por parte del teme.

-Naruto: No necesito de tu bolsillo

-Sasuke: tranquilo dobe solo es un préstamo y pienso cobrártelo con intereses

-Naruto: No me hace falta

-Sasuke: y por eso te rugen las tripas no?, tranquilo uzuratoncachi, tu hubieras echo lo mismo por mi.

-Naruto: no creo

-Sasuke: Pues yo creo lo contrario, y venga que estas atrasando la cola.

-Naruto: Gracias- balbucee

-Sasuke: perdón no te e odio.

-Naruto: gracias

-Sasuke: sigo sin oírte.

-Naruto: GRACIAS MALDITO TEME.

Bien ahora todo el comedor se ha vuelto para mirarnos, dios por que te gusta reírte de mi, hasta el teme se ríe de mi, al terminar de esperar mi turno pido un plato de espaguetis y me vuelvo para sentarme con mis amigos, los cuales me miran con interrogación.

-Hinata: ¿Qué ha pasado Naruto?

-Naruto: El teme de Sasuke me a prestado dinero.

-Kiba: A lo mejor no es tan malo como lo pintas, seco y saborio, pero no malo.

-Naruto: ya seguro, me ha dicho que me lo cobrara con intereses, Agr. dios me odia.

-Shikamaru: Mendosuke.

Aunque tengo que admitir que si no fuera por Sasuke me hubiera quedado muerto de hambre hasta llegar a mi casa, me vuelo un poco para mirarlo, y el al notarlo dos bancos mas haya levanta su vaso y hace como un brindis con burla mientras ríe, Agr. Retiro lo dicho.

La ultima hora también la han destinado para seguir entrenando, esta vez estamos practicando béisbol, no tengo ganas de entrenar, era viernes y hoy le tocaba trabajar y hasta muy tarde, con lo cual primero tendré que ir a casa, asearme y vestirme y llegar al bar, hoy venían a la zona reservada unos empresarios de no se que, son los mas pesados, siempre creyendo que son poderosos en todo el mundo y que los adoraremos como dioses.

Lo mas raro es que no e visto a Sasuke es esta clase y se que el comparte conmigo todas las competiciones, por lo menos no me molestara con sus comentarios sarcásticos de siempre, aunque tengo una curiosidad y es que intereses dice que se va a cobrar, no quiero ni imaginármelo.

Quince minutos tarde llego a mi trabajo y mi jefe me mira como un padre que esta a punto de reñir a su propio hijo, la verdad es que no es la primera vez que me mira asin.

-Yamasaki: Llegas tarde Naruto

-Naruto: Lo siento jefe, es que tenemos las competiciones deportivas y tenia que llegar primero a casa.

-Yamasaki; Por esta vez no te reñiré, es la primera vez que tu excusa te vale

-Naruto: empezare ahora mismo

La verdad es que si mi uniforme de instituto no me gusta este es menos, no es nada de otro mundo, unos jeans ajustados, una camisa negra con dos botones sueltos, y unas muñequeras negras, no seria nada si todo no estuviera tan ajustado, las miradas pervertidas no son lo único que insinúan aquí.

El bar es mas un sitio de copas y comida que un bar, tiene dos plantas, la primera en para tomar copas y bailar, la segunda tienes varias habitaciones bastante grandes para reuniones de empresarios y fiestas.

Un poco entrada la noche me encuentro detrás de la barra sirviendo cócteles y sake a rabiar, cuando mi jefe me dice que tengo que subir a la primera planta a servir a los empresarios, asin que intentando sonreír subo a ver que ronda quieren esta vez, ya que en estas reuniones suelen pedir muchas bebidas y algún otro plato.

-Naruto: Buenas noches señores soy Naruto y os atenderé el resto de la noche

-Desearíamos una ronda de sake para ocho y vodka para los otros cuatro

Anoto el pedido en mi cuaderno sin que fuera necesario pero nuestro jefe dice que queda mas profesional, son doce en total divididos en dos mesas, empiezo a recoger las botellas vacías y algún que otro vaso roto, me giro en dirección a la puerta cuando oigo una frase que me deja helado.

-Sasuke: Hola dobe.

-Naruto: Mierda.

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, es el primero con lo que no creo que será muy bueno y este escrito correcto al 100.

Tsunade25: Si fuera Sasuke yo TAMBIÉN me dejaría acosar, vamos le daba la dirección de mi casa y todo, lo de la familia de Sasuke se vera más adelante.

Selene Mindthelay: Si crees que ahora naru-Chan es pervertido, tu sigue leyendo que veras, jajajajajja

Chibi Dhamar‏: Siento en la demora de contestarte a ti, exámenes y muy liada con mi despido, veras este es mi primer fic y me gustaría intentarlo yo sola, pero si te querría pedir ayuda para mi segundo fic que quiero pronto empezar a escribirlo sino te importa, muchas gracias.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus review y espero sigan disfrutando del fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo.


	3. LLamando tu atencion

No me lo creo que el que este ahí es Sasuke, no hace falta que mire con tan solo oír esa frase, intento hacerme el despistado y salir de allí, pero parece que Sasuke no lo va a dejar tan fácilmente.

-Que pasa que además de dobe eres sordo.-dijo en pelinegro

Intentando no poner cara de psicópata me vuelo a ver que carajo quiere.

- Dígame señor.

-Valla desde cuando me hablas de usted, me sueles decir otras cosas

-¿Lo conoces uchiha-san?- hablo yamasaki

-Es un compañero de instituto.

- Parece que se llevan bien.

-Si, no sabe cuanto- rió el pelinegro

-si me permiten iré por su pedido- conteste dándome la vuelva para no agarrarlo del

Cuello.

Bajando las escaleras me doy cuenta que me quedan dos horas de aguantar a Sasuke y sus compañeros, hasta que se vallan o terminen de emborracharse, es una visión poco agradable, Kami-sama que te e echo yo.

Subo su pedido y con una reverencia entro en la habitación y dejo las bebidas en las mesas, recojo los ceniceros y los cambio por unos limpios, limpio un poco la mesa y termino limpiando algunos papeles del suelo.

-¿Desean algo más?- pregunte amablemente

-Me gustaría un plato de pollo teriyaki y unos onigiris de carne, dobe

-¿Algo más señores?- intentando sonreír, cada vez me cuesta más.

-Ya que uchiha-san va a pedir, me gustaría un plato de yakisoba, por favor

-Yo desearía un plato de pollo teriyaki.

-Yo desearía un plato de tofu frito

-A mi me gustaría pedir sushi de salmón, por favor

-Muy bien- conteste- voy a pedir su comida enseguida vuelvo.

-No tarde dobe.

Con toda la frialdad que me pueda quedar (que es muy poca) me vuelvo y me dirijo a la cocina a por el pedido, una vez solicitado espero a que lo preparen.

-Naruto como siguen nuestros ejecutivos-pregunta mi jefe

-Muy bien no se preocupe jefe-respondo

-¿Han pedido mas bebidas?

-No, ahora les ha entrado hambre-respondo

-Se muy respetuoso Naruto, son clientes muy importantes

-Si, claro no se preocupe-digo desanimado

Genial que noche mas fantástica que voy a tener hoy, y además ya puedo imaginarme

Las bromas del teme en el instituto como de costumbre, y ahora con mi trabajo, pero la

Verdad es que no se por que la tiene tomada conmigo y le divierte molestarme, ufff...

Que Tipo más raro.

-Naruto, tu pedido- me gritan desde la cocina.

-Gracias- respondo recogiendo el pedido

Voy subiendo las escaleras las cuales ahora me parecen mas largas que otros días, la

Verdad es que tengo que resignarme, unos nacen con buena estrella, yo la tengo

Estrellada.

-Siento la demora, aquí tienen lo pedido espero que les guste.

Voy sirviendo uno por uno sus platos, hasta llegar al último que es mi querido compañero de instituto

-Aquí tiene señor-dije ofreciéndole el pedido

-Gracias, y dime dobe ¿ya as comido?

-No se preocupe por mi señor.

-Como fue la ultima clase, entretenida o aburrida

-Mas bien aburrida señor, pero tranquila ya que faltaron algunos indeseables

-A si, pues entonces te fue bien no, aunque lo bueno hubiera sido si TU no hubieras ido

-Lo siento señor, pero no suelo faltar a mis clases

-Y eso lo dice un chico que en vez de dar lengua se va a gimnasio a holgazanear.

-Disculpe señor, pero solo fue una vez y le recuerdo que usted también estaba allí.

-Si lo recuerdo, sobre todo todas esas cosas que me llamaste.

-Lo siento señor, pero creo que usted se lo busco

-No creo que fuera asin.

No lo aguanto quiero irme de aquí ahora mismo, aparte de toda la verborreas que me esta soltando, tengo a toda la maldita sala mirándonos como si fuéramos un espectáculo,

Es que no le da vergüenza, y eso que son sus compañeros de trabajo, ahora que me doy cuenta, como es que esta con todos estos ejecutivos, es muy joven para estar dando ya Prácticas en empresa, y además le llaman uchiha-san.

-Perdone la pregunta-digo bajito para que solo el me oiga- pero ¿Qué hace usted con estas personas de empresas?

-Hummm..., tan dobe como siempre, son mis ejecutivos, trabajan para mí en mis empresas

-¿Qué?- ¿como que trabajan para el?, ¿como que sus empresas?

-¿No te suena de nada mi apellido? Soy Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los herederos de las finanzas uchiha y unos de los propietarios de las grandes empresas Uchiha de textil, transporte y construcción.

Vale se que me veré ridículo pero tengo la boca abierta de par en par, el teme resulta ser un chico muuuuy adinerado, y propietario de grandes empresas japonesas, joder quien lo aguanta ahora.

-Cierra la boca dobe, que te van a entrar moscas.

-GRRRRS.

-No gruñas que pones una cara muy rara.

-Y que quieres que haga

-hummm...

-¿No quieres probar un poco de sake?- me pregunta

-No me gusta el sake- no si ahora hasta me querrá emborrachar para burlarse mejor

-No te lo voy a cobrar

-Es que No me gusta el alcohol.-respondo

-Siéntate dobe, no estamos pidiendo nada

-No puedo, estoy en mi trabajo

-Y yo soy un cliente, siéntate.

Y estirando de mi manga me sienta a su lado, no es que nunca antes no nos hayamos sentado con los clientes o grupos, pero lo que no quiero es tener que aguantarte.

-Y dime ¿desde cuando trabajas aquí?

No si ahora se hará el simpático y todo, todos sus compañeros están comiendo y bebiendo, y el ahora parece que solo quiere hablar conmigo, ya podría hablar con sus amigos.

-Hace dos años que trabajo aquí, solo trabajo los fines de semana.

-¿Y por que?

Como que por que, quieres que te cuente mi vida o que, ahora vamos a ser amigos del alma, no claro que no.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

-Una vez me dijiste que no sabia nada de ti y que no sabia de lo que hablaba, pues bien, ahora te pregunto.

Vaya memoria se gasta, es verdad que le dije eso, no suelo chillarle a la gente ni hablar del modo que le hable ese día, pero estaba tan furioso con la visita de Tsunade y sus palabras, tan rabioso con mis padres, que se lo solté sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias.

-Siento lo que te dije aquel día, no estuvo bien, fue un mal día- si al final e acabado pidiéndole perdón, pero la verdad ahora me siento mal por lo que le dije aquel día.

Creo que no se esperaba mis disculpas, por que ahora me mira con una ceja levantada preguntandose por que me disculpo, aunque después mueve los hombros con un gesto quitandole importancia al asunto.

-No pasa nada

-Naruto, perdona pero podrías traernos mas sake ¿por favor?- me dice uno de sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto señor, enseguida lo traigo

Me levanto y voy hacia la planta de abajo por el pedido, la verdad es que si quitas los insultos y lo demás se puede hablar con Sasuke, claro si le quitas todo lo anterior, si es que es un teme.

-Naruto ¿están bien servidos los clientes?

-Si jefe, voy a llevarles este pedido de bebidas.

-Bien ya son las dos, termina con este pedido y puedes irte a casa, Naruto.

-Muchas gracias jefe- respondo sonriente.

Bien solo tengo que serviles las bebidas y podré irme, la verdad es que gracias al teme estas dos horas se me han pasado volando, subo las escaleras, vuelvo a pedir permiso para entrar y sirvo las bebidas, y como anteriormente, recojo los restos del pedido anterior incluyendo los platos de la comida y limpio la mesa.

-Señores me despido de ustedes, a acabado mi jornada laboral, que sigan pasando buenas noches y disfruten de lo que queda-hago una referencia y me doy media vuelta.

Bajo a la primera planta y me despido de mis compañeros y de los cocineros.

-Bueno jefe ¿mañana a que hora?

-Necesito que estés aquí a las 5 de la tarde, katsujaro tiene que ir al hospital a visitar un familiar, y a mi me harías un gran favor.

-Claro jefe aquí estaré.

-Espere un segundo, señor.

Vale ya no es molesto o incordios, ya es asfixiante, que quiere ahora el teme con mi jefe, no ira a quejarse de mi verdad.

-Me gustaría pedirle un favor.

-Claro dígame.

-Me gustaría que Naruto siguiera atendiéndonos, por favor.

-Lo siento, es que a acabado su turno puede ir otro camarero

-Lo siento, pero solo me interesa el.

-Pero…

-Le pagare el doble de lo acordado, solo vamos a estar una hora más. ¿Que le parece?

-Este bien, Naruto por favor ¿podrías quedarte otra hora?

Vale si antes tenia la boca abierta con lo de sus empresas, ahora creo que mis compañeros de trabajo podrían fregar el suelo conmigo, pero que le pasa, mañana tenemos clases deportivas, no voy a poder descansar y el hará como hoy y no ira, pero es que no piensa en los demás, además no puedo decirle que no a mi jefe, le van a pagar mas, y me tratan bien aquí, urrrg.

-Si jefe no ahí problemas.

-Muy bien, solucionado entonces-dice el pelinegro.

Saca la cartera y empieza a contar billetes, le da una ristra de billetes a mi jefe y los dos hacen una reverencia, luego voltea a verme y me hace una señal con la cabeza para que lo siga.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto

-La verdad es que me divierte molestarte dobe, además estoy aburrido y tú me entretendrás.

-No soy un payaso para entretener, Sasuke

-A no, por como te comportas en el instituto yo diría que si.

-Que tú estés amargado, no rías o te diviertas o no tengas amigos no es mi culpa.

Creo que se me escapo la lengua, Sasuke se a quedado callado y se le a puesto seria la cara y la mirada, abre la puerta de la habitación donde estaban todos, entramos y los ejecutivos me vuelven a saludar, les devuelvo el saludo y nos volvemos a sentar donde antes estábamos, esta venzo hablamos, lo miro de reojo y esta mas serio y con la mirada hacia el frente, creo que le e herido con lo que he dicho.

Ya a pasado media hora y seguimos callado, sus socios poco a poco empiezan a irse despidiéndose de Sasuke y de mi, ahora solo quedan tres de ellos, vuelvo a mirar de reojo a Sasuke, sigue serio pero es como si estuviese relajado, esta apoyado en la pared, una rodilla flexionada donde descansa unos de sus brazos, parece que le da igual que se arrugue su traje, la verdad es un traje muy sencillo, pantalón negro, camisa azul y chaqueta negra, pero por la etiqueta se nota que es caro, la verdad nunca habría pensado que Sasuke viniera de una casa tan rica.

-Oye Sasuke entonces ¿tu eres uno de los herederos de tu empresa no?

-Si

-¿Y tienes hermanos?

-Un hermano mayor

-¿Y es igual de seco?

-Yo antes te pregunte y tú no contestaste- se voltea a mirarme

-Bueno yo

-Que tal si hacemos un juego.

-¿Un juego?

Sasuke jugando y conmigo, que raro que es esto, el señor soy-mejor-que-tu-y-mas-mayor jugando con alguien, será una trampa o querrá vengarse por lo que le dije en las escaleras.

-Oye dobe no pongas esa cara que no voy a matarte.

-Uno nunca se sabe contigo-respondo

Será mi imaginación o e visto una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Haremos una cosa, por ejemplo, tú dices que mi hermano es mayor que yo dos años, si aciertas tomare un trago, si fallas lo harás tú y viceversa

-No bebo alcohol

-No creo que por una noche te mueras

-Además ya casi es hora de irnos

-Ven a mi casa

-¿Qué? ¿A tu casa?

-Si, ya casi es hora de irnos no, pues ven a mi casa-responde el pelinegro

-No puedo

-¿Por qué no?

-Es muy tarde-contesto

-Soy yo quien te invita-responde

-Además mañana ahí clases-sigo insistiendo

-Pues no vallas.-y el también insiste

-Además tus padres se molestaran

-No te preocupes, ellos no están, ¿no quieres venir por que soy yo o que?

-Este bien, pero solo un rato de acuerdo

-Muy bien, ¿nos vamos?

Los dos nos levantamos para irnos, nos despedimos de los últimos y salimos hasta llegar a la planta baja, allí me vuelvo a despedir de mi jefe y salimos a la calle.

-¿Por que estación ahí que ir?-pregunto

-Vengo en moto, esta en el parking

-¿Vas siempre en moto?

-No, solo cuando voy al trabajo-responde

-Pero solo tendrás un casco

-No, suelo llevar otro por si acaso viene mi hermano, toma póntelo.

Me alcanza el casco, luego de ponérmelo bien me subo en la moto y me agarro a Sasuke, este día a sido muy raro, quien iba a decirme que iba a estar montado en una moto con el teme y camino de su casa, nunca entiendo en que piensa, un rato se mete conmigo, y al otro me habla como si nada, además siempre tan serio y solitario.

Llegamos a una gran mansión con jardín y valla, para la moto en frente y llama a un porterillo en el cual ahí una cámara, al reconocerlo se abre la puerta de la valla y arranca otra vez la moto, la aparca en lo que parece un gran garaje con varias motos y muchos coches lujosos.

Su mansión es enorme y tiene un gran jardín con fuente, y eso es solo lo que veo desde aquí, nos quitamos los casco y le sigo mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta principal, allí nos espera una sirviente que saluda a Sasuke.

-Buenas noches señorito Sasuke- saluda la sirviente con una reverencia

-Buenas noches shaomei, ¿esta mi hermano en casa?

-Si señorito Sasuke, llego hace dos horas y esta en su habitación

-Este es Naruto, se quedara un rato conmigo

-Encantada-me saluda con una reverencia

-Igualmente-digo imitándola

-¿Desean tomar algo señorito?

-Tráigame unas botellas de sake a mi habitación.

-Enseguida- dice retirándose

-sígueme dobe

-Si teme

Subimos por unas escaleras muy elegante con una alfombra y cuadros en las paredes, me recuerdan a los antiguos castillo, llegamos a la primera planta en la que se ven muchas habitaciones, siguiendo a Sasuke recorremos la mitad del pasillo hasta que se para en una puerta, al abrirla se abre una habitación por la cual sale un hombre moreno, la verdad es que se parece enormemente a Sasuke.

-Ya has llegado ototo-Kun.- le sonríe

-Hola Itachi-responde Sasuke neutral

-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?-pregunta

-Bien, aunque deberías haber ido tu y no yo.

-Sabes que ese tipo de reuniones me aburren mucho, Sasuke-responde con una risa juguetona en el rostro

-Y por eso tengo que ir siempre yo

-No seas malo ototo-Kun, sabes que después siempre te lo recompenso

-Ya ya

-Por cierto hermanito, ¿quien es tu acompañante?

-Se llama Naruto y es un compañero de instituto

-Encantado- saludo haciendo una reverencia

Su hermano se acerca a donde estamos nosotros y se para en frente mía, me mira de arriba abajo y después sin previo aviso, se tira encima Mio dándome un gran abrazo y sobando su mejilla contra la mía.

-Que mono eres naru-Chan, ¿nos lo podemos quedar Sasuke?

-En primer lugar suéltalo Itachi, en segundo lugar es una persona no puedes quedártelo

-¿Y si lo compro?-responde sin soltarme aun y con lo sorprendido que estoy ni me muevo

-No puedes comprarlo baka, sus padres no te lo van a vender.

-ohhhh, que pena yo lo quería, bueno pues entonces prométeme naru-Chan que vendrás a vernos mas a menudo, vale!!!!!

-EEE AAAA vale Itachi-san-respondo un poco cohibido, este hombre me quería comprar, y yo pensaba que Sasuke era raro.

-No me digas Itachi-san que me haces sentir viejo, llámame Itachi-Kun o Ita-Kun o

-Itachi si no te importa vamos a estar en nuestra habitación, asín que

-Vale, me apunto-responde todo feliz

-No te estaba invitando-responde enojado

-Naru-Chan ¿te importa que yo este?-me pregunta mientras se señala con un dedo.

-No, claro que no-respondo aun sin entender a este par de hermanos, son como el día y la noche.

-Pero a mi si, aniki

-Bahh tu eres un amargado, vamos naru-chan

Y asín sin mas abre la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y me hace entrar colocandose detrás de mi y empujandome desde atrás poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, Sasuke entra suspirando y pasandose una de sus manos a través de sus cabellos en señal de resignación., se acerca a un armario y sacas unos cojines para sentarnos.

En una habitación bastante grande, pintada las paredes de color blanco, pero no tenia tampoco muchos muebles, tenia un gran ropero al lado de la puerta, una gran cama de tamaño matrimonio, una mesa de noche en el lado derecho de la cama, una puerta que supongo dará a un baño, un gran ventanal con un balcón (quien suele tener un balcón en su cuarto), un escritorio en el cual veía sentado un PC portátil, varios libros, una lámpara y un marco de fotos.

Me senté en el cojín que Sasuke me paso, apoyando mi espalda en el lateral de la cama, Itachi se sienta a mi lado izquierdo y Sasuke a mi lado derecho, la verdad es que sentarme en medio de este par de locos da un poco de miedo, ahora que me paro a mirar mejor a Itachi veo que el parecido con su hermano es grande, tienen el mismo color de pelo, pero Itachi lo tiene mas largo, atado en una cola baja, tiene una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, se nota que la piel es igual de blanca que la de Sasuke, lleva un pantalón negro y zapatillas azules, las facciones de su rostro también se parecen a las de Sasuke, aunque el tiene unas especies de ojeras que no le sientan mal, y una expresión un poco infantil.

-¿Qué te parezco Naru-chan? Como me miras mucho.- me sonríe

-No no, es que te pareces mucho a tu hermano

-Bueno eso es lo malo de la genética, Sasuke tuvo que sacar parte de mis encantos

-Menos mal que no e sacado sus manías, como la de llegar tarde, o esa actitud tan infantil o

-Ototo-Kun, parece como si no me quisieras-dice Itachi lagrimoneando

-¿Por qué no seria hijo único?- se lamenta, aunque por su expresión se nota que no lo dice en serio

-¿Y que ibais a hacer? ¿Puedo participar yo también?- dice mirándome con cara picarona, que se creerá que voy a hacer con su hermano.

-Solo íbamos a jugar a un juego que me va a enseñar Sasuke-respondo un poco nervioso

-Y dime Sasuke ¿Qué le ibas a enseñar? A jugar a los doctores, a las casitas, a las operaciones…

-No todos somos como tu Itachi, además

TOC TOC

El sonido de la puerta hace callar a Sasuke, que al parecer le iba a soltar una de sus frases a su hermano, aunque este parece pasárselo bien a costa de su hermano, Sasuke se dirige hacia la puerta y abriéndola coje las botellas que le trae la sirvienta agradeciéndoselo, se vuelve y pone las botellas en medio del semi circulo que tenemos montado y un vaso en frente de cada uno.

-Creo que ya sabes a que vamos a jugar, Itachi

-Claro, como que te lo enseñe yo, aunque no se si tu lo haces con el mismo propósito- responde con una mirada picara

-No se de que me hablas- se defiende Sasuke, aunque no entiendo nada de la conversación

-Naruto, te explique las reglas en el salón.

-Si claro, adivinar la respuesta correcta-respondo

-Exacto

-Comienzo yo- dice Itachi todo ilusionado

-Esta bien, pero Itachi te lo advierto

-Ya ya ya, tranquilo Ototo-Kun

-Bien- respondió Sasuke acercando a cada uno una botella para que pudieran llenar el vaso, y rellenarlo una vez tomado.

-Aver Naru-Chan, esta es para ti, seguro que compartes las clases con mi hermano y es inaguantable- me dice sonriendo

Miro de reojo a Sasuke el cual tiene un pequeño tic en el ojo señal de que empieza a molestarse, yo discretamente cojo el vaso y bebo un trago mientras Itachi ríe ante esto, y a mi se me quitan las ganas de reír cuando siento arder mi garganta y mi estomago después de haber bebido ese trago de sake, odio beber y tomar alcohol, me agarro la garganta y empiezo a toser.

-Que pasa dobe, no aguantas ni un traguito

-Serás teme, sabes que no me gusta – respondo enojado

-Tranquilo Naru-Chan, mi Ototo puede ser muy irritante, unos tragos mas y te acostumbraras.

-Ahora me toca a mi-dice Sasuke- haber dobe, trabajas en la bar por que no te gusta donde vives

Se gira mirándome esperando mi afirmación o mi negación, al igual que Itachi.

-No, ese no es el motivo.- respondo un poco más serio de lo que me hubiera gustado

Sasuke bebe su trago mientras Itachi me mira fijamente como intentando averiguar la respuesta correcta, yo me hago el desentendido mirando mi vaso vacío.

-Ahora me toca a mi-digo mirando a Sasuke- eres un amargado y un teme por que te llevas todo el día pensando en tus empresas y tu fortuna.

Itachi suelta una pequeña risita mientras mira a Sasuke con burla, Sasuke se gira y niega con la cabeza.

-En primer lugar no soy ni amargado ni teme, en segundo no me importa mi fortuna, y en tercero no son mis empresas sino la de mis padres.

-Bueno hermano, tienes que reconocer que el lo de teme

-Itachi

-Bueno ¿me toca beber no?- digo intentando que ese par no se mate, otra vez ese escozor al beber.

-Bien Naru-Chan, no conozco tu trabajo pero me lo imagino ¿trabajas ahí para pagar tu alquiler?

La verdad me sorprende las capacidades de observación que tiene le hermano de Sasuke, solo me limito a coger el vaso una vez mas y a beber, me siento un poco mareado, seguramente efectos del alcohol, Sasuke me mira preguntándose el por que me tengo que pagar mi alquiler, algo que no voy a responder.

-Eres tan dobe por que de chico te caíste de la cuna.-dice Sasuke

-Muy gracioso Baka, pero no me caí de ninguna cuna o cama, te toca beber.

Sasuke ríe divertido mientras toma un trago.

-Tienes una moto por que te gusta fardar, Sasuke-afirmo mientras lo miro.

-No, dobe me gusta ir en moto por que me encantas conducirlas, bebe

Vuelvo a coger el vaso y pego un trago.

-¿vuestros padres no se molestaran por armar jaleo?- pregunto.

-No Naru-Chan, ellos no están en este momento- me contesta Itachi

-Ellos viven en New York.

-¿Por qué viven allí?-pregunto curioso, aunque no se por que me río.

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que beber un vaso

Me acerco a coger otro trago el cual ya me lo bebo de golpe, dios que calor tengo de repente, me quito la chaqueta del trabajo y la dejo al lado, Itachi parece reírse de mi, aunque no entiendo por que.

-Mis padres viven en New York por sus negocios allí

-¿Y vosotros vivís aquí solos?-pregunto asombrado

-Bueno, mi Ototo me tiene a mi, y ahora a ti.

-Jajajajaja a mi solo sabe molestarme llamándome dobe o no se que mas, jajá jajá- no se por que, pero esto se hace mucha gracia

-Ototo-Kun ¿quieres emborrachar a Naru o soy yo? Pregunta divertido

-Yo no estoy borracho- respondo-, que se creen, vale es la primera vez que bebo, tengo calor, estoy un poco mareado y me río mucho, pero eso no significa que este borracho.

-No Naru-Chan, solo un poco alegre- me responde riendo Itachi

-Naruto, será mejor que dejemos el sake.-dijo Sasuke.

-No, me gusta el sake sigamos jugando

-Este bien-dijo Itachi- pregunta algo

-Sasuke ¿Por qué siempre vas tannnnn serio a todos lados?

-Por que tendría que estar siempre sonriendo.

-Si, por que estar siempre sonriendo

-Naruto tu

-Naru-Chan-me llamo Itachi- ¿te quedas a dormir? Es muy tarde para salir

-Buuueno si me insistes asin jajajajajjja vamos a seguir bebiendo.

-Esta bien, pero vallamos a ponernos mas cómodos, te prestamos un pijama Naruto

-Vamos dobe.

-JAJAJAJA pero espérame que tu casa es muy grande y me puedo perder.

-Si vamos al baño de al lado.

Sasuke se levanta y abre el ropero sacando dos pijamas azules, me indica con la mano que le siga, deberían cambiar el suelo, por que resbala un poco, cuando por fin consigo ponerme de pie y no resbalarme sigo a Sasuke hasta el baño, meda el pijama y el entra en el baño y yo lo sigo cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué haces dobe?- me pregunta

-Pues que mas, cambiarme y ponerme el pijama jajá jajá mira que preguntas.

Que teme que es Sasuke, que esperaba que hiciera si no cambiarme y ponerme el pijama, me quito la camisa del uniforme de trabajo pero parecen como si resbalaran, no consigo quitarme ni un botón.

-Trae dobe, déjame a mí

-Gracias teme, cuando quieres eres simpático.

-Gracias, me hace una ilusión que me lo diga una persona ebria

-Una ¿Qué?

-Déjalo dobe.

Sasuke esta desabrochándome la camisa, parece que esta concentrado mirando la camisa, yo no le veo la gran cosa pero el parece entretenido mirándome la camisa y el pecho, al terminar me quito la camisa y Sasuke se aleja de mi hasta casi la otra esquina, ni que le fuera a pegar algo.

Me desabrocho el pantalón y empiezo a bajármelos hasta quitármelos completamente, me giro a coger mi pijama y resbalo y me caigo al suelo, de verdad este suelo es una mierda, me siento un poco mareado.

-Sasuke anda ayúdame a levantarme-le pido

Sasuke me mira como si estuviera loco, el esta solo con el pantalón de su pijama, se acerca a mi y yo abro mis piernas para que se ponga en medio y me ayude a levantarme, Sasuke se para y me mira con asombro como si le fuera a pegar.

-Ayúdame teme- le pido una vez mas alargando mi mano.

Sasuke se acerca despacio como si el suelo quemara, se acerca y coge mi mano y tira de mí hasta que consigo levantándome agarrandome a Sasuke, me agarro de su cintura y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Naruto que

-No me encuentro bien, estoy mareado

Sasuke suspira y pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, con el otro intenta coger la parte de arriba del pijama.

-Sasuke estas frío.

-Es por que estoy sin camisa, dobe

-Yo estoy sin camisa y tengo calor por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke se tensa de momento y aprieta un poco mas el brazo que tienes sobre mis hombros, yo solo me agarro más a el, cada vez siento mas mareo.

-Será mejor que te pongamos la parte de arriba-me dice

Me conduce hasta en inodoro y me sienta para que no me caiga, con esfuerzo logra ponerme la parte superior del pijama, cada vez siento mas mareo y ganas de dormir, me inclino un poco y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho otra vez, el me agarra con un brazo de la cintura y la otra por los hombros ayudándome a levantarme, me agarro de su cuello para no caerme.

-Itachi, abre la puerta por favor

-Que hacéis que tardáis tanto, vaya Sasuke si quieres intimida solo dilo

-Se ha merado por el alcohol, abre más la puerta y deshaz la cama

Poco a poco me conduce a la habitación, siento mi cabeza dar vueltas, por eso no bebo, llegamos hasta el cuarto y nos acercamos a la cama, Sasuke intenta dejarme despacio en la cama pero lo tengo fuertemente agarrado y al final acabamos los en ella abrazados, me dejo recostar en el pecho de Sasuke, ahora es calido.

-¿Naruto debemos llamar a tu casa para avisar a alguien?- me pregunta Itachi.

-No- le contesto- yo estoy solo, tengo sueño.

Dios mío siento un dolor de cabeza enorme, no quiero ni abrir los ojos, pienso quemarme acostado toda la mañana, pero creo que algo se mueve al lado mío, sera que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, no, ahora siento como algo me abraza, me volteo un poco y puedo distinguir algo negro, lo que parece un cabello, intento fijar mejor mi vista a pesar del mareo y el dolor de cabeza, dios mío es Sasuke, pero ¿que hago yo en una cama con Sasuke?, ¿y por que esta desnudo de cintura para arriba?, ¿y por que me abraza?

Bueno este capitulo me a costado bastante, sobre todo por mi resfriado y mis delirios pero espero que os guste. Gracias

Tsunade25: Agradezco mucho tus review ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero te siga gustando mucho la historia, yo le pongo todo mi esfuerzo al ser la primera.

Selene Mindthelay: Muchas gracias por la advertencia, como ves lo e cambiado aunque me a costado un poco, espero no sea muy lioso, volverte a dar las gracias por tu apoyo.

Panleeblackfraids: Muchas gracias por tu review me alegra mucho que te agrade la historia y sigas con nosotros esta historia. Gracias.

Gracias a todos y hasta muyyyyyy pronto.


	4. Conociendote mas

Haver Naruto respira hondo y piensa que haces en una cama que no es la tuya, con Sasuke abrazándote de la cintura y medio desnudo, además este pijama ni siquiera es tuyo, aunque me suena de algo o ya lo e visto antes, ohh dios, ahora se mueve, parece que se esta despertando, ¿Qué hago? Me muevo, me voy corriendo, no esa no es opción por que no se donde esta mi ropa, ahora si se esta despertando, abre los ojos y mira lo que ahí a su alrededor, y parece que por fin se a percatado de que estoy aquí.

-Bueno días dobe.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- vale el tío como si me viera todas las mañanas, es que no se sorprende

-Como que que haces aquí, pues ayer noche viniste conmigo a mi casa y a mi habitación- responde todo tranquilo Sasuke

-¿A tu habitación? ¿Esta es tu habitación?- me siento en la cama y miro a mi al rededor

-Si dobe, no recuerdas que llegamos a mi casa, bebimos un poco de sake mientras hablamos y después nos cambiamos de ropa y nos fuimos a dormir los dos juntitos.

-No no no no, primero yo no bebo, espera si bebí, pero no recuerdo haberme cambiado de ropa o dormir contigo.- no recuerdo nada de eso

-Eso no decías anoche.-responde con esa sonrisa de superioridad.

-Anoche, como que anoche ¿Qué me has hecho Sasuke? ¿Y por que no llevas camiseta?- eso ya es alarmante

-Por que tú no me dejaste recuerdas.

-QUÉ no no no no yo quiero irme de aquí ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- dios esto parece un fic yaoi

-Vamos dobe no seas asin, con lo bien que nos lo pasamos anoche.- me responde acercándose a mi

-¿pero que dices majareta? Seguro que me hiciste algo, pienso averiguarlo y veras teme

TOC TOC

-Adelante-responde Sasuke

-Buenos días Ototo-Kun – responde Itachi mientras entra en la habitación

-¿Qué quieres?

-Saber por que hacíais tanto ruido- de repente se acerca donde yo estaba y da un abrazo de oso- Naru-Chan que mono estas recién levantado

-Itachi-san suéltame me estoy ahogando

-Como que Itachi-san, si ayer solo me decías Itachi

-¿Tu sabes lo que hice ayer?-pregunte esperanzado

-Claro, llegaste a mi casa con mi Ototo, entramos los tres en la habitación y jugamos a las preguntas y respuestas bebiendo sake, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Algo pero, ¿Por qué e acabado durmiendo con tu hermano?- ahora recuerdo lo del jueguecito de las preguntas

-Por que era muy tarde, tu estabas borracho, asin que os cambiasteis y cuando fuimos a acostarte estaban tan borracho que acabaste dormido abrazado a mi hermano.

-Pero el dice

-Yo solo he dicho la verdad-responde riendo- te dije que llegamos a mi cuarto, te dije que bebimos, y te dije que estoy sin camiseta por que tu no me dejaste, ya que acabaste dormido abrazado a mi y no me dejabas moverme, simple

-ASIN NO ME LO HAS DICHO- le reprocho

-Como que no, tu entendiste lo que te dio la gana

-Pero yo, no tu, arggg eres insufrible.

-Gracias el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Vamos enanos, cambiaos y bajar que el desayuno esta listo, por cierto Naru-Chan, mande a lavar tu uniforme par que pudieras ponértelo hoy, que Sasuke te preste algo.

-Gracias Itachi-respondo un poco ausente

Itachi sale del cuarto y Sasuke se levanta con dirección a su armario, saca un par de prendas y me deja unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa azul en el final de la cama.

-Voy a cambiarme al baño, tú cámbiate aquí y no me sigas- me dice entre risas.

-¿Quién quisiera seguirte a ti al baño? Baka

-Pues ayer bien que te metiste conmigo- responde burlándose

-Cuando me acuerde de todo ya veras, Sasuke

El solo río aun más metiéndose al baño a cambiarse, me levanto para dirigirme hacia la ropa cuando Sasuke abre la puerta del baño,

-Si quieres puedes esperar y ducharte, ¿a menos que también quieras entrar a la ducha conmigo?- me pregunta socarronamente.

-No quiero ducharme contigo so teme, ¿no ahí otro baño?

-Si quieres ducharte tendrás que esperar a que yo salga.

Volvió a meterse en el baño y pude oír el grifo de la ducha desde la habitación, mientras esperaba a que Sasuke se duchara mire la ropa que me había prestado, también era de una marca cara a pesar de no ser muy llamativa, aunque me gustaba el color de las ropas que me había dejado.

Sasuke seguía duchándose en el baño y a mi me estaban entrando unas ganas muy malas de usar en baño, además con el sonido del agua no ayuda, me levanto de la cama y camino un poco por la habitación para quitarme la sensación de pis que tengo en lo harto, Sasuke Sige duchándose, ¿Cuánto tarda una persona en darse un baño? Me acerco a la puerta y toco con la palma.

-Sasuke no puedes darte prisa, tengo que usar el lavabo- le digo

-Pues espera dobe que estoy terminando.

-¿No puedes darte un poco de prisa?- le digo esperanzado

-Estoy terminado Naruto.

Ay como no se de prisa de nada me va a servir, siento que se me escapa, me agarro mis partes intentando aguantar mientras esperaba que terminar, oigo como se para el ruido de agua, vamos Sasuke termina de una vez, que no aguanto.

-Sasuke, date prisa por favor que necesito entrar

-Dobe tienes que esperar un momento

-Que no aguanto teme, que me lo hago encima

-No seas quejita y aguanta.

-Se acabo teme, tápate con lo que sea por que yo entro ya.

Desesperado abro la puerta y veo a Sasuke solamente con una toalla pequeña envolviéndole el cuerpo mojado, me mira con sorpresa por haberme colado en el baño.

-Date la vuelta

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Que te des la vuelta, no aguanto más y no quiero que me veas.

Sasuke no dice nada mas y se da la vuelta, yo no puedo esperar mas y me bajo un poco el pantalón y empiezo a orinar, lanzo un suspiro de satisfacción, un poco mas y no se que hubiera pasado.

-No me lo puedo creer-dice Sasuke

-No podía esperar más Sasuke, te dije que era urgente

-Estas cosas solo me pasan cuando estoy contigo- gimoteaba Sasuke.

-Y que querías que hiciera, mearme encima-respondo

-Lo que quiero es que termines de una vez, dobe

Termino de una vez y me limpio con un poco de papel y me coloco bien el pantalón.

-Ya Baka, vez como tampoco era para tanto- le replico.

Sasuke se vuelve con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándome recriminatoriamente como si le hubiera robado algo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto

-No nada, solo iba a preguntarte si quieres verme mientras me seco o lo quieres hacer tú.

-Si claro eso es lo que mas me apetece, tocarte a ti.

Seguro que a este se le a perdido un tornillo o algo por el estilo, que lo toque yo dice, el tío ahí nada mas con una toalla, descalzo, la toalla que apenas le tapa nada, el pecho por el cual todavía le cae agua, la verdad es que parece que Sasuke hace gimnasia o se mantiene en forma ya que tiene un buen cuerpo y mojado se le nota mas.

Pero qué cojones pienso, Sasuke con buen cuerpo, ahora lo único que me queda por pensar es que esta bueno vamos, una cosa es que no sea feo y otra muy distinta que es lo encuentre bueno, sigue mirándome con cara de enojo mientras algunos mechones de pelo le tapan los ojos, nunca le había visto con el pelo mojado, la verdad me gusta mas asín que con todo lo que se tiene que echar, vale ya Naruto que coño te pasa esta mañana.

-Sales o no dobe, no tengo todo el día.

-Ya me voy teme, ni que tuvieras algo mejor que hacer

Cierro la puerta de un portazo, pero que coño ando pensando a estas horas de la mañana, aunque no se que hora, miro el reloj que tiene Sasuke en la mesita y no creo lo que marcan las manecillas, SON YA LA 1 DE LA TARDE, tengo que estar en cuatro horas en el trabajo y hoy tengo que estar hasta tarde en el trabajo

Empiezo a vestirme a toda prisa para poder buscar a Itachi y que me de el uniforme, ya me duchare en mi casa, tengo que comer y llegar a mi trabajo, le prometí a mi jefe que hoy llegaría antes, y ni siquiera se donde estoy, ya que no se en que barrio esta la casa de Sasuke, tengo que saber la parada de metro mas cercana, el teme abre la puerta ya cambiado y me mira como me pongo los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces dobe?, ¿no te vas a duchar?- me pregunta curioso.

-No tengo tiempo teme, tengo que llegar a mi casa para comer e ir a trabajar, ya es muy tarde.

-¿Hoy también trabajas?- me pregunto

-si, trabajo los fines de semana.

-Aun no entiendo por que- me dice mirándome como termino de arreglarme

-Pues por que las cosas no se pagan solas.

Abro la puerta y al salir me encuentro en un gran pasillo, desde luego se nota que la familia de Sasuke tuene mucho dinero, empiezo a recorrer el pasillo buscando las escaleras hasta que siento a Sasuke al lado Mio mirándome entretenido.

-Primero tendrás que encontrar a mi hermano, que es quien sabe donde esta tu uniforme.

-¿Tu sabes donde estas? Pregunto

-No

-Ufff...

-Haremos una cosa, te ayudare a buscar tu ropa y al loco de Itachi y tu te quedaras con nosotros a comer

-Pero tengo que llegar al trabajo

-Yo te acercare en la moto.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?- pregunto

-Por que si no te quedas tendré que aguantar solo a Itachi.

-A eso se le llama conveniencia.

-¿Y que?- me pregunta divertido

-Nada nada, tú a lo tuyo

Llegamos por fin a las escaleras y Sasuke empieza a bajar primero, yo le sigo detrás ya que non quiero perderme Por su mansión, llegamos a la cocina la cual es tan grande como mi apartamento, ahí tres cocineros preparando lo que supongo es el almuerzo, se giran y al mirar a Sasuke hacen una reverencia.

-¿Han visto a Itachi?- pregunta Sasuke

-No Sasuke-sama, lo vimos hace unos minutos en el comedor, puede que aun este allí.

-Gracias por todo- respondió Sasuke y volvió a reanudar la caminata en busca de su hermano

Llegamos a un gran comedor en el cual había una gran mesa rectangular pero solo dos sillas al fondo, muchos cuadros colgando de la pared, había varios muebles de madera de color caoba, varios candelabros en los muebles, y pude ver a Itachi sentado en una silla cerca del gran ventanal que alumbraba en estos momentos el comedor.

-Habéis tardado mucho Ototo- nos hablo sonriendo.

-Naruto tiene que trabajar, asín que necesitamos su uniforme.

-Ooo... Naru-Chan no te vallas.

-Lo siento Itachi, pero mi jefe me espera hoy temprano en la tarde- conteste apenado.

-Ooo..., bueno ¿pero al menos te quedaras a comer no?- me pregunto junto con una sonrisa infantil a pesar de su edad.

-Claro, arigato por todo- sonreí, la verdad me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor como Itachi.

-Bien, como tardasteis tanto se llevaron el desayuno y ya están empezando a preparar el almuerzo.

-¿Dónde esta el uniforme de Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo estaban lavando, supongo que lo plancharan también.

-No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo- nunca me a gustado que la gente tenga que encargarse de mis cosas.

-No te preocupes Naru-Chan, dime ¿Dónde trabajas?- me pregunto Itachi.

-En un bar en la calle Nihon, el bar se llama Sayuri y suelen ir tanto gente de la calle como empresarios.

-¿y solo trabajas los fines de semana?

-Si, asín tengo tiempo para el instituto y estudiar.

-¿Y que haces en el bar?

-Pues sirvo copas, preparo las salas y cuando me toca limpio con mis compañeros el local.

-¿Y puedo ir un día a verte Naru-Chan? Me pregunta mirándome como un niño de 5 años, hasta juraría que salían estrellitas de los ojos.

-Ehhh claro, cuando quieras Itachi.

-Siiiiiiii- y como por arte de magia otra vez lo tengo colgando del cuello con su abrazo de oso.

Comí con Sasuke e Itachi, aunque más bien una comida parecía una película de comedia por la conversación/discusión entre Itachi y Sasuke sobre cualquier cosa de la que habláramos, la verdad es que Sasuke me daba envidia, tener un hermano como Itachi seria estupendo, aunque todavía no entiendo por que sus padres viven en la otra parte del mundo.

Terminamos de comer si se puede llamar asín, por un momento creí que Sasuke alcanzaría a Itachi con el cuchillo, me trajeron el uniforme y subí al cuarto de Sasuke para cambiarme, mientras termino de ponerme la camisa observo las fotografías que tiene Sasuke en su escritorio, me acerco hasta poder ver quienes salen en ellas, en una puedo ver a Itachi y Sasuke cuando eran pequeños, puede ser que Itachi tuviera ocho años y Sasuke 4, podían verse en el parque jugando en los columpios.

En la siguiente podían verse a Itachi, Sasuke y a una mujer muy guapa de largo pelo moreno y delgada figura y a su lado un hombre alta de complexión robusto con una gran frialdad en su rostro, seguramente serian sus padres, los hermanos se parecían muchos a su madre.

Termine de vestirme y Salí a buscar a Sasuke para poder irnos hacia mi trabajo, baje las escaleras y encontré a Itachi esperándome al lado de la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa como un niño que quiere hacer travesuras.

-N-A-R-U-C-H-A-N- me llama divertido

-Dime Itachi

-Después tendrás una sorpresa- me dice y se va en dirección a su habitación

La verdad creo que esto viene de familia por que estos dos hermanos no están muy cuerdos que digamos, abro la puerta y me dirigió al garaje donde Sasuke me espera sentado en la moto, me pasa un casco para montarme en la moto y como el DIA anterior me subo a la moto y me agarro a Sasuke. A los veinte minutos llegamos al bar, la verdad ahora se por que le gusta tanto montar en moto, la sensación de libertad y como sientes el aire en ti te hace sentir como un águila volando por el cielo.

-Gracias por traerme Sasuke- le agradezco por el viaje

-De nada dobe, espero te valla bien en tu trabajo

-Seguro, nos veremos mañana en el instituto.

Me despido de Sasuke y entro en el bar donde ya me espera mis compañeros, después de saludarlos a todos empezamos a limpiar el local, las habitaciones, la cocina y el suelo, después de tenerlo todo limpio abrimos el bar y empezamos a atender a los clientes que entraban, cuatro horas después me encontraba detrás de la barra sirviendo copas cuando escuche una voz conocida.

-Me gustaría un whisky con hielo Naru-Chan

Al darme la vuelta me encuentro con Itachi mirándome con una sonrisa, me acerco hasta donde esta y le miro dudoso.

-¿que haces aquí Itachi?- Le pregunte

-Me dijiste que podría ir a verte a tu trabajo

-No me esperaba que vinieras hoy

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Haciendo tarea de instituto, aunque veo por tu cara que tú no lo haz echo.

-Se me olvido, este fin de semana ha sido muy liado

-Jejejejeje ¿y mi trago?- me pregunta

-Enseguida te lo traigo.

-Sabes Naru-Chan e venido a hablar contigo de algo

-Dime Itachi- le digo mientras le sirvo su pedido

-Naru-Chan quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Si

-Se que parecerá un poco raro, pero me gustaría que no te alejaras de mi hermano.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi hermano nunca a sido muy sociable y amigable, pero tu pareces llevarte bien con el, el a sufrido mucho y siempre a preferido estar solo, pero contigo es diferente.

-Tu hermano es un chico un poco irritable, solo quiere estar conmigo para meterse conmigo.

-Es su manera de demostrar cariño

-Si así demuestra su cariño no se que hará cuando odie a alguien

-Solo quiero pedirte que sigas siendo amigo de Sasuke

-No es que no quiera ser su amigo Itachi, solo que el no quiere ser amigo mío, solo le interesa dejarme en ridículo.

-¿Y si le dieras una oportunidad? No te estoy pidiendo que mates a nadie

-Esta bien Itachi, a mi no me cae mal tu hermano es solo que el siempre se mete conmigo

-No te preocupes Naru-Chan, conmigo también es igual, ya sabes cosas de hermanos

-Si claro, cosas de hermanos

-Bueno dime Naru-Chan cuanto es el whisky.

-Invita la casa- le dije despidiéndome con la mano

Lo vi. Levantarse y salir del bar, seguí atendiendo a los clientes hasta la hora de cierre, me despedí de mis compañeros y me dirigí a la estación de metro pensando en lo que me había dicho Itachi, no entendía por que tenia que pedirme precisamente a mi que no me alejara de su hermano, no tenia sentido, Sasuke siempre estaba metiéndose conmigo, nunca me a tratado de otra forma, excepto este fin de semana, no entiendo como acabe en su casa con el y su hermano.

Llego el metro y abriendo sus puertas subí al vagón y me agarre como siempre de la anilla, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Itachi, le pedía que no se alejara de Sasuke, que no dejara de ser "amigos" si podían calificarse asín y que fuera paciente, es casi como si le hubiera regalado a su hermano, la verdad es que al no tener hermanos no se como son las relaciones o como se tendrían que portar en frente de unos, pero la verdad que es no me hubiera importado tener un aniki como Itachi, por lo menos me alegraría cuando tuviera que llegar a casa y decir-ya estoy en casa- aunque no me quejo de mi vida.

Llego a mi estación y bajándome en dirección a mi casa me doy cuenta de que hace un par de días no me encuentro con mi "acosador" en el metro, la verdad e estado tan ocupado que ni de eso me percate, al llegar a mi casa me dirijo a la cocina a por algo de comer y al abrir el frigorífico solo me doy cuenta de que además de saltarme las practicas de deporte del instituto me salte la compra, me dirijo a la alacena y saco unos de mis botes de ramen preciados, caliento el agua para mis fideos mientras cojo papel y lápiz y empiezo a apuntar la lista de la compra.

Una vez cenado me dirijo al baño para una buena ducha ya que no pude hacerlo en casa de los uchihas, una vez bien duchadito me seco con una toalla y caigo en la cama mas relajado después del baño, me tapo con las mantas y me preparo para dormir sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Itachi.

Me levanto como cada mañana tranquilo demás por que no tengo que ducharme por la mañana ya que lo hice ayer antes de acostarme, bajo a desayunar lo poco que queda en la cocina, hoy sin falta tendré que ir a hacer la compra, y aunque no me guste tendré que pedirle a Iruka-sensei la tarde libre de deportes si quiero seguir comiendo, salgo de casa en dirección al metro, lo cojo como todas las mañanas pero ahora mirando cada tres minutos para atrás esperando a mi "acosador" la verdad es un `poco tonto esperar a un chico que ni siquiera conoces y que …. Bueno que tenemos ese tipo de encuentros, creo que estoy pensando que Sasuke tiene razón y a veces, solo a veces puedo ser un poco dobe, llego al instituto y subo las escaleras como cada mañana en busca de mi clase, al llegar veo a Hinata y Kiba hablando amistosamente y según parece riéndose de alguna gracias que dice Kiba.

-Buenos días chicos-salude

-Buenos días Naruto-Kun- me saluda Hinata

-¿Como estas Naruto?- pregunta Kiba

-Bien, hoy e llegado más temprano, ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

-Lengua con Iruka-sensei-me responde Kiba

-Maldición se me olvido hacer la tarea-auch ¿que es ese golpe?

-Uzuratonkachi

-Buenos días a ti también Sasuke

-No hiciste la tarea

-Será por que algún teme no me dejo hacerla el fin de semana y tuve que trabajar

-Que lastima, me temo que hoy te castigaran- me dice sonriendo prepotentemente, a veces pienso que solo tiene esa sonrisa y no sabe hacer mas.

-¿Tu la haz echo?-pregunte

-Pues claro que si dobe

Estoy apunto de mandarlo a la mierda cuando me acuerdo que si no la entrego el sensei me castigara, entonces si que no podré pedirle la tarde libre de deportes para ir a hacer la compra.

-Me la dejas- le susurre bajito.

-¿no te e oído Naruto decías algo?

-¿Si me dejas la tarea? Seguí preguntando bajo

-Más alto dobe

-Maldito seas Sasuke ¿si me dejas tu estupida tarea?- acabe chillando en medio de la clase con un Kiba y Hinata muertos de la risa.

-Esta bien dobe, para que veas que soy misericordioso

Ahí que ver los humos que se gasta el chico, me presta la tarea y me siento velozmente a copiarla mientras Kiba se acerca preguntándome

-¿desde cuando te llevas bien con el uhciha?

-No es que me lleve muy bien, es solo que lo soporto larga historia

-Ahh bien ¿por lo demás bien?

-Por que no iba a estarlo, los estudios los llevo, el trabajo también

-Perfecto entonces nada mas

-¿Qué pasa Kiba? ¿Tampoco has hecho la tarea y quieres que te la deje?

-No no, solo curiosidad- me dice sonriendo

Se aleja de mi y se acerca a hablar con Hinata que mira preocupada a Kiba y luego a mi, no se que se traen entre manos

-Konichiwa - saluda Shikamaru al entrar en el salón

-Konichiwa- respondo sin dejar de copiar la tarea

-¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto?- me pregunta

-Bien, ¿que os a dado esta mañana a ustedes?- pregunto ya escamado

-Nada, solo curiosidad

-Sasuke, toma ya e terminadas gracias

-Haber si hoy te acuerdas de hacer la tarea Uzuratonkachi

-Para un favor que te pido teme podrías ser mas simpático

-No me apetece, gracias.

-Te saldrán arrugas de ser tan serio.

-Y a ti de andar todo el día riendo.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludo Iruka-sensei al entrar en clases.

-Buenos días sensei- repetimos a coro.

-Bien saquen sus cuadernos y empiecen a apuntar la tarea que voy a escribir en el pizarrón

Empezamos a apuntar la dichosa tarea, no ahí cosa que odie mas que calificar y clasificar poemas antiguos, no son lo mío, al acabar de apuntar el sensei nos deja unos minutos para intentar realizarla, volteo a ver a Shikamaru que esta a mi lado y veo que ya esta apoyado en la mesa con los ejercicios hechos, a veces no logro entender con lo flojo que es como puede ser tan listo

-¿Te va bien con la tarea Naruto?- pregunta Iruka-sensei

-Si sensei estoy en ello-respondo

-Bien, cualquier cosa me avisas

De verdad a la gente le sientan muy mal los lunes por que hoy esta todo el mundo pesadito conmigo, sigo con los dichosos poemas no sin ver antes como Sasuke ríe prepotente por la pregunta del sensei, ignorándolo completamente sigo a lo mío.

-Sensei, no a puesto hoy la fecha ¿podría decirnos a que día estamos hoy?

-EEE a 14 de abril-responde dudoso

14 de abril

Levanto mi cabeza de golpe y abro sorprendido los ojos , saco mi móvil para comprobar la fecha y en efecto hoy es 14 de abril, ahora entiendo todas las preguntas de mis amigos y el comentario del sensei, creo que ellos se han dado cuenta al ver mi expresión, la verdad que e estado tan liado este fin de semana con los hermanos uchiha que no me había acordado de este día, el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, agacho un poco la cabeza mirando el cuaderno, por este día suelo faltar a la escuela e ir al cementerio a visitarles, seguramente a mis amigos les sorprendió verme y me preguntaron mi animo, el cual ahora mismo no encuentro

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta bajo Shikamaru

-No lo se, seme había olvidado la fecha

-¿Necesitas algo?- me vuelve a preguntar

-No- le respondo desanimado

La verdad es que se me han quitado las ganas de estar aquí, no tengo ni ganas de hacer la compra, y lo que mas me preocupa es que no e comprado flores para darles a mis padres, pensaran que ya no les quiero, que los e olvidado, aguantándome las ganas horribles de llorar que tengo en estos momentos levanto mi mano.

-¿Dime Naruto?- pregunta el sensei.

-¿puedo ir al baño?-pregunto con la voz quebrada

-Claro, por supuesto

Me levanto del asiento y sin mirar a nadie me dirijo a la salida del aula, al salir me dirijo al gimnasio sabiendo que a esta hora no habría nadie y podría desahogarme tranquilo, al terminar la hora y sonar el timbre me dirijo hacia mi clase, recojo mis cosas y empiezo a marcharme sin saludar a nadie.

-Ey dobe

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto sin voltearme, pero con lo cabezón que es se pone delante mía mirándome

-¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas que llamemos a alguien o algún familiar?- me pregunta

-Porque no te metes en tus asuntos uchiha- le contesto saliendo al fin del aula con dirección a la calle.

Sasuke se acerca a Shikamaru y preocupado por la conversación que tuvo con Naruto.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? Se ha ido

-La verdad que este día nunca suele venir al instituto, no lo esperábamos aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, suele saltarse las clases e ir a verlos, pero no se por que este año se le había olvidado.

Sasuke se puso serio y saliendo del salón saco su móvil para llamar

-Mochi Mochi

-Itachi

-Sasuke-ototo que ilusión que me llames, nunca me sueles llamar, dime hermanito.

-Necesito que me des permiso para que pueda salir del instituto

-Necesitaras darme una buena excusa.

-Necesito ir a ver a Naruto.

-¿Por qué? No ha ido hoy

-Si que ha venido pero se ha ido y no muy bien.

-¿Esta enfermo?

-No, es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres

-

-Itachi

-Este bien, te daré el permiso necesario, espero que lo encuentres y seas

-Ya lo se

Sasuke cuelga su móvil guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-Sasuke, entra al aula que vamos a empezar la clase

-Lo siento Ibiki-sensei, tengo que salir del instituto por unos asuntos, mi hermano esta llamando para dar la autorización.

-Esta bien Sasuke puede recoger sus cosas

-Gracias.

Sasuke salio del instituto con dirección hacia el cementerio en busca de Naruto, esperaba poder encontrarlo allí, mientras caminada distraído vio un gran cartel de oferta de flores, se acerco a la floristería anunciante y pidió un ramo de rosas blancas, una vez pagadas y recibidas volvió a caminar en dirección al cementerio. Al llegar empezó a buscar a Naruto entre las personas y calles, se encontró con uno de los vigilantes y paro a preguntar.

-Perdone ¿sabe donde esta la tumba de los señores uzumaki?

-Lo siento chico, pero no me suenan esos apellidos.

-Busco a un chico de mi misma edad, rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Te refieres a Naruto?

-Si, ¿lo conoce?

-Viene por estas fechas todos los años y en navidad, esta en la calle cruz del calvario.

-Muchas gracias.

Volvió a retomar el camino buscando en nombre de la calle que le habían facilitado, la encontró casi al final del cementerio, allí pudo ubicar al rubio sentado enfrente de las tumbas de sus padres y sollozando lo que parecía una disculpa, en cuanto mas se iba acercando mas entendía las palabras del rubio.

-Siento haberme olvidado de este día otosan, okasan, no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo- decía sollozando y haciéndose un ovillo enterrando su cabeza entre las piernas.

-Naruto.

Naruto se sobresalto no esperando a nadie con el, levanto la cabeza de entre las piernas y se volteo en dirección al uchiha, el cual pudo comprobar los rojos e hinchados ojos, los restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas y sus labios morados de tanto apretarlos con los dientes.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?

-E venido para estar contigo

-¿Por qué?

-Para que no estés solo

-No hace falta, estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas

-No te preocupes puedes volver.

-Me quedare contigo

-Soy un mal hijo sabias.

-Naruto

-Olvide este día, olvide su aniversario, olvide a mis padres-dijo volviendo a sollozar

-Naruto, puede que olvidaras este día, pero no creo que olvidaras a tus padres.

-Soy un mal hijo

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, paso un brazos por los hombros de Naruto acercándolo a el y susurrando.

-Yo creo que tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti, eres una gran persona, seguro que te observan cada día y sonríen orgullosos, y te están viendo ahora, no creo que ellos quieran que estés triste.

-Pero

-Pero creo que también entenderán que tú también los echas de menos, Asín que si tienes que llorar, llora hoy todo lo que quieras y vuelve a reír mañana para que tus padres puedan reír contigo.

Naruto volvió su cuerpo y abrazando al Uchiha apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y empezó a llorar desesperado abrazándose mas fuerte a Sasuke, este solo lo abrazo y dejo que llorara todo lo que quisiera

Gracias a todos y perdonen por la tardanza, le entro un virus y lo tuve que llevar a reparar, pero ya estoy aquí estoy empezando el próximo. Un beso y gracias por leerme

Selene Mindthelay : Yo no emborrache a Naru-chan, fue Sasuke lo juro ajjajajaja, me encanto escribir la escena del baño, mientras la escribía no paraba de reírme, me alegra tener tus rewies, un saludo de mi parte.

Tsunade25: me alegra mucho cuando me escribes, a lo largo de la historia no solo escribiré más de la vida de Sasuke, sino también de la de Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru y todos los demás espero actualizar muy pronto. Un beso muy grande


	5. En mi mente

Después de unos minutos Naruto se hubo calmado dejando de llorar, se separo del hombro del Uchiha y volvió a mirar las lapidas de sus padres y las flores que había traído para ellos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el Uchiha traía otro ramo consigo, y le miro preguntándole en silencio el por que de las flores.

-Cuanto me entere fui a buscarte y pensé que si iba a ver a tus padres debería traerles un presente.

-Gracias

-Toma-dijo pasándole un pañuelo

Naruto lo acepto y se limpio la cara y las marcas de lágrimas que aun tenia, se levanto del suelo seguido de Sasuke.

-Tengo que irme ya a casa.

-Te acompaño

-No hace falta, tengo que comprar comida para esta noche.

-Iras mañana a la escuela

-No lo se

-Esta bien, ten cuidado a la vuelta

Naruto se despidió y empezó a caminar rumbo a donde residía, cerca de allí siempre había ultramarinos abiertos las 24 horas, camino durante quince minutos, Naruto iba cabizbajo todavía deprimido, entro en un ultramarino y compro carne, verduras y arroz. Salió de la tienda y camino unos minutos mas hasta llegar a su casa, entro sin mucho animo y dejo los alimentos en el frigorífico, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer, subió a su habitación, se quito la ropa y se acostó hasta mañana esperando estar mejor.

Sasuke llego a su casa aun preocupado por Naruto y por como se encontraría, había sido raro tener que estar viendo las tumbas de los padres de su compañero, sobre todo había sido triste tener que ver a Naruto en ese animo y esa tristeza tan poco características con su carácter alegre y sonriente, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación cuando Itachi entro en casa y lo vio subiendo las escaleras y preocupado le pregunto.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto ototo?

-Mal, muy apenado

-¿Has ido al cementerio?

-Si, aunque ahí una cosa que ahora no me concuerda

-¿Qué?

-Cuando pregunte por la tumba de los señores Uzumaki el vigilante dijo que nunca había oído esos apellidos, y cuando encontré a Naruto y vi las tumbas de sus padres los apellidos eran Namikaze.

-A lo mejor es por que después lo adoptaron.

-No lo se.

Naruto despertó cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a molestarle, se froto los ojos y poco a poco se enderezo en la cama, se giro un poco para poder ver la hora en su despertador y vio que eran las diez de la mañana, ya tendrían que ir por la tercera hora de clase, aunque hoy no fuera al colegio decidió levantarse y dirigirse a los almacenes para hacer una compra mas grande que la de el día anterior, necesitaba despejarse y sabia que el aire fresco le vendría bien.

Se vistió con unos vaquero con su cinturón naranja que tanto le gustaba, una camisa blanca sin abrochar los dos primeros botones y dejando ver un poco su pecho y un collar que consistía en una esmeralda verde alargada y dos circonitas a cada lado, se mojo un poco la cabeza y se peino, bajo a la cocina y con lo que compro ayer se hizo un poco de carne rebozada y arroz para el desayuno.

Una vez desayunado y listo salió de su casa en dirección a los almacenes para su compra, hacia un día estupendo y cálido aunque con un poco de brisa que agradecía, llego a los almacenes y compro lo necesario para llenar la cocina, carne, pescado, verduras, arroz, bebida y eso si, su preciado ramen, no recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que lo comió, pero nunca dejaría de amar dicho alimento.

Una vez terminada la compra se dirigió a su casa dando un pequeño paseo, sin prisas, cuando iba a medio camino vio un parque donde unos niños corrían y jugaban al futbol, uno de los niños le pego demasiado fuerte a la pelota y salió del parque y paro justo al lado de Naruto.

-Por favor nos pasa la pelota

Naruto sonrió y le pego una pequeña patada al balón pasándole la pelota

-Gracias señor

Señor, le habían llamado señor, la verdad que en lugar de enfadarse se rio con ganas, la verdad es que ya tenia 17 años, a lo mejor era normal que los niños lo vieran como una persona adulta, empezó de nuevo su caminata a su casa sin prisas, a fin de cuentas nadie lo esperaba, volvió a recordar el día de ayer, había sido mas duro que otros años, quisiera reconocerlo o no la presencia de Sasuke o sus palabras le habían reconfortado "ellos entenderán que les echas de menos" esperaba de corazón que fuera así, que sus padres les entendieran, "seguros que estarán orgullosos de ti- no creo que ellos quieran que estés triste ", puede que tuvieran razón, puede o esperaba que sus padres siguieran cuidando de el, ahora con una paz que hace tiempo que no sentía llego a su casa, guardo todo en su lugar y preparo un pequeño almuerzo de arroz y pollo con curry, una vez comido se tumbo en el sofá de su casa a echar una pequeña siesta, cosa que no podía hacer muy a menudo ya fuera por el instituto o por su trabajo.

El timbre de su casa sonó varias veces haciendo que despertara de su apacible sueño, se levanto con desgana y fue a abrir la puerta a ver quien llamaba, al abrir se encontró a sus amigos, a Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, que curioso le miraban esperando algo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hemos venido a ver si quieres dar una vuelta y después a cenar-respondió Hinata

-Íbamos a decírtelo hoy, pero como no has venido, realmente mendosuke- hablo Shikamaru

-Esta bien, cojo mis llaves

Los tres se sorprendieron por su afirmación a salir con ellos, a los pocos segundos salió Naruto con sus llaves ya guardadas y cerrando la puerta de su casa, se dispusieron a ir al centro comercial, cuando llegaron se dirigieron primero a la zona de juegos, Kiba y Naruto se picaron entre ellos en el juego de disparos retándose a ver quien hacia mejor puntuación, al final Naruto gano por dos puntos mientras Kiba repetía una y otra vez que para la próxima se vengaría, luego jugaron los cuatro a las canastas, a los bolos y a los dardos, una vez terminaron de jugar cogieron todos sus tickets ganados y eligieron un peluche con forma de oso para Hinata, ella se los agradeció dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla, una vez terminados los juegos y sus estómagos rugiendo por comida se dirigieron al puesto de comida mas cercano, Hinata pidió tallarines con gambas, Kiba una gran ración de tofu frito con frito variado, Shikamaru pidió sopa de miso con un poco de arroz y Naruto pidió un especial ramen.

Todos hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia y reían cuando Kiba y Naruto se volvían a picar para una próxima partida de disparo.

-¿Han puesto mucho deberes hoy?-pregunte

-Va hoy hemos estado casi todo el día en grupos de deporte-dijo Shikamaru

-Pues para mi a sido genial practicar en vez de estudiar-respondió Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Deberías cuidar más tus notas Kiba-kun, después siempre andas apurado en los finales.

-jajajajajjajajja

-¿Iras mañana a la escuela?-pregunto Shikamaru

-Claro-respondí- hoy solo me sentía algo cansado

-Pues te aconsejo que descanses esta noche, mañana tenemos intensivo de deporte- respondió Kiba

-Claro dattebayo, yo siempre estoy en forma

Los demás rieron y terminamos de comer, al salir del centro comercial nos sorprendimos al encontrar apoyado en una farola a Neji, este al vernos se acerco a nosotros y le hablo a Hinata.

-Hinata-san e venido a buscarte, ya es tarde para que vuelvas sola a la casa.

-Gracias Neji-san –respondía nerviosa Hinata

-Nosotros pensábamos acercarla a su casa-respondió Kiba

-No hace falta, ya e venido yo, vamos Hinata-san.

-Si, hasta mañana chicos.

Hinata se despidió de nosotros y se fue junto con su primo, nosotros mirábamos extrañados la rara escena, sabíamos que la familia de Hinata era muy estricta y con valores de antaño, pero hace tiempo que no se preocupaban de ella, y que mandaran justo a su primo con el siempre comparaban y enfrentaban entre si no era lo mas normal, además siendo el carácter de Hinata tan bondadosa y compasiva saben que nunca se enfrentaría a su primo, no era su carácter, nos despedimos cada un gesto de mano y empecé a caminar para la estación de metro, no me apetecía caminar hasta casa

Compre mi billete y espere su llegada, mientras esperaba iba tarareando una canción y golpeando con mi pie el suelo al ritmo que siempre escucho cuando escuchaba música en mi mp3, de uno de mis grupos preferidos, Arashi, la canción era Sakura Sake, la conocía de memoria, tan concentrado estaba que casi pierdo el metro, entre y aunque había sitio para sentarse me agarre de las anillas, siempre que veía los asientos del vagón estaban muy sucios y me daba asco sentarme en ellos, seguía tarareando mi canción preferida cuando sentí en mi nuca una respiración caliente, me sobresalte sin moverme del sitio, sentí como un cuerpo se pegaba perfectamente al mío y una mano se posaba en mi cintura, este se acerco un poco mas a mi y con voz extremadamente ronca pregunto.

-¿Me echabas de meno?

La temperatura de mi cuerpo empezó a subir al notar como su mano intentaba colarse por mi camisa para tocarme, yo seguía quieto en mi sitio, ni siquiera mire por si había alguien mas en el vagón o estaban mirando, tampoco me moví cuando desabrocho mis dos últimos botones de la camisa y empezó a tocar mi pecho, empezando con mi vientre, suave pero duramente, recreándose de mi piel, tocando para parte que yo le dejaba, seguía subiendo poco a poco sin prisas, como si tuviéramos todas la noche para nosotros, llego a uno de mis pezones donde empezó a delinear con un dedo su contorno, llevo dos de sus dedos y me pellizco fuertemente, pegue un gemido en reacción, no me había dolido, me había gustado, me gustaba lo que me hacia, inconscientemente impulso mi cuerpo hacia atrás buscando mas contacto, siento otra mano en mi cintura y como también me impulsaba contra el para sentir mas, empecé a moverme contra su cintura friccionándome contra su pelvis, sintiendo su excitación contra mi, otro gemido salió de mis labios cuando el empezó también a moverse contra mi simulando una penetración, me agarre fuerte de la anilla, estaba realmente excitado y solo quería seguir sintiendo esas sensaciones tan placenteras en mi cuerpo y al parecer el también, note como saco su mano de mi camisa, y me guiaba hacia delante hasta toparme con una de las puertas del metro, las cuales estaban cerradas mientras transcurría el viaje, me apoyo en ella hasta estar apoyada de frente en ella, y volvió a pegarse a mi y a simular esa penetración tan placentera, solo que esta vez al estar apoyado y no poder echar mi cuerpo hacia la nada, la sentí mas pegada a mi cuerpo, mas caliente, escuche un gemido de su parte y eso solo logro excitarme mas, los dos seguíamos con esa penetración entre nosotros, se agacho un poco y empezó a lamerme la nuca y a mordérmela ferozmente, no podía para de gemir lo mas bajo posible, en un acto totalmente espontaneo y sorprendiendo a mi acosador, volví mi brazo hacia atrás agarrando una de sus nalgas y lo apretaba mas contra mi, esta vez lo dos jadeamos a la vez, y pude notar como un poco de su saliva se escapaba y bajaba desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda, realmente me sentía desfallecer, tenia una gran erección entre mis piernas al igual que el chico apretado fuertemente sobre mi, nunca había llegado a ese estado, pensado solo por un momento que deseaba que ninguno de los dos tuviéramos esas molestas ropas en medio.

-Vamos a tener que separarnos- de dijo al odio roncamente mordiéndolo dando otra embestida.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte con voz quebrada, no quería que se fuera.

-Llega tu parada.

Maldecía internamente el tener que separarme en este momento de mi acosador particular.

-No te preocupes- me dijo con voz excitada- nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto

Se separo de mí un poco y esta vez me dio una embestida más fuerte que las demás haciéndome temblar entero y ha el gemir, cuando las puertas se abrieron y se oía como anunciaba mi parada sin girarme le murmure

-Hasta pronto.

Me baje como siempre del metro, hacia delante y sin mirar atrás, una vez se hubo ido el vagón me volví como si fuera a verlo delante mía, hacia tiempo que no volvía a toparse con el, seguía sin entender como una persona que no conozco puede hacerme sentir así, sentirme tan cachondo, acalorado y deseoso de mas si ni siquiera sabia quien era o como era, algo que me moría de ganas de saber, pero que no podía hacer si no quería que este juego inventado por un desconocido y seguido por mi propia voluntad terminara, me agarre la entrepierna sintiendo la potencia de mi excitación y dando un pequeño gemido, nunca había llegado a este extremo, nunca había sentido que alguien pudiera hacerle sentir por la necesidad de otro cuerpo, o la cercanía a ese nivel de otra persona, chico o chica, y lo que mas le inquietaba, es que era un chico el que lo acosaba y lo acosaba, y me sentía tan bien sintiéndolo, nunca me había fijado en ninguna chica en mi instituto, claro que tampoco que me pasaba con ningún chico, pero solo deseaba encontrarse con el otra vez, Dándome media vuelta Salí de la estación rumbo a mi casa, cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi baño a darme una ducha fría para que se bajara mi erección que parecía no querer hacerme caso y no querer desaparecer, pero como podía hacerlo cuando aun sentía como me pellizcaba los pezones, como mordía y lamia mi nuca, como hacia fricción contra mi cuerpo, mierda como siga así nunca podre bajar esta erección, una vez llevado un largo rato en la ducha y bajado mi problemilla personal, me acosté dispuesto a dormir, mañana me esperaba un día duro de deporte y quería estar en plena forma.

El despertador sonando en toda la casa, maldiciéndolo me levante para ir a mi mesa y apagarlo de mala manera, no se como me duran tanto los despertadores con los golpes que le doy, me dirijo con pereza al ropero, saco mi uniforme y perezosamente me lo pongo, bajo a la cocina aun medio dormido, me preparo unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un cacao caliente para ver si dejo de estar medio dormido, una vez desayunado y limpiado mi plato y vaso me dirijo a la salida no sin antes coger mi mochila y dirigirme a la escuela, llego a la estación de metro y nervioso espero volver a encontrarme con mi acosador, no se como puedo pensar en eso a estas horas de la mañana, y como del día a la noche pienso en que aparezca ese desconocido que a despertados ese tipo de sensaciones en mi, llega el tren y con una ilusión desconocida subo al metro, pero al llegar a la parada correspondiente mi animo baja un poco al igual que mi cuerpo cuando bajo del vagón, resoplo desganado y me dirijo a la escuela, al llegar saludo como todas las mañanas a mis compañeros, algunos tienen puesto el uniforme de gimnasia al igual que Shikamaru, que devolviéndome el saludo me advierte que los que estamos elegidos para deporte tenemos que cambiarnos e ir al gimnasio a empezar a entrenar, desganado dejo mi mochila debajo de mi mesa y me vuelvo rumbo a los vestidores, al llegar veo a Kiba cambiando y este al verme empieza a chillar en su particular saludo mañanero.

-Ey Naruto por aquí- decía moviendo sus manos en gestos exagerados.

-Ya te e visto Kiba- respondí sacando mi prenda deportiva de mi casetilla y acercándome a el

-Oye, no te sorprendiste de la reacción de ayer de Neji, nunca ha recogido a Hinata, y parecía molesto con nosotros.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor su familia lo mando a el a buscarla.

-Puede ser, aunque sigo pensando que su familia es algo rara.

-Seguramente.

-Konichiwua- saludo desganado Sasuke entrando en el vestuario dirigiéndose a su casillero.

Algunos le devolvieron el saludo algo así como alabándole o haciéndole la pelota, nunca entenderé esa actitud, puede que sea rico, pero no es un dios.

-Konichiwua Sasuke- teme – le contesto a mi manera, al verme sonríe escuetamente y se acerca a donde estamos

-Konichiwua dobe- me saluda a su manera

-Oye Kiba, que deporte tenemos ahora.

-Futbol- responde

-Entonces nos toca con Neji y su grupo.

-Seguramente

Empezamos a cambiarnos y a ponernos la vestimenta deportiva, cuando solo me falta la camiseta Sasuke se vuelve hacia mi y me toca el cuello.

-Oye dobe, ¿y esta marca en tu nuca? Esta morado

-¿Así?- pregunto tocándome donde antes lo hacia Sasuke- no recuerdo haberme…

De repente me acuerdo a lo que el se refiere "_se agacho un poco y empezó a lamerme la nuca y a mordérmela ferozmente" _ era de el encuentro de anoche, me había dejado una marca.

-Así, es que ayer duchándome se cayó el grifo y me dio en la nuca

-Mira que eres torpe- se metió conmigo Kiba

-Si puede- le sonreí nerviosamente

-Pues parece otra cosa

-Solo es un pequeño golpe, que va a ser teme

Me termine de poner la camisa logrando tapar el chupetón que tenia para evitar mas el tema, espera a Kiba y los dos salimos de los vestuarios rumbo al gimnasio donde ya nos esperaba Gay-sensei, esperamos a que todos llegaran escuchando la campana del instituto dando empezado el día escolar, una vez todos juntos empezó a hablar.

-Buenos días alumnos hoy tendremos día intensivo de entrenamiento, ya solo quedan dos semanas para el campeonato inter escolar y tenemos que ponernos muy en forma

-Hai gay-sensei, daré lo mejor de mi juventud.

-Así se habla lee.

Juraría que podría ver detrás de esos dos una cascada con su atardecer, la verdad es que menudo profesor que nos a tocado.

Estuvimos durante tres horas entrenando todo tipo de deportes, cada uno para el cual había sido asignado, teniendo también que cambiar de deporte cada una hora para poder entrenar todos sus deportes, después de dichas horas nos dejaron ducharnos e ir a comer el almuerzo, estábamos agotados y todavía nos quedaba el resto de la tarde, me encontré con mi amigos y fuimos a comer a los jardines de la parte de atrás del colegio, allí había un gran árbol y nosotros a veces comíamos allí para no hacerlo siempre en el comedor.

-Hoy nos ha tocado natación intensiva, hemos estados dos horas practicando tanto largos como saltos y perfeccionar nuestro estilo.

-No te quejes Hinata, Naruto y yo hemos estado con los del grupo superior en futbol y tu primo no nos lo a puesto fácil

-Tampoco a sido tanto Kiba, la verdad es que yo me lo e pasado bien.

-Claro tú ibas de un lado para otro, a veces no sabíamos de que equipo eras

-Ustedes siempre armando jaleo

-Y tu Shikamaru con lo flojo que eres no se como participas.

-Por que si no su madre le liara la gorda, ¿no?

-Tu si que eres problemático Naruto.

Iba a protestar mas que por diversión que otra cosa cuando escuchamos un par de gritos, nos volteamos a ver y vino de pronto a Sasuke escondiéndose detrás de unas esquinas para evitar a lo que suponíamos era su club de fans, al parecer Sasuke trababa de quitárselas de encima para comer tranquilo, la verdad es que verlo en apuros me divierte particularmente.

-Ey teme

Sasuke parece haberme escuchado por que voltea a verme, le hago señales con la mano para que se acercase hacia nosotros, curioso se dirige hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-dice riendo

-Tan simpático como siempre teme, ¿quieres comer con nosotros?

-¿Comer con ustedes?

-No te vamos robar, solo lo he dicho por que te veía comer solo, pero por nosotros no te preocupes- será teme el tío este

-Si querías que comiera contigo me lo hubieras dicho, usuratonchaki- dice sentándose a mi lado

-Serás baka, y yo que lo digo con mi buena intención- será mal nacido

-Ya ya dobe, no seas tan escandaloso

Mis amigos veían la escena divertido y reían por nuestras peleas infantiles, empezamos a sacar los bentos con las comidas para empezar nuestro almuerzo, nosotros siempre comprobábamos que traíamos cada uno y nos intercambiábamos parte de nuestra comida, Hinata era la que mejor sabia cocinar, hoy había traído okonomiyaki de calamar y gambas con rollitos vegetales, Kiba traía la comida de su madre que era arroz tres delicias con brotes de soja salteados, Shikamaru al igual que Kiba traía comida de su madre, tallarines con salsa de soja y panecillos rellenos de carne, yo traía un salteados de setas y brotes de soja y un poco de arroz con curry que me sobro del otro día, lo pusimos como siempre en el medio mientras mirábamos que traía cada uno, me volví hacia Sasuke que miraba pensativo lo que hacíamos.

-Siempre nos reunimos todos en círculo y vemos que trae cada y nos cambiamos algunos alimentos, asin es más rico y divertido-dije

-Humm-fue su breve contestación.

-¿Qué has traído tu?-pregunte

-Voy a ver que me a echo mi cocinera-respondió mientras desenvolvía el bento

Traía un gran manjar, sushi de gambas y de salmón, filetes de atún con soja y pan casero.

-Valla, no sabia que tu cocinera hiciera todo eso- aunque había mucha comida muy buena, me parecía triste y nada colorido, prefiero la comida que traemos nosotros.

-No se cocinar gran cosa y de Itachi es mejor no fiarse mucho de sus guisos, a menos que quieras visitar en hospital.

-Y tu madre Uchiha ¿No te cocina ella?-pregunto Kiba

-Su madre esta en el extranjero por motivos económicos, asin que no puede cocinarle-respondí

-Mendosuke

-¿Qué es mendosuke?-pregunto Sasuke elevando una ceja

-Para el todo es mendosuke, no le prestes atención, seguro que tu madre cocina estupendo-respondí sonriéndole

-Si tú lo dices

Me acerque un poco mas y con disimulo pregunte

-¿Nunca a cocinado para ti o Itachi?

-Nunca ha tenido mucho tiempo-respondió el moreno.

-Mi madre también estaba muy ocupada, pero siempre tenia mi comida en la mesa con una sonrisa-recordé sonriendo

-Ya intento Itachi hacerlo y acabe en el medico por indigestión, prefiero la comida de la cocinera a eso- respondió y puso su bento con los demás para ofrecernos su comida también.

Estuvimos pasando un almuerzo fantástico entre todos, todos comíamos de todos los bentos y hacíamos gracias sobre la comida de unos y de otros, como Shikamaru se quejaba de su soja o Hinata admirando el sushi que traía Sasuke, hasta Kiba riéndose de mi curry.

-Oye mi curry esta muy bueno- me defendí

-Mi madre lo hace mejor-respondió el chico castaño

-Pues que me de clases o mejor que te las de a ti, yo por lo menos cocino-contra ataque

-A eso no sele puede llamar cocinar-ataco

-Como que……. Nunca habrás probado curry igual, probadlo todos.

Shikamaru dijo que simplemente estaba bien, mucho que pedir viniendo de el, Hinata me alabo el curry, cuando se lo ofrecí a Sasuke me dejo de piedra.

-Nunca he comido arroz con curry, por lo tanto no puedo alabarlo-contesto

-Nunca has comido curry Sasuke, ¿Qué te prepara tu cocinera?-pregunte

-Solo comida elegante o de alta clase como dice ella-dijo el moreno

-Tampoco habías probado el okonomiyaki ¿verdad?-pregunto Hinata

-No, como lo sabes-pregunto Sasuke

-Por la reacción de tu cara al probarlo-respondió ella.

-Entonces prueba mi curry y di que te parece- propuse pasándole el bento a Sasuke

El cogió sus palillos y probo un poco empezando a masticar, parece que le gusto por que volvió probar mas.

-Esta muy bueno, no sabían que cocinabas tan bien-me alabo

-Biennnnnnnn ves Kiba.

-Eso no vale, Sasuke es la primera vez que prueba el curry y este tipo de comidas, para el tu curry esta bueno-respondió riéndose

-Sasuke, estos días te voy a traer yo la comida y vas a decir si esta buena o no, y también probaras la que intente hacer Kiba y compararas-rete

-Oye, a mi no me vais a envenenar- se altero

-No es envenenar, es para que compruebes que se cocinar.

-Déjalo Naruto, el pobre tiene miedo de que lo envenenes, le diré a mi madre que te de clases-rio Kiba

-Serás………

-Este bien-respondió Sasuke

-¿Esta bien que?-dije mirándole

-Dejare que me traigas la comida como una buena noviecilla si tanta ilusión te hace-dijo el azabache

-Biennnnn si ya veras que… COMO QUE TU NOVIECILLA-grite

-Si querías una escusa para traerme comida haberlo dicho Naruto-volvió a reír

-No es que me haga ilusión traerte comida, es para que Kiba vea que hago buena comida nada mas- respondí molesto.

-Vale vale

-Oye que no….

Y como por arte de magia sonó la campana dando finalizada el tiempo de comida y nuestra discusión, recogimos todo para dejarlo como antes y despidiéndonos cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras clases de deporte a seguir entrenando lo que quedaba de día escolar, y pensar que nos queda todavía dos semanas para el encuentro escolar deportivo, se haría mas pesado de lo que suponía, aunque me encanta hacer deporte y estaba animado, seis horas de deportes variado cansa a cualquiera, una vez terminado nos fuimos a las duchas para asearnos y lavarnos el sudor.

-Kiba, traes jabón liquido, me e dejado la pastilla en mi casa-pregunte

-No, a mi me han dado también-me contesto

-Shikamaru-grite para ver si estaba en una de las duchas.

-Ya se ha ido- me respondió Sasuke

-Oye teme ¿tienes jabón?-hable

-Si dobe, eres un desastre, ven a por un poco

Me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y Salí de mi ducha para buscar a Sasuke y poder acabar mi ducha, quería llegar a casa y dormir hasta mañana (no se si se nota que me encanta dormir entre mis mantitas) llegue hasta la ducha de Sasuke y después de llamar abrí la puerta para recoger el jabón, el cual el bastardo me tendía con una mano mientras que con otra se enjabonaba el pelo, cojo la pastilla y cuando iba a salir cometí la equivocación de mirarle, estaba sin toalla o algo que le cubriera, enjabonándose el pelo el cual por el agua parecía liso entero, seguí el agua que caía de su pelo y pasaba por su espalda recta, seguía bajando hasta llegar al bajo de su espalda y luego a su culo, dios que trasero, lo tenia redondito y apretado, seguramente por el frio de afuera ya que tenia la puerta abierta, y terminando en las piernas fuertes y musculosas, dios no podía de dejar de mirarle el culo, tan ensimismado estaba que se me cayo la pastilla de jabón de la mano y acabo en el suelo golpeando el pie de Sasuke, el cual por el tacto de la pastilla miro abajo y después me miro

-Oye se te a caído la pastilla, no esperes que yo te la recoja-dijo dejándome de mirar

Yo me agache poco a poco hasta estar a la altura de coger la pastilla, desgraciadamente también estaba a la altura de tener el trasero de Sasuke enfrente mía, pastilla aun en la mano y mirada perdida después seguía inmóvil detrás de el, hasta queme di cuenta de mi error y volví a levantarme, entonces Sasuke se volvió y me hablo.

-Quédate con la pastilla, yo mañana traeré otra- y sin más se volvió a verme y ahí se acabo todo para mí.

Podía ver su cara roja por la calentura del agua, la misma agua que caía por el pecho que una vez vi al despertar en su cama, pero que ahora se veía distinto, era musculoso y bien formado, seguí mirando hasta encontrarme con su…..su…. dios.

-SI….yo… mañana…. Esto….

Y sin mas me di media vuelta y me fui a mi ducho dejando a Sasuke solo de nuevo, entre lo mas pronto que pude y me apoye en la puerta de la ducha, acababa de ver a Sasuke como su madre lo trajo al mundo, y la verdad me había gustado verlo, en que estaba pensando, en que estoy pensando, por dios Naruto reacciona.

-Ehh Naruto, termina de una vez que te tardas-grito Kiba

-EHHH si voy Kiba-respondí alterado.

Me lave lo mas deprisa que pude dl mismo modo me vestí con el uniforme de nuevo para ver si podía evitar encontrarme con Sasuke de nuevo, pero como si adivinara mis pensamientos apareció detrás mía.

-¿Naruto me esperas o ya te vas?

-Ehhh… bueno si quieres te espero

-Vale- y sin mas empezó a vestirse tranquilamente

Una vez todos vestidos y arreglados salimos de los vestuarios y empezamos a salir fuera del instituto, Kiba iba hablando sin parar de lo cansado que estaba y todo lo que comería esta noche, yo solo miraba de reojo a Sasuke el cual iba mirando al frente, hasta que Kiba dijo algo de lo cual puse atención.

-Ey Uchiha, ¿y tu como vasa tu casa?-pregunto Kiba

-Hoy vienen a recogerme al instituto, mi hermano y yo tenemos que ir a una cena por negocios

-Pues hasta mañana entonces- se despidió Kiba y se fue

-Hasta mañana dobe- me respondió sonriendo

-Si si, hasta mañana dobe- y con esa tonta frase me di la vuelta y empecé a andar hacia la estación de metro para mi casa, como había podido quedarme embobado a Sasuke en la ducha, como había podido quedarme embobado mirándolo, a mi me gustan las chicas,(sin contar mi acosador)vale que nunca hubiera tenido novia, pero no era como para quedar mirando al teme de esa manera tan.-… tan…. oh dios me voy a volver loco un día de estos, pero tenia que reconocer que Sasuke tenia buen cuerpo, demasiado tal vez, ahora andaría presumiendo que me quede mirándolo como un tonto, aunque después no dijo nada, espero que siga asín y no suelte nada al respecto, que vergüenza que vergüenza, llegue a la estación de metro, compro mi billete y espero a que venga el vagón, ahora que pienso esta noche tendré que preparar mas comida para mañana, ya que debo llevarle también al teme, la verdad es que me da pena una persona a la cual su madre no le a prestado atención ni siquiera para prepararle una comida, ahora entiendo por que Itachi es tan importante para Sasuke, es la única familia que tiene con el a su lado.

Llega el metro y me subo al vagón, este vagón esta lleno y con gente empujándose entre ellas por un asiento donde sentarse, yo me agarro de la anilla y trato de no pensar en Sasuke y la ducha, no se por que me quede mirándolo embobado, vale tiene un buen cuerpo y un buen…. bueno, pero es Sasuke, es el teme, debo de quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, hoy no a sido un buen día, todo el día entrenando y recibiendo pequeños golpes que me daba Neji hyuga cada vez que podía, creo que le caigo mal por juntarme con Hinata, creí que después de tantos años de amistad con ella se le pasaría ese presunto odio que me tiene, pero es tan cabezón como un baka que yo me se, y no quiero poner triste a Hinata con estas tonterías de la familia hyuga, luego de eso mas deporte y mas practicas, y para terminar el encuentro de las duchas con Sasuke y el tener que prepararle la comida a partir de mañana, además termino el día en un vagón lleno de gente que no para de empujarse, mi vida es como un anime ya nada puede ir peor.

-No te muevas-me susurran

Es "_el"_ no tengo que escuchar mas claramente su voz o su aliento cálido contra mi, lo se por su presencia y como me agarra posesivamente la cintura, se pega mas a mi cuerpo y siento que su miembro ya esta erecto refregándose contra mi cuerpo, mas precisamente contra mis nalgas, se siente bien, se siente muy bien, esta dura como una piedra y como el día anterior empieza una penetración fingida contra mi cuerpo, el vaivén del metro y la saturación y empujones de la gente disimulaba nuestro pequeño "acoso" particular entre nosotros, una mano empieza a dirigirse a la parte delantera del pantalón, ¿que es lo que quiere hacer?, comienza a pasar su mano por mi miembro ya despierto, esta sobando mi pene por encima de la ropa, empiezo a suspirar mas alto de lo que me gustaría, me esta calentando con sus movimientos sobre mi entrepierna, me agarra fuerte pero sin llegar a doler y gimo, no pude evitarlo, no se si alguien me a odio pero estoy realmente excitado, quiero oírlo también gemir y vuelvo mi mano libre e imitándolo agarro su entrepierna para darle placer, lo oigo gemir contra mi oreja, siento su aliento, empieza a subir su presión contra mi, me muerdo el labio con fuerza, no quiero que oigan mis gemidos ahogados, hago mas presión también en su entrepierna, vamos a un compas marcado por nuestra excitación, me lame el cuello, me encanta cuando hace eso, la otra mano se posa sobre mi vientre y empuja mi cuerpo hacia el, pero no quiero soltar su dura erección, la aprieto mas fuerte y en contestación el gime mas fuerte también, quiero sentir mas, quiero sentir mas contacto, al ver que no voy a soltar su erección la mano que tenia en mi vientre se cuela por un hueco de mi camisa y me acaricia el pecho firmemente una y otra vez hasta que decide que quiere jugar con mis pezones, saca la mano de mi cabeza y pone dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios, los acaricia lentamente hasta colarlos dentro de mi boca y jugar con mi lengua, una vez que cree que están bien ensalivados los saca y vuelve a introducirse dentro de mi camisa y pasa sus dedos húmedos por uno de mis pezones haciendo que este se moje y se endurezca logrando sacar un estremecimiento de mi cuerpo.

Lujuria, lujuria es lo que siento en este momento y lo que quiero sentir, excitación, calentura, estremecimiento, todo eso es lo que siento mientras el juega con mis pezones y fricciona su mano contra mi miembro y mientras siento el suyo duro contra mi mano, si me siento así y no puedo sentir totalmente su piel, como seria si no estuviéramos vestidos, e inconscientemente mi mente viaja a la escena de la ducha y de Sasuke, de un Sasuke completamente desnudo y mojado frente a mi y pienso en como me sentiría si fuera el quien me apretara mi erección, entonces abro desmesuradamente mis ojos, no puedo pensar en Sasuke de esa forma, no puedo, entonces siento como mi acosador quita mi mano de su entrepierna y penetra fuerte mis nalgas y tapa mis gemidos con su mano ahora libre, y vuelvo a pensar como me sentiría si fuera mi amigo moreno quien me hiciera sentir así, no puedo evitarlo, mientras mas intenta penetrarme entre nuestras ropas mas me imagino a Sasuke, desnudo como hoy detrás de mi intentando hacer fricción, intentando penetrarme, intentando tocarme, mordiéndome ferozmente el cuello como lo hace mi acosador en este momento, me siento mareado, quiero parar pero no quiero alejarme de este cuerpo caliente, me agarro fuertemente de la anilla, y el sigue haciendo fricción, siento que voy a explotar, me mareo.

-Te tienes que bajar-me susurra.

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y miro la pequeña pantalla donde aparece el nombre de mi parada como la próxima, me lame la oreja y mordiéndola se separa completamente de mi cuerpo mientras se despide recorriendo con su mano el camino de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi culo donde lo aprieta desesperadamente con sus dos manos, se abren las puertas y me abro camino hasta poder salir, esta vez no espero a que se valla el vagón, camino para poder salir de la estación, una vez fuera dejo que me de el aire en la cara, tengo un gran problema, estoy excitado, con una gran erección en mi cabeza y dándome cuenta de que por unos minutos me imagine a mi amigo desnudo detrás de mi intentando hacer contacto con mi cuerpo, ohhhhh si, tengo un gran problema.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Gracias a todos por su paciencia pero e tenido que solucionar varios problemas con el inem y e estado muy agobiada, como recompensa e puesto mas de contenido semi lemon en este capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el próximo episodio lectores.

Tsunade25: No se me apetecía ponerlos en plan romántico, ya que el otro día me trague la película tienes un e-mail y me dio la vena, gracias por tus rewies

Selene Mindthelay: Al principio iba también a ponerlo en modo-no me mires no me toques- pero como le dije antes a tsunade25, me enganche con la peli romántica y lo cambie un poco, jijee espero que no te defraudara mucho.

Panleeblackfraids: Yo también echaba de menos al acosador, para todos los deleites ya esta aquí y mas seguido para el gusto de Naru-chan y nuestros jajajjjajaja.

Kenia-chan: me agrada que te guste la historia, a mime agrada y me lo paso muy bien escribiéndola, espero sigas el fic mucho más, gracias.


	6. estas presente

Estoy en casa cocinando el almuerzo para mañana el la escuela y lo mas curioso es que no se como e llegado hasta aquí desde la estación, tampoco se que estoy cocinando, solo estoy cortando verduras cuchillo en mano y mirando el azulejo de enfrente como si fuera a cambiar de color en unos momentos y si dejara de mirar me lo perdiera, la verdad es que solo puedo pensar en como por unos momentos en ese vagón pensé en Sasuke desnudo detrás de mi acariciándome, tocándome y mordiéndome y en como respondió mi cuerpo ante tal imagen.

No se por que tuve que situar la imagen de Sasuke en mi cabeza, por que lo situé como mi acosador, la verdad es que no quiero que sea mi acosador, Sasuke solo es mi amigo, un nuevo amigo que ha entrado en mi vida pero no quiero que sea nada mas que eso, solo mi amigo, simplemente mi amigo, pero no se como mirarle a la cara después de hoy, del encuentro del baño y después de mi encuentro personal en el metro.

Tengo que concentrarme como siga así voy a cortarme un dedo si no presto atención al cuchillo, vaya creo que voy a preparar oyakodon, tengo que preparar para dos ya que debo hacer para Sasuke también, Sasuke otra vez, joder no puedo concentrarme solo puedo ver su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios y su cuerpo en aquella ducha, o mierda la escena de la ducha fue mas de lo que ahora puedo soportar.

Tengo que terminar de preparar el almuerzo y acostarme ya y dejar de pensar en el, término de prepararlo todo y lo guardo en la alacena, subo a mi cuarto y enciendo la ducha de mi baño contiguo, me saco la ropa y entro en la ducha, estoy limpio pero necesito una distracción.

Una vez limpio de nuevo me pongo un pijama y me siento a terminar la tarea pendiente, abro mi libreta y empiezo a realizar los ejercicios, cuando voy por la mitad me encuentro un problema peculiar, "un hombre se monta en el tren en la estación de shibuya, después en la siguiente estación vuelve a subir otro…"

Pero es que hasta los ejercicios se confabulan contra mi, hasta los problemas de matemáticas, esto es absurdo, así que hago todas las tareas excepto la del tren como si fuera el causante de mis líos, cierro frustrado mis libros y me meto a la cama para dormir, solo espero no encontrarme mañana con Sasuke sabiendo de ante mano que eso no será posible.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

8:00 AM de la mañana y un despertador insistente consigue después de 10 minutos despertar al rubio adolescente que perezosamente se hace un ovillo entre las mantas, el cual se niega a levantarse todavía de su cama, aunque después de 12 minutos sonando aquel timbre decide levantarse y apagar su despertador mientras da un gran bostezo.

Empecé a vestirme con el uniforme con gran pesadez mientras seguía medio dormido, fui a la cocina y guardo la comida en mi mochila, salgo de casa y cierro con llave, hoy voy mas temprano para no tener que encontrarme con las mismas personas, no quiero tener que encontrarme con "el" otra vez, por que no quería sentir otra vez que fuera Sasuke quien le tocara.

Olvidaría el día de ayer, olvidaría como lo encontró en la ducha, olvidaría la imagen que imagino en el tren mientras "el" le tocaba y manoseaba, olvidaría todo lo demás y volvería a ser todo como antes, así que ya no volveré a coger el tren a la misma hora, sino que cambie mi horario para no encontrarme mas con "el".

Llego veinte minutos antes a clases y la encuentro vacía aun, ahí gente por los pasillos y patio trasero pero no en las aulas, dejo mi mochila en mi mesa y me siento a esperar a que lleguen Hinata, Kiba y Shikamaru, aunque desgraciadamente no son ellos los que llegaron primero.

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, dobe?- me pregunta el pelinegro que acaba de entrar al aula

-Konichiwua Sasuke- respondo

-Siempre llegas uno de los últimos, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí- me dice

-El despertador sonó antes y por eso estoy mas temprano-mentí descaradamente.

-Vaya, después de cómo te fuiste ayer pensé que llegarías tarde- me dice mientras se sienta delante mío mirándome.

¿Cooo...mo me fui…ayer?-vaya ahora tartamudeo como un imbécil.

-Si, parecías distraído y con prisas-me habla

-No que va, estaba bien-respondí nervioso

-Cogiste el champú y te fuiste muy rápido, ni te despediste- dijo mirándome fijamente

-Estas equivocado, solo es que hoy tengo trabajo en el bar y tenia que descansar- si fuera pinocho montaría una carpintería.

-Vale- me contesta levantándose de enfrente mía y sales del aula dejándome solo, agacho mi cabeza y la apoyo en la mesa, le e mentido, preocupado, pero sobre todo nervioso cuando me miraba tan fijamente.

-Konichiwua Naruto-kun- me saluda Hinata tan amable como siempre.

Konichiwua Hinata- contesto levantando mi cabeza del pupitre.

-Hoy trabajas verdad

-Si, gai-sensei me permite no practicar mañana para poder trabajar el fin de semana-conteste

-Ojala pudiera yo escaquearme también- dice Kiba entrando en el aula

-Yo falto por que trabajo Kiba-me defendí.

-Yo también podría hacerlo- me dice divertido, se que no va en serio

-Mañana entro tarde a trabajar, podríamos quedar todos para almorzar- propuse.

-Me parece bien- me contesta Hinata

-Claro, pero no vamos a comer ramen- me dice Kiba

-¿Qué tiene de malo el ramen?- pregunto

-A parte de lo poco saludable que es y lo malo que esta, nada- contesta Sasuke entrando a clase

-Oye, tu que sabes si no lo has probado ehh

-Solo lo he probado una vez pero no volveré a hacerlo más-contesta

-No sabes apreciar la buena comida- declare

-Eso lo comprobaremos hoy, espero que no quieras envenenarme Naruto.

A veces pienso que le debe ser agotador ser tan molesto hasta para el.

-Buenos días alumnos- saluda el sensei

-Buenos días sensei- saludamos a coro

-Bien, hoy vamos a leer sobre los reyes católicos españoles, así que prestad atención a la lectura- nos dice el sensei.

-Oye Kiba, ¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?-pregunto

-Hoy tenia medico con su madre-responde

-Ya puedo ver su cara y su frase- me rio

-Ey usuratonchaki, algunos queremos estudiar- me reclama Sasuke

-Ya ya- resoplo

Me quedo mirando a Sasuke como sigue la lectura del sensei leyendo su propio libro, con esa expresión seria en su cara, a veces me gustaría saber que esta pensando, siempre tan serio y recto, salvo cuando se mete conmigo, aunque ahora que me doy nunca he visto a Sasuke en un grupo de amigos o hablando amistosamente con nadie, solo conmigo, aunque Itachi ya me advirtió que no suele tener muchas amistades o confianzas con nadie, solo conmigo.

Me pregunto porque solo yo, no soy el mas popular, ni el mejor en deportes ni el mas competitivo, Sasuke es todo eso, sigo pensando mientras continuo mirándole, el sigue concentrado en su lectura y ahora coge su lápiz, subraya algo en el libro comienza a jugar con el lápiz pasándolo sensualmente por sus labios, espera "sensual" me estoy volviendo loco.

Pasa el lápiz una y otra vez por sus labios, primero por su labio inferior y luego el superior, muerde el borde un par de veces y luego lo vuelve a pasar por sus labios y yo me pregunto a que sabrán y si serán dulces o salados.

Pluffff

-Ahiiiiiiiiii- me quejo

-Naruto, pon más atención a clase y deja de embobarte- me dice el sensei.

Toda la clase se ríe y yo solo suspiro y abro mi libro para simular que leo y no me regañen, al acabar la hora y sonar el timbre recojo todo en mi mochila mientras Kiba se me cuelga del hombro.

-Neee neeee, dime la verdad Naruto lo que pasa es que a tu trabajo vienen a verte muchas mujeres guapas ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que ahí muchas chicas guapísimas que llegan al club-sonrió

-Y dime Naru, ¿ninguna chica te ha llevado a algún rincón?- pregunto con picardía

-¿Cómo crees Kiba?- conteste sonrojado

-Bueno bueno Naru no te pongas así, solo era una broma- sonrió

-Vale, démonos prisa que tenemos entrenamiento y después tengo que trabajar- reclame

Salimos para los vestuarios mientras Kiba tiraba de una manga de mi camisa intentando que lo invitara a una copa, siempre hacia lo mismo, primero me hace invitarlo, esperarlo el en club y después nunca aparecía.

-Hina-chan-grite

Ella se volvió hacia mí y espero paciente a que le alcanzara.

-Hina-chan me gustaría invitarte a una copa en el club donde trabajo, Kiba siempre dice que vendrá y nunca lo hace.

-No se Naruto-kun, tendría que pedirle permiso a mi otosan- me dice sonrojada

-Te prometo que después te acompañare a tu casa y te protegeré de cualquier pervertido- jure

-Esta bien, en la comida llamare a mi otosan al móvil y le preguntare.

-Bien

-Sasuke

-Humm

-¿Vienes no?-pregunte

-No lo se, mi hermano quiere que coma con el.

-¿Y por que no viene el también? –sugerí

-¿Mi hermano? Pregunto

-Claro, me lo pase muy bien con tu hermano.

-se lo preguntare- fue la corta respuesta que me dio.

La verdad es que mi cabeza estaba echa un lio, quería que Sasuke viniera con nosotros, pero no quería volver a tener otra situación subida, así que si Itachi venia no habría ninguna situación que me incomode, aunque tendre que aguantar el abrazo de Itachi tipo "oso", pero será mejor que escenas como la de ducha.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.

Después de dos largas horas de deportes llega nuestro preciado descanso para comer, estoy deseando que sea ya el campeonato para acabar con esto, ya solo quedan una semana de entrenamiento, y por fin dejare de llegar tan agotado a casa, sin las malas miradas de Neji sobre mi, y las miradas de Sasuke prepotente también sobre mi, a veces pienso que soy una diana.

Llegamos a la cafetería para comer hoy allí, me acerco a la maquina de refresco y saco una de naranja para mi, Kiba entra en el salón y me saluda con la mano.

-Estamos allí- le indico la última mesa con mi dedo.

Nos acercamos donde están todos y nos disponemos a comer, Kiba y yo nos sentamos juntos, en frente mía esta Sasuke, Hinata esta llamando por su móvil a su padre, así que empiezo a sacar el obento.

-Dime Naruto, no habrás echado veneno en mi comida verdad- se burla Sasuke.

-Si quieres no la coma y no ahí riesgos- me burle yo esta vez.

-Tranquilo dobe- dice mientras coge el suyo- ahí que probar de todo en esta vida.

-Teme- no aguanto su actitud de chulo prepotente

Coge sus palillos y prueba el okoyadon, primero se queda mirando la comida y después me mira a mi, y aunque es una tontería estoy esperando su aprobación o negación, Kiba parece que también por la forma tan fija en que mira a Uchiha.

-Tengo que reconocer dobe que esto esta riquísimo- me halaga

-Ves como si-exclame emocionado

-Esta muy rico ¿Qué es?- pregunta

-Es okoyadon, tendrías que probar mas cosas Sasuke- le dije sonriendo

No si ahora voy a parecer un ama de casa feliz de que a su marido le agrade su comida y espere un beso en la mejilla de recompensa, esto de la adolescencia es mala.

-Ya regrese- anuncia Hinata sentándose al lado del Uchiha.

-Mi padre dice que siempre que me acompañéis a casa me dejara ir- dice sonriendo.

-Bien Hinata, ahora Kiba tendrá que venir seguro- sonreí

-Oye, no es como si siempre faltara a las citas- se defendió

-Si lo haces Kiba- reclame

Siento una mano en mi hombro y al girarme para mirar veo a Neji con su cara de serio mirarme intensamente, me giro sobre el asiento y me levanto a ver que desea decirme.

-Hyuga-san me a dicho que esta noche Hinata sale con ustedes- declara serio

-Pues si, viene al club donde trabajo- siento como si estuviera defendiéndome.

-Sera mejor que vigiles muy bien a mi prima, espero que nadie valla a molestarla- me dice amenazadoramente

-Claro que no va a pasarle nada, nosotros estaremos todos allí- le respondo

-Eso es lo que debéis hacer, si a la señorita Hinata se le molestara aunque sea una sola vez- sigue amenazando

-Oye, yo trabajo en un club normal, no en una discoteca ni nada por el estilo- me defiendo

-Eso dirás tú- sigue reclamando

-Muy bien, por que no vienes esta noche y lo compruebas- le reto

-Muy bien, allí estaré- y dándose media vuelta se va dejándome enfadado por el atrevimiento

Me giro de nuevo y vuelvo a sentarme enfadado y empezando a come de mi obento, y dejar de fruncir el seño.

-A ganado- dice Sasuke

-¿Cómo que ha ganado? – pregunte levantando la vista de mi obento.

-No sabía como ir y te ha retado para tener una escusa- me dice el pelinegro

-No, el solo esta molesto conmigo por que viene Hinata, la trata como si fuera de oro y tuvieran que vigilarla.

-Creo que Sasuke-san tiene razón Naruto-kun, Neji quería venir, no llamo mi padre, me escucho hablando con el- dijo Hinata

Mierda mierda y mil veces mierda, el muy cabron me a liado, con el aprecio que me tiene esta noche va a hacer genial apoyo mi cabeza en la mesa y me quedo mirando el limbo, menuda noche me espera, menos mal que mañana no tengo que entrenar, es demasiado incluso para mi.

-EY usuratonchaki- me llama particularmente Sasuke.

Yo solo muevo un poco mi cabeza para verle, no tengo ánimos de nada

-Mi hermano dice que esta deseando ir a tu club a darte un abrazo- dice sonriendo

-Te encanta verme sufrir no teme

-La verdad es que es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos, dobe

Yo solo me levanto del asiento, recojo mi bento dejándole el suyo a Sasuke y salgo de la cafetería, vaya tarde y noche que me espera, el trabajo, Neji, Itachi… puf necesito un tiro en mi cabeza, llevo a nuestra aula y me siento a esperar que acabe el descanso.

No pasa mucho cuando siento que alguien se sienta en frente mía, levanto la cabeza para ver a Sasuke sentado de tal manera que tiene su espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando hacia la puerta sin decir nada, yo me vuelvo a apoyar en la mesa intentando dejar mi mente en blanco.

-¿Por qué te odia Neji?- me pregunta

-No es que me odie-contesto sin levantar la cabeza- es que no le gusta que me relacione con Hinata.

-¿Has hecho algo?- pregunta de nuevo

-No, solo es que la familia de Hinata es una d las mas adineradas del país, y cree que quiero aprovecharme de eso, que quiero conquistarla.

-Pero tú no sientes nada por ella ¿verdad?

-No, solo es mi amiga, la conozco desde que era pequeño, al igual que a Neji, pero el con el tiempo fue dejando de sentir amistad por mi y fue posesión por la heredera del clan.

-Creo que te equivocas-declara

-¿A si?- pregunto gracioso.

-Neji no tiene posesión por Hinata por ser la heredera de su clan, lo tiene por que la quiere.

Ahora si levanto mi cabeza de la mesa y le miro fijamente, Neji enamorado de Hinata, imposible, solo habla con ella para mandarle algo o llevársela a su casa, es imposible.

-No te creo, Neji es muy seco con ella.

-Es tímido y sobre protector- declara

-Solo quiere controlarla- contra ataco

-Quiere vigilarla por que le preocupa.

-La controla

-La quiere, por eso se enfada contigo, por que piensa que a ti te gusta ella.

De repente me quedo callado pensando en lo que Sasuke a dicho, puede ser que Neji en verdad este enamorado de Hinata, por eso quería venir hoy con nosotros, y siempre que sale con nosotros se enfada, la verdad que no es mala la lógica de Sasuke, ahora que recuerdo, cuando el club de fan de Sasuke se metió con ella en la piscina Neji la defendió arduamente, tengo que enterarme si la quiere o no pero, ¿Qué pensara Hinata de todo esto?

Suena la campana y todos regresan a clases, llega ebisu-sensei y comienza con aburrida clase de ciencias naturales, pongo mi libro delante para que no me vea y me apoyo en la mesa a descansar un rato, la verdad es que no quiero escuchar nada y solo quiero dormir un rato.

Noto como me mueven mi hombro, no quiero abrirlos ojos, estoy muy cómodo como para levantarme, la persona que molestaba a dejado de insistir y deja de moverme, yo me acomodo mejor entre mis brazos y sigo con mi cabeza apoyada, claro eso es hasta que alguien se acerca a mi oído y me susurra.

-Usuratonkachi, la clase a terminado- me dice tan cerca de mi oído que noto su cálido aliento en mi oído y en mi cuello haciendo que todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erice

Me levanto rápidamente cubriendo mi oreja con la mano, seguramente con mi cara realmente sonrojada, casi pude sentirlos labios de Sasuke rozando mi oreja, y la verdad aunque nunca lo admitiría, era algo que no me importaría haber sentido.

-Teme, ¿se puede saber que haces?-pregunte alterado

-La clase ha terminado, tenemos que irnos- responde el moreno

-Me has asustado

-Has quedado con todos los demás en tu club en dos horas, si no vas ellos se extrañarían

La verdad no puedo discutir eso, aunque me da rabia que tenga razón, si no estoy cuando mis amigos vallan se extrañaran y los hare esperar, además tengo que salir temprano para no encontrarme con mi acosador, por lo menos hasta que me quite la imagen de Sasuke, no quiero volver a imaginarme al moreno tocarme.

Recojo todo rápidamente y despidiéndome de todos saliendo en dirección a mi trabajo, quiero decirle a mi jefe que hoy vendrán unos amigos míos, buenos, unos amigos y Neji.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Se que este capitulo es mas corto y sin nuestro pequeño lemon, pero se me fue un poco la inspiración con tantos trabajos realizados en la prepa.

Agradecimientos como siempre a los que siguen este fic:

Tsunade 25: poco a poco Naru va aceptando la atracción de Sasuke, aunque a Naruto y Sasuke se le conocen por su gran cabezonería jajajja aunque en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá un personaje querido, una pista, viene de una villa muy cálida.

Selene Mindthelay: Valla que me reí en la escena del chupetón, además me imaginaba la cara del pobre Naru en mi mente y mas me reía, jajaja, la escena de la ducha mi favorita, si es que cada vez que Naru acaba en un baño con nuestro sasu acaba acalorado o abochornado o…….

Kenia-chan: Sasuke es Sasuke, perverso, vengador medio fracasado y sobre todo con un ego que no le cabe en el cuerpo, y todavía queda por ver.

Kaoru-himura1878: me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, intento hacer el capi muy largo por que es como me gustan leerlos, espero que sigas gustándote esta historia. Un beso

Leilani-z: Que decirte, gracias por el favor echo, me alegra que me tengas en gran consideración, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, no es tan largos como en los otros y no lleva mi lemon, pero es que ando de tiempo medio fatal pa ya.

Un saludo a todos los que leen esta historia.


	7. volviendo mi pasado

Corro todo lo que me dan mis piernas para llegar pronto al trabajo, Salí del instituto apurado para llegar temprano y en cierto modo para escapar de Sasuke, no entiendo mi actitud últimamente para con el, la ducha, el imaginármelo en el metro, el aliento suyo en mi oreja hace unos minutos, creo que Sasuke esta cambiando algo dentro de mi aunque no se que es con exactitud, de repente nos odiamos, al otro día nos acercamos un poco, y ahora es un gran amigo y todo a sido tan rápido que no se que tendría que pensar o sentir.

Al llegar al club mi jefe me mira divertido, con el uniforme un poco arrugado por la carrera, cogiendo aire mientras me apoyaba en mis rodillas, se rio levemente por mi aspecto y camino hacia mi, revolviéndome mi cabellera con la mano.

Naruto tienes suerte, hoy unos clientes nos han cancelado un reservado y puedes estar ahí tus amigos- sonrió su jefe cariñosamente

Gracias feje- sonreí la verdad esa idea me gustaba

Entre dentro del cuarto donde guardamos nuestro uniforme y me coloque el mío, me repeine el cabello y me mire al espejo para ver si estaba presentable, una vez acabado Salí para atender a los cliente que iban llegando, como siempre con una sonrisa y una frase alegre para cada uno para sentirse cómodo con nosotros, lema siempre de nuestro trabajo.

Pasados unos treinta minutos veo a entrar a Hinata con Neji, me fijo en Neji para ver si la teoría de Sasuke es cierta, quiero comprobar si es por que siente amor por ella en verdad, es mi mejor amiga, no quiero que la lastimen sea quien sea.

Hola Naruto-kun- me sonríe Hinata

Hola Hina-chan, mi jefe nos ha reservado una habitación para que podamos estar mejor

Me parece lo mas adecuado si van señoritas- reclama Neji.

Tu tan simpático como siempre- me quejo.

¿Naruto-kun Kiba-kun no a llegado todavía?- pregunto

No, pero no debe de tardar, venid conmigo- dije mientras me daba la vuelta con rumbo a la habitación reservada.

Al llegar pude ver que mi jefe la había dejado preparada, estaban las lámparas encendidas con una luz perfecta, no alumbraban mucho pero daban la luz perfecta para poder estar, una mesa en el centro de la habitación, varios cojines alrededor de la mesa para poder sentarse.

Les invite a pasar y fui a por unos refrescos, no necesitaba que me dijeran sus gustos, después de tantos años de amistad creo que no ahí nada que no sepamos que nos guste al otro, al subir vi a Neji sentado junto a Hinata hablando de algunos asuntos de su clan y como ella solo asentía, la verdad no parecían ni primos ni amigos.

La puerta corredera se abrió y Kiba entro saludándonos a todos y sentándose al otro lado de Hinata, aun después de la mirada asesina de Neji, y con todo su descaro se puso a hablar Hinata dejando a Neji sentado, enfadado y cruzado de brazos.

Me disculpe y fui a atender las otras habitaciones que le quedaba, como siempre empresarios y hombres de negocios reservaban, bebidas, comidas y cigarrillos era lo que mas pedían, aunque a veces teníamos algunas celebraciones o algunas peticiones de matrimonio y nos piden arreglar las habitaciones según sus gustos, pedí la ultima comanda para poder regresar con mis amigos al menos unos minutos, hasta que sentí un enorme abrazo en forma de oso que me asfixiaba, no tenia que girarme para saber de quien se trataba.

Itachi, me asfixias- gemí intentando que me soltaran

Lo siento Naru-chan, pero hace tanto que no te veía- reclamaba

Itachi, suéltale- le ordeno Sasuke

Itachi me soltó dejándome respirar, inspire rápidamente un par de veces y me voltee hacia los hermanos, Itachi sonriente vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro y camisa blanca, Sasuke aun portaba su uniforme escolar.

Sasuke dijo que nos habías invitado, Naru-chan- declaro contento

Si, les dije a Sasuke que vinieran esta tarde, otros compañeros de clases nos esperan

Bien, vamos Naru-chan

Y sin dejarme hablar me cogió del brazo y empezó a tirar de mi hasta la planta de arriba, solo paro en medio del pasillo para que los dirigieran a la habitación, una vez adentro presente a Itachi a nuestros compañeros, el los saludo respetuosamente y se sentó junto a su hermano, tirando de mi para que me sentara a su lado.

¿Itachi no quieres nada de beber?- pregunte

No Naru-chan prefiero tu compañía

La verdad es que me recuerdan a las mamas osos, todo el día pendiente de las crías y al parecer su cría era yo, Hinata y Kiba lo encontraban gracioso, Neji solo miraba sin decir nada, y Sasuke, bueno, Sasuke lo miraba como si el fuera el hermano mayor y tuviera que reprender al menos, la verdad es que me hacia gracia las muecas de Itachi.

La puerta se abrió y mi jefe se asomo por ella, con un gesto de mano me indico que me acercara, un poco difícil por que Itachi sigue sujeto a mi brazo, pero después de un tirón de Sasuke logro liberarme, al llegar a la puerta mi jefe se aparto para que pudiera ver a las personas que esperaban para hablar pero yo solo pude quedarme estático, aquellas dos personas que yo me negaba a ver después de aquel enfado, y ahora estaban en frente de mi.

Jiraya El gran medico estudioso en las curas y vacunas a través de los sapos, tenia su propio laboratorio y era considerado uno de los mas virtuosos en su campo, y por supuesto por sus típicos libros eróticos que el llamaba arte, a su lado Tsunade la medico mas grande conocida, tenia tantos títulos y reconocimientos que no cabían en su despacho, orgullosa bebedora y apostadora, era toda una leyenda, y mis padrinos y tutores.

No quería verlos ni tener contacto con ellos, parece mentira que unas personas que significaron tanto en mi vida pudieron herirme de esa manera, traicionarme de la manera en que lo hicieron, nunca podre perdonar todo lo que pase, por eso ahora estoy en frente de ellos, mirándoles como quien mira una pared o mira la nada en su habitación, y ellos lo saben.

Tsunade trata de acercarse para tocarme pero la repudio echando hacia atrás mi cuerpo, mis amigos me miran, Hinata, Neji y Kiba me miran con pena, Itachi y Sasuke con duda y asombro, y mi jefe solo se queda a un lado de la puerta, esperando mi reacción ya que sabe de mi situación, por ese motivo tengo un horario tan flexible, si no fuera por mi jefe nunca podría haberme independizado.

Naruto hemos venido a hablar de tu herencia- me dice Tsunade

Ya te he dicho lo que pienso- declare

Piensa Naruto lo que podrías hacer con ella, podrías vivir mejor y mas relajadamente- dijo Jiraya

No me hace falta vivo bien como lo hago ahora-conteste ya enfadado

No nos vamos a ir hasta hablar contigo- dijo Tsunade

Estoy trabajando- _**se me estaba escapando la situación de las manos**_

Estamos en un hotel, el hotel de konakangure, si quieres ir y hablar- intento Jiraya

No gracias- _**quiero que se vayan, solo que se marchen**_

Naruto quieras o no aun somos tus tutores, tenemos el derecho de…. –intento decir Tsunade

NO TENEIS EL DERECHO DE NADA- grite sobresaltando a todos- NO TENEIS DERECHO DE NADA SOBRE MI, AQUEL DIA PERDISTEIS TODO SOBRE MI, DEJADME EN PAZ

Y Salí corriendo de allí todo lo que me daban mis pies, no dije nada a mi jefe ni a mis amigos, no me cambie de uniforme, solo corría por las calles intentando que mis ojos no se aguaran, era mas fuerte que esto, se que soy mas fuerte que esto, solo sigo corriendo sin rumbo, solo hasta donde acabe mis pasos, y como siempre acabe en el metro.

Esperaba el vagón que me llevara a casa, a poder descansar, a poder olvidar, olvidar aquel día en que mi vida se cayo, aquel día en que mi familia se fue, aquel día que supe que tenia que contar conmigo mismo para valerme en mi camino, fuera el que fuera el que me guiara.

FLASH BLACK

_Terminaba por fin mi día escolar y estaba realmente feliz, en dos días iríamos todos juntos al lago de Masshu, considerado como un de los más bellos de todo Japón, además de ser el de aguas más cristalinas, pero por lo que a mi me gustaba era por su historia, junto a ese lago mis padres se conocieron, junto a ese lago mi padre le pidió compromiso a mi madre y donde lo engendraron a el._

_Mis amigos hablaban amenamente conmigo , Kiba, Hinata me decían que aunque quisiera no podría bañarme, y yo solo podía imaginar las mil y una maneras de poder escaquearme para hacerlo, al acercarme mas a mi casa pude ver que varios coches de policía corrían en sus coches a gran velocidad, al doblar la esquina los vi frente a mi casa, corrí todo lo que pude seguido de mis amigos, allegar pude ver a Tsunade en los brazos de Jiraya siendo consolada, no me vieron hasta que intente entrar en casa y un policía bloqueo mi entrada._

_Lo siento no puedes pasar-_

_Es mi casa-_

_Tienes que esperar-_

_Mis padres donde están_

_Naruto- me llamo Tsunade_

_Me volví para que me explicara todo aquello, policías y médicos entraban y salían de mi casa sin dejarme entrar, no veía a mis padres y nadie se dirigía a mí para hablarme._

_¿Qué ha pasado oba-chan? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte_

_El sonido de sorpresa de Hinata me hizo volverme hacia ella, miraba aterrada hacia el frente con los ojos desorbitados, sus manos tapaban su boca para no dejar salir sonido alguno, pero sus mismas manos temblaban sin control, aun con miedo me gire en su dirección solo para caer de rodillas en el suelo, de mi casa salían dos camillas tapadas con unas sabanas, sabanas teñidas de rojo, donde en la primera camilla se podía ver perfectamente una mano, una mano de mujer, la mano de mi madre con su anillo de casada._

_Kiba se agacho para poner su mano en mi hombro para llamarme, pero no escuchaba sonido alguno, solo veía como los que fueron mis padres eran llevados en ambulancias hacia algún hospital, Kiba zarandeaba mi hombro, pero yo no podía moverme, no podía pensar, todo se rompió._

Fin flash back

El vagón llego a la estación abriendo sus puertas, entre mas por inercia de mis pies que por mi pensamiento, me agarre de la anilla y espere que mi viaje fuera rápido, el tren pasaba por estaciones y yo veía la mía lejana, muy lejana, el apretón que recibí en cintura me hizo temblar inconscientemente, _el _ estaba detrás mío, pero yo no podía ahora pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel día.

Sentía frio en todo mi cuerpo, antes el simple contacto con el me hubiera encendido como una cerilla, pero ahora sentía frio en cada parte de mi cuerpo, se acerco mas a mi cuerpo, y yo intente separarme todo lo que pude adelantándome todo lo que pude, rodeo mi abdomen con su brazo, es que no comprendía que no quería su contacto, que no quería que estuviera allí.

Cogí su brazo y me solté con brusquedad, camine hacia el otro lado para alejarme de el, quería que las puertas se abrieran y poder bajarme fuera la estación que fuera, hasta que me sujeto del brazo, intente tirar de el pero mas me agarraba, estaba por darme la vuelta y encararle hasta que otra persona me toco el hombro.

¿Necesitas ayuda?- me preguntaron

Mire en la dirección de la voz y vi a un chico de aproximadamente mi edad, de estatura igual a la mía, pelirrojo con piel blanquecina, ojos color agua marina, era delgado pero sin quitarle el porte masculino, vestido con unos vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca, me miraba preocupado y miraba en dirección donde _el _me sujetaba del brazo, y creo que se dio cuenta por que deje de sentir presión en mi brazo.

¿Te estaba molestando? – volvió a preguntar

No, solo…- que iba a decir, que hoy no quería que mi acosador me tocara

He visto quien era- declaro

Lo se, pero no quiero que digas nada- le dije

-Parecía que te estaba molestando- dijo

-No, solo que hoy no estoy de ánimos

La puerta del vagón se ario y mi parada se diviso, la verdad es que me sorprende siempre cuando en el momento preciso siempre llego a ella.

Es mi parada- le digo

Hasta otra- me devolvió

Baje de mi vagón y camine hacia la salida, la brisa primaveral se encargaba de mover mis cabellos en un intento de consolarme, aunque ahora nada de eso podría ayudarme, un sonido peculiar llego a mis oídos y sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi pantalón, lo cogí y pude ver el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla, sin contestar volví a guardar el móvil en mi pantalón.

Cuando llegue a casa cerré con llave la puerta, colgué la chaqueta del uniforme en el perchero y subí las escaleras, entre en mi habitación y empecé a desvestirme poco a poco, una vez desecho de la ropa me acosté, el móvil seguía sonando insistente, sabia que era Sasuke así que no me moleste en cogerlo, simplemente me acosté y me dormí.

La luz del sol daba en mi cara volviéndome a la vida, domingo al mediodía no tenia que ir a la escuela, aunque si al trabajo, o dios mi jefe me matara por lo de ayer, igual que los chicos, pero da igual, quiero seguir en la cama un poco mas.

Dos horas después volví a despertar con un poco de hambre, me levante y me fui directo a la ducha para ver si el agua limpiaba mi confusión, una vez limpio me vestí de nuevo con el uniforme, entre en la cocina y prepare un paquete de ramen instantáneo, una vez almorzado me puse la chaqueta del uniforme y me fui con dos horas de antelación.

Iba caminando hacia el trabajo ya que e salido con mucho tiempo, la razón, no quería coger el metro, voy a volverme paranoico, me da miedo coger el metro por que no quiero enfrentarme a mi acosador después de lo de ayer, además mis amigos estarán enfadados, Sasuke no paro de llamar toda la noche, si definitivamente mañana será un día jodido, aunque ya pensaría en eso mañana, llegue con media hora antes al club, mi jefe al verme entrar solo me despeino el cabello con sus manos, y me dijo que me pusiera manos a la obra, no se que es peor, que no me riña o que haga como si no pasara nada.

Me pongo a limpiar todo el club, preparo mesas y sillas cuando los clientes se van para que los nuevos se sienten, cualquier cosa que haga que se alejen estos pensamientos en la cabeza, me meto en la cocina a fregar y limpiar, mis compañeros me ven ajetreado de un lado para otro pero tampoco me hablan, seguramente el jefe les dio ordenes, cuando me quedan dos horas para acabar subo a la planta superior a verificar que todo esta correcto, al bajar, apoyado en la barra mirándome esta Sasuke Uchiha, sabia que no podría huir mucho de el, pero es mas pesado que una tonelada.

Vestido con unos vaqueros negros y camisa azulada, se alejo de la barra hasta ponerse en frente mío mirándome mal, se cruzo de brazos y se irguió mas si pudo

Te estuve llamando- me recrimina

No podía cogerlo- me defendí

Te fuiste sin decirnos nada- volvió a recriminar

Tuve que irme, no tengo por que darte explicaciones

Nos invitaste ayer y después te vas y nos dejas plantado- vuelve a la carga

¿Cuál es tu problema? Te deje solo con nuestros compañeros de clase y te da miedo relacionarte si no estoy- dije mordazmente

¿Cuál es el tuyo? Vienen a hablar contigo dos personas y reaccionas chillando y huyendo- recrimina

Ese no es el punto

Si es el punto Naruto, te alteraste y te fuiste sin decirnos una palabra ¿Qué paso?

No es de tu incumbencia

Si lo es

Es mi vida no la tuya Sasuke, la manejare como crea oportuno

Me aleje de el y empecé a andar hacia la salida ya que estábamos llamando la atención, y después de lo de ayer no quería montar otro espectáculo, salimos del club y me agarro del brazo

¿Por qué huiste?- volvió a preguntar

Déjame en paz de una vez Sasuke, no es problema tuyo

¿A no? Naruto, no es problema mío si me dejas tirado con los demás sin una explicación

No Sasuke, no es tu problema, soluciona los tuyos, como esa manía de esconderte de todo el mundo- le escupí

Yo no me escondo Naruto, lo haces tu- me devolvió

Claro que te escondes Sasuke, te escondes de todo el mundo es tu mascara de hielo, finges que nada de importa y que no te importan los demás, pero lo que haces es alejarte para no herirte, lo que haces es esconderte de la vida para no sufrir, pero eso no es sufrir, es huir, no me hables de mis problemas y soluciona los tuyos

Le había chillado todo eso dejándolo estático, le chille todo aquello para que Sasuke dejara en paz mi vida y se enfrentara a la suya, ¿o lo había echo para que no me ayudara?, poco importaba por que volví a entrar en el club dejándolo solo allí.

Dos horas y media después Salí del club con el uniforme del colegio, era ya de noche y las luces de las salas, clubes, karaokes y demás alumbraban la ciudad, me termine de abrochar la chaqueta y me gire para irme a mi casa, pero volví a pararme cuando vi a Sasuke apoyado en la pared, el muy baka no se había ido desde que le chille ni lo deje allí.

¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte

Ven te llevo a casa- me soltó sin mas separándose de la pared

NO gracias, se volver por mi propio pie

No quieres hablar conmigo, te enfadas y me chillas cosas sin sentido, por lo menos vas a dejar que te lleve a casa-me dijo

No te dije nada que no fuera verdad, que no lo asumas no es problema mío.

Empecé a caminar dejándolo solo otra vez en el día de hoy, pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil como había supuesto, me agarro del hombro e hizo que me volteara

Te diré tu problema Naruto para que lo comprendas- empezó a decirme chillando- tienes un complejo de madre protectora con todo el mundo, a todo el mundo quieres ayudar pero no dejas que nadie te ayude a ti, siempre dices que puedes arreglártelas solo pero no es verdad, y tienes miedo que no poder seguir tu solo, por eso te aferras en ayudar a los demás, para no ver tus propios problemas

Pamm

Lo próximo que hizo Sasuke fue estrellarse contra el suelo debido al golpe que mi puño le dio a su rostro, desde abajo me miro con fiereza limpiándose la sangre que escurría de sus labios, se levanto muy rápido y me devolvió el golpe tirándome al suelo, no deje que me sorprendiera mas y con mi pie le pegue una patada a su rodilla haciendo que se volviera a caer al suelo, me senté en su estomago, le agarre un brazo y empecé a golpear, una vez y otra le golpeaba, el intentaba defenderse pero al agarrarle una mano se lo impedía, en un descuido me golpeo con su codo en el estomago, dejándome sin aire y empujándome hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo, me quede allí, intentando respirar.

¿Ya te has desahogado?- me pregunto

Yo seguía sin responder tirado en el suelo intentando llenar mis pulmones de aire, Sasuke se levanto, se arreglo como pudo se se limpio igual, se acerco a mi y me extendió la mano ofreciéndola.

Vamos dobe, te llevo a tu casa- me dijo

Acepte su mano y me ayudo a limpiarme, no loe miraba a la cara intentado evitar su mirada, me agarro del brazo y empezó a tirar de mi, llegamos al parking del club donde Sasuke tenia su moto en la cual al parecer había llegado, me ofreció un casco y después se puso el suyo propio, subió en la moto dejándome sitio para montar, me senté y agarre su cintura para no caer, arranco la moto y se dispuso a conducir hasta mi casa.

No decíamos nada el uno al otro, solo manejaba su moto y yo veía pasar las calles agarrado a su cintura, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro a pesar del casco, cosa que no pareció molestar a Sasuke ya que no me dijo nada, al cabo de veinte minutos llegamos a mi casa, me baje y le entregue su casco, y aun sin hablar con el me di media vuelta y entre en mi casa sin despedirme, apoyado en la puerta espere diez minutos hasta que Sasuke se fue.

Un día nuevo asomaba por la ciudad y sus rayos del sol me despertaban como cada mañana, solo que esta vez me desperté en el sofá de mi casa en lugar de mi cómoda cama, ayer cuando Sasuke se marcho entre en mi sofá, me eche en el y me dormí sin darme cuenta, incapaz de subir a mi habitación, con desgano subí a la planta de arriba a darme una ducha y despertarme, quince minutos después salía todo vestido y arreglado para ir a la escuela y acababa de darme cuenta que no había preparado nada para el almuerzo, hoy seriamos dos que no comeríamos, Sasuke, dios hoy tendría que verlo después de la pelea de ayer.

_¿Ya te has desahogado?_

Aquella pregunta estúpido que me dijo Sasuke, cree acaso que no se lo merecía, ¿se lo merecía?, abrí la puerta de mi casa y me dirigí a la escuela.

Los alumnos entraban engrupo hablando animadamente y yo solo temía la bronca de Kiba, la preocupación de Hinata y la mirada malvada de Neji, que día me esperaba, entre en el edificio y abrí mi casillero, saque los zapatos de escuela y una vez colocados deje los míos en el casillero.

Naruto

Dios, no había que darme la vuelta para saber que era Sasuke quien me llamaba, me di la vuelta y me quede sorprendido al ver a Sasuke, vestido con su uniforme y con dos moratones en su mejilla y uno en el labio, la verdad es que viendo su aspecto me siento culpable.

Esto Sasuke- intente decir

Hola- sentí que me llamaban a la vez que tocaban mi hombro.

Me voltee y mire con sorpresa al chico pelirrojo del metro, pero no llevaba mi uniforme, llevaba el uniforme de Suna, de color verdeen chaqueta, camisa blanca y pantalones negros

Con la insignia de su colegio bordada.

Hola-salude

No sabias que estabas aquí en este instituto- me hablo

Si esto yo…- la verdad es que no sabia muy bien que decirle

Me llamo Sabaku No Gaara- me dijo dándome la mano

Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto- le respondí aceptando su mano mientras la apretaba en aprobación

Vi como el chico miraba hacia Sasuke que estaba detrás de mí, Sasuke parecía mirarle con odio queriendo matarle, y Gaara le miraba del mismo modo, sin darme cuenta estaba en medio de los dos y con el ambiente lleno de tensión.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Otro capi terminado, este me ha costado más tiempo por motivos de cambio de trabajo, trabajar de lunes a sábado es agotador, pediros disculpas a todas y todos por la espera.

Tsunade25: Si, ya esta aquí mi adorado Gaara para fastidiar a Sasuke y… a Naruto, ya veras como se pone esto jjijijijijijiji.

Selene Mindthelay: Naru esta siempre deseoso de su acosador, pero su vida esta un poco revuelta ahora, con respecto a la comprensión de Neji, digamos que esta pendiente de todo alrededor de Naruto.

Floritema: Me alegra que te guste el fic, tranquila que Neji no matara a Naruto, antes lo mato yo.

Darksone: Gracias por el consejo de los personajes y diálogos, me ayudan mucho a mejorar el fic, me alegro que la trama te guste y espero sigas conmigo en mi acosador.

Leilani-z. Me alegra la ayuda que me diste, me alegra que te guste mi fic y todos los consejos que me des, espero leerte pronto.

KiokiHanari: Me alegro que te guste la intriga que tiene en el fic, me gusta mantenerla como estoy haciéndolo, en cuando al consejo que me diste, lo hice, hasta que no tuve la mente tranquila y el tiempo suficiente no cogí la historia y la escribí. Gracias por todo

Temari200: Tranquila que no pienso dejar el fics, es solo que últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento.


	8. Pelea de dos

**Plantado en medio del pasillo del instituto tengo a Sasuke a mi derecha con cara de pocos amigos y cara de psicópata, y a mi izquierda tengo a Gaara, un chico nuevo que e conocido también con cara de pocos amigos, y ambos mirándose con puro odio, aunque la verdad creo que nunca se han visto, así que no entiendo su comportamiento, pero menos entendí la reacción que a continuación presencie de Sasuke.**

**-Vamos Naruto, tenemos que ir a clases- dijo Sasuke agarrándome de mi brazo derecho e intentando jalarme en el proceso**

**-Naruto no tienes que ir con el- dijo Gaara **

**-Tú no tienes nada que decir en esto- le grito Sasuke**

**-Tu no eres el mas indicado para decir lo que le conviene- le grito igual Gaara**

**-Tú no lo conoces, yo soy su amigo- se defendió Sasuke**

**-¿Así?- se rio irónicamente**

**-Si- dijo Sasuke**

**-Pues yo no creo que un amigo haga….**

**-Basta- grito Sasuke**

**El pasillo se quedo vacio y silencioso, yo seguía en medio de los dos, agarrado del brazo derecho por Sasuke, ambos seguían mirándose con odio y me sentí por un momento el centro de ese odio, Sasuke volvió a tirar de mi para que andará a su lado, pero arto de tanto espectáculo tire de mi brazo y le mire serio.**

**-No entiendo que os pasa pero me tenéis arto los dos, tu Sasuke no soy tu perrito para que tires y vaya donde tu quieres por muy amigo mío que seas, y tu Gaara, no te conozco lo suficiente como para que me tengas que decir que hacer.**

**Los dos se quedaron callados por la repentina acción de mi parte, yo solo les regale una sonrisa nada agradable a cada uno y me fui por el pasillo en dirección a su clase para encontrarse con sus amigos.**

**Al llegar a clase abriendo la puerta corredera encontré varias miradas en mi persona, con un suspiro entre en clases y me senté, ni dos segundos y mis amigos ya me estaban rodeando para aclarar la situación**

**¿Qué paso Naruto-kun?- me pregunto amablemente Hinata**

**Nada, solo me fui a casa a descansar- declare**

**¿Y ese moratón?- me pregunto Shikamaru**

**Nada, solo una pequeña bronca- reí quitándole hierro al asunto**

**¿Con Jiraya? Pregunto Shikamaru asombrado**

**No, con Sasuke-dije**

**¿Con Sasuke?- pregunto Kiba**

**Si, vino a verme al club y acabamos discutiendo y peleándonos en la calle**

**Los dos sois muy problemáticos- dijo Shikamaru**

**Ya lo sabemos- contestamos a coro**

**¿Y que paso con Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama?- pregunto muy flojo Hinata**

**Seguramente me esperaran a la salida del instituto, dicen que no se irán hasta hablar conmigo-declare**

**¿Y que vas a hacer? Pregunto Sasuke saliendo de la nada**

**Pues no se, se que no se irán hasta que no hablen conmigo- dije resoplando**

**Enfréntate a ellos de una vez- dijo Sasuke autoritario**

**No sabes nada de esto Sasuke- dije**

**Es mejor enfrentarse a las cosas, si no te perseguirán- me dijo **

**Me quede pensando unos segundos, Sasuke tenia razón en algo y es que hasta que no hablaran conmigo no se marcharían, ¿pero que tenia que decirles yo?, ya les había dicho que no quería tocar ese dinero, dinero por el cual mis padres murieron, dinero sucia y manchado de sangre, no, no lo quería.**

**FLASH BACK*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Cuando me desperté me encontraba en un hospital, me sentía mareado y aturdido, mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en la cama de una habitación, me incorpore y me agarre la cabeza, seguía ese persistente mareo, gire mi vista al escuchar un ruido.**

**Naruto**

**Tsunade estaba allí mirándome como un cachorro abandonado, se acerco a mí y me abrazo contra su pecho apretándome en un fuerte abrazo.**

**No te preocupes pequeño, nosotros cuidaremos de ti- me decía**

**Me quede mirando a la pared, tan blanca como mi rostro es ese momento, tuve que poner mis manos en mi boca por la repentina gana de vomitar, Tsunade viendo mi estado se separo de mi y puso un cubo a mi lado, lo agarre tanto como pude y eche todo lo que pude haber tenido en el estomago.**

**Veinte minutos después cuando ya no hubo nada mas que poder salir de mi estomago me recosté en la cama, pensando en la mañana que deje atrás, mi madre haciéndome el desayuno mientras reñía a mi padre que intentaba coquetear con ella, yo sentado en la cocina riendo por la escena que veía cada mañana y ahora extrañaría tanto, la sonrisa de mi padre, el abrazo de mi madre.**

**La puerta abriéndose hizo que volviera a mi realidad, Jiraya entraba en la habitación mirándome con la misma expresión que hace minutos tenia Tsunade, se acerco hacia mi y una vez a mi lado poso su brazo en mi hombro.**

**Ya esta todo arreglado, te vendrás con nosotros a América, estudiaras allí y vivirás con nosotros- hablo**

**Y mi casa- titubee **

**La policía esta investigando con lo cual todavía no podemos entrar, me encargare de que lleven tus cosas hacia NEW YORK- dijo Jiraya**

**-Mis amigos- titubee**

**Volverás a verlos cuando seas mayor y vuelvas a Japón, no te preocupes, no se olvidaran de ti-me consoló Tsunade.**

**Agarre las sabanas con fuerza sin saber que decir, mis padres ya no estarían conmigo, ya no me quedaba mas familia que Jiraya y Tsunade, pero irme a otro país, me gusta mi escuela, mis amigos, mi vida en Japón, pero sin mis padres no sabría que hacer.**

**A las dos semanas tomamos un vuelo que nos llevo a NEW YORK, donde ellos tenían su trabajo, y a mi me cambiaron de escuela a una mas selectiva que la de Japón.**

**/*/*/*/**//**/*//**/*/*//**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*///*/*/**/*/*//**/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**

**El timbre sonó haciendo que todos fueran a sentarse antes de la llegada del profesor, Hinata y Kiba se sentaron detrás de mi y Shikamaru, sacamos los cuadernos y libros a la espera de Iruka-sensei, que después de dos minutos entro en clase pidiendo silencio.**

**Buenos días alumnos tenemos nuevas noticias, como ya sabéis dentro de dos semanas serán los campeonatos escolares- dijo**

**Todos los alumnos reclamaron que ya lo sabían por todas las prácticas que realizaban todos los días.**

**Pues la directora Ha decidido que los alumnos de la escuela de Suna pasen estas dos semanas dando clases y practicas con nosotros para mejorar las relaciones de las escuelas- contesto Iruka-sensei**

**Los alumnos empezaron a revolucionarse por la noticia, unos contentos por tener nuevos alumnos, otros no tanto por las prácticas que tendrían que hacer ahora.**

**Así que ahora vamos a tener en nuestra clase a varios de los alumnos, entrad por favor- hablo fuerte Iruka-sensei.**

**La puerta se abrió entraron 4 chicos de nuestra edad con el uniforme de Suna, y entre ellos estaba Gaara, quien me miraba fijamente, desvié un poco la cara tratando de sentir su mirada fija, y en cambio vi a Sasuke que miraba fijamente a Gaara intentando fulminarlo con la mirada, cosa que no parecía impresionar a Gaara una vez que este se dio cuenta.**

**El sensei empezó a agruparlos mientras algunos ayudaban al sensei trayendo sillas y mesas, y para la mala suerte del mundo a Iruka-sensei sentó a Gaara con Sasuke haciendo que los dos estuvieran durante toda la clase tensos y con cara de mala ostia.**

**Al volver a sonar el timbre y dar la clase por finalizada algunos nos levantamos en dirección a los vestuarios a cambiarnos para las practicas, solo que ahora acompañados de los chicos de Suna, Kiba y Shikamaru van hablando conmigo sobre una salida el fin de semana a la playa, la familia de Shikamaru tiene una gran casa en la playa, que es donde solemos ir en vacaciones de verano.**

**Al llegar a los vestuarios veo a Sasuke, aun con cara de mala ostias abriendo su taquilla, creo que debería hablar con el para tranquilizar las cosas para que no se lie a ostias con Gaara, el chico nuevo, no se que leches pasa con ellos, pero no quiero tenerlos amargados todo el día alrededor mío.**

**Sasuke- llamo**

**Este se voltea a mirarme, su cara cambia un poco y parece que se relaja, se gira y me mira expectante.**

**No se que te pasa con Gaara, pero no deberíais tener esa actitud, va a estar con nosotros dos semanas y no seria bueno que te pelearas con el- dije**

**Dobe- me insulto**

**¿Cómo?- me quede alucinado**

**Que eres un dobe, no ves que no quiere ser tu amigo solo- me dijo mientras me miraba serio**

**¿Cómo que no quieres ser mi amigo? Se que nos conocemos de un día solo, pero me cae bien- le defendí**

**No me refiero a eso usuratonchaki, me refiero a que quiere algo más de ti- me dijo mientras habría su taquilla.**

**¿Algo como que? ¿Me quiere pedir dinero?- no sabia a que se refería**

**No, lo que el quiere….**

**¿Cómo sabes lo que yo quiero?- pregunto Gaara apareciendo de repente donde estábamos**

**Gaara- llame**

**Naruto, deberías tener cuidado al parecer ahí lobos por ahí sueltos- dijo mientras se ponía a un lado mío mirando con fuego a Sasuke**

**No Naruto, me han dicho que ahí por ahí mapaches que tienen la rabia, deberías tener cuidado, dijo poniéndose a mi otro lado.**

**Ehh esto chicos- intente hablar ya que parecían que iban a ponerme otra vez en medio y esta vez literalmente**

**Supongo que tu serás un gran amigo suyo, ¿estando para CUALQUIER ocasión no?- hablo con rin tin tin el pelirrojo**

**No lo conoces en nada, deberías volver a la madriguera, que no te pase nada, dijo el moreno agarrándome del brazo**

**Oye, dejadme de una vez que me aplastáis- me queje por la proximidad de los dos**

**Además te iras en nada, deberías dejarlo ya mapache e irte cuanto antes- amenazo Sasuke**

**Esto… no quieres meterme por que es muy problemático, pero estáis aplastando a Naruto- dijo Shikamaru**

**La verdad es que si no me estuviera pasando a mi me reiría de la situación, estaba medio asfixiado por que Gaara y Sasuke se habían acercado tanto a mi a medida que discutían que me habían aprisionado entre ellos, por mucho que yo me estuviera quejando.**

**Después del consejo de Shikamaru se alejaron dejando sitio para salir de ese sándwich humano y pudiera respirar, les lance una mirada de advertencia a cada uno y me fui a mi taquilla, molesto, me esperaban dos semanas con aquellos dos muy movida.**

**Abrí mi taquilla y saque mi uniforme deportivo, me quite los zapatos y los guarde sin ponerme aun los botines, me saque la chaqueta y luego me desabroche los botones de la camisa, una vez terminado me la quite guardándola en la taquilla, me iba a quitar los pantalones cuando vi como Sasuke se ponía al lado mío y se quedaba parado.**

**¿Qué pasa?- pregunte**

**Nada, solo cubra la vista de mirones- declaro**

**La verdad no quería saber de que iba todo eso, así que termine de cambiarme lo mas rápido que pude y salí rumbo al gimnasio con los demás, al llegar pude ver a chicos tanto de mi escuela como de el colegio de Suna, llegue al lado de mi grupo y me prepare para otro día de gimnasia.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//----**

**Estaba muerto de cansancio y todavía me quedaba lo peor, sabía que cuando saliera Tsunade y Jiraya estarían esperándome afuera, me acerque a ellos sabiendo que mis amigos estaban detrás de mí observando mis reacciones, cuando estuve delante de ellos solo se me ocurrió decir una cosa.**

**Hola- dije**

**Hola pequeño- me dijo Tsunade acercándose para abrazarme.**

**Me aleje unos pasos hacia atrás para que no lo lograra, no quería ningún contacto afectivo con ellos, ni abrazos ni nada.**

**Sabes para que hemos venido Naruto, ya tienes edad para que te hagas cargo de una parte de tu herencia- declaro Jiraya**

**No quiero nada de ese dinero, podéis hacer lo que queráis con el- exprese**

**Era dinero de tu familia- intento convencerme Tsunade**

**Dinero por el cual murieron, ¿o vais a contarme algo más sobre su muerte?- dije mirándolos fijamente**

**Naruto, este dinero no es de las empresas, es lo que ahorraron tus padres para tu universidad, para que pudieras ir a estudiar- me dijo Jiraya.**

**Me quede pensando que hacer con lo dicho, no quería saber nada de la empresa de mi padre, pero si sabia que mis padres estuvieron ahorrando para pagar mis estudios en la universidad que quisiera estar, mis padres siempre hablaban de lo felices que estarían cuando ingresara y me convirtiera en todo un hombre, y sabia que con mi paga de este momento en el club no podría ingresar en la universidad, por eso estaba pensando en una beca de estudios, pero mis notas no eran las mejores para ello.**

**Si cojo ese dinero solo será para ingresar en la universidad, solo para eso- dije**

**Esta bien Naruto, lo seguiremos guardando para el próximo año, pero deberías plantearte el hacerte cargo de la empresa de tu padre, yo te ayudaría a poder hacerlo- hablo Jiraya.**

**No, es un dinero maldito que no quiero- dije**

**Tus padres hubieran querido que te hicieras cargo- hablo suavemente Tsunade**

**Mis padres hubieran querido estar vivos, y no lo están así que no me hables de lo que ellos querían o quisiesen- dije**

**Deberías pensar en tu futuro Naruto, esto te beneficia- intento una vez más Jiraya**

**No te esfuerces, no lo quiero- declare**

**Esta bien, pero no creas que nos daremos por vencido, cuando cumplas la edad volveremos con los papeles apropiados, piénsalo bien Naruto. Dijo Tsunade**

**Espero que tengáis un buen vuelo de regreso- me despedí**

**Me di la vuelta para volver a reunirme con mis amigos que todavía me esperaban, no llegue muy lejos por que sentí como me abrazaban con fuerza, por los bultos de la espalda deduje que era Tsunade, mas pude confirmarlo cuando empezó a hablar con lagrimas en los ojos que caían en mis hombros.**

**Pase lo que pase para nosotros siempre serás el pequeño Naruto que corría a nuestro lado. Dijo abrazándose mas fuerte a mi**

**Me quede de pie un par de minutos hasta que se tranquilizo y me soltó, cuando lo hizo empecé a andar de nuevo rumbo hacia mis amigos, cuando llegue a donde estaban estos empezaron a andar conmigo.**

**¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Shikamaru**

**Perfectamente, ahora vallamos a comer algo- dije zanjando el asunto**

**/*//*/*/*/*/**/*///*/**/*///**/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/**//*/*/**//*//*/*/*/*///*/////*/**

**Después de aguantar las tonterías de Kiba, la mirada preocupada de Hinata, lo problemático de la vida según Shikamaru y las palmaditas en el hombro por parte de Sasuke por fin estoy rumbo a mi casa, la verdad me había tomado la charla de Tsunade y Jiraya mejor de lo que había previsto, no estoy abatido ni desolado, estoy bien, la verdad es que estoy dentro del metro esperando a ver si aparece mi acosador para volver a sentir un poco.**

**Suspire al ver que hoy no iba a encontrarme con el, justo en el momento que mas lo necesitaba no estaba, aunque si era un alivio no tener a Gaara y Sasuke peleándose entre si, como en toda la puñetera practica de deportes, o a la hora del almuerzo, o a todas horas, es muy cansado.**

**Llegue a la maldita parada y me baje sabiendo que ya no sentiría las caricias que recibía por su parte el día de hoy, caminando hacia mi casa entre en la pizzería que ahí dos calle detrás de mi casa, compre una mediana con mucho queso extra y cerdo y Salí para llegar**

**Una vez terminado mi cena entre a la cocina a guardar todos lo usado en la comida y preparar la comida para mañana, no iba a complicarme mucho, arroz, pinchos de pollo y gambas rebozadas, una vez terminado subí, me di una buena ducha y me fui a la cama.**

**/*/*/*//*//*/*/*/**/*//*/*/*/*//*/*/**//**/**/*//*/**//*/**/*//**//*/**//*/*/*/*//*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*//*/**//***

**Siempre he pensado que una buena ducha es una bendición, bajo la ducha puedes olvidarte muchas veces puedes olvidar lo que te rodea, meto mi cabeza debajo del grifo y dejo que el agua empape mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, me estremezco al sentir una mano en mi espalda, esa mano empieza a recorrer mi espalda de una manera suave y cálida.**

**Me enderece un poco e intente voltearme para ver a mi acompañante, pero su peso en mi espalda y su boca en mi hombro me hacen desistir la idea, siempre a sido mas excitante no conocer la identidad de mi acosador, muerde mas fuerte mi hombro mientras pasa su mano por mi abdomen, acaricia mi estomago y mi pecho, su mano mojada eriza cada parte de mi piel que toca.**

**Sube su boca a mi oreja donde muerde suavemente, saca su lengua y lame mi lóbulo mientras estira después con sus dientes, mi cabeza y cuerpo solo siente el placer recibido, su mano baja mas abajo, hacia mi miembro, mientras cierro fuerte los ojos esperando el contacto, su cálido aliento es lo que siento primero en mi oreja mientras me habla.**

**¿Te gusta?- me susurra**

**Si, continua- roge.**

**Su pelo acariciando mi cuello, su leve olor a lavanda, ese olor tan familiar pero que nunca logro hallar, su mano que iba a su miembro se posa en mi cintura y me gira en su dirección, ojos oscuros como la noche se muestran ante mí y una sonrisa prepotente se muestra antes mi, Sasuke se muestra ante mi con sus brazos en mi cintura y sus labios dirigiéndose a los míos, y mi cuerpo esperando esa caricia y mi mente pensando como será recibir la caricia de el.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El sonido del despertador me asusta haciéndome mover muy rápido mi cuerpo y terminando en el suelo de mi cuarto, me quedo tumbado boca arriba respirando alterado por el susto y el sueño, ¿de verdad e soñado con Sasuke? ¿E soñado con Sasuke? ¿En la ducha?, no se si es eso es lo mas alarmante o la erección que tengo en mi pantalón de pijama es mas alarmante, lo que si se es una cosa.**

**Tengo un problema.**

**/////*/*/*/**/*/*//*/**/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**//*/*/**/*//*/**/*//**/*/*/**

**Otro capitulo acabado y otras ideas mas en mi cabeza para el próximo capitulo.**

**Siento mucho la espera, pero mi despido me a tenido desanimada para escribí y pensar en como poder acosar a mi pobre Naru, lo siento mucho, su mimasen, onegai**

**Gracias como siempre a **

**Tsunade25 siempre me animo cuando veo tu comentario y siempre interesada en mi escrito, gracias por seguir conmigo**

**Sakuris por tu comentario y por seguir mi fic**

**Tokyogirl gracias a ti por seguir leyendo este fic que ocupa una gran parte de mi y mi pensamiento**

**Floritema siempre tan amable y simpática, desde luego sabes como alegrar la vida a los demás, gracias**

**Mikiita si esto esta bien, espera al próximo que se va a poner peor de intriga, van a aparecer familiares por ahí que van a meterse donde no se les llama**

**Pein007 vas a ver como se puede ponerlas cosas de blanco a rojo en un santiamén, por que el próximo va a venir cargado cargado**

Izumieri Gaara ya esta aquí, y no sabes como va a enfadar a Sasuke a partir de ahora

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y lo siguen esperando su actualización. Muchos besos y saludos.**


	9. La familia uchiha

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que salir la cara de Sasuke en mi sueño? ¿Por qué volviendo a pensar en mi acosador vuelve la cara de Sasuke? Es la segunda vez que me pasa, la primera vez fue en el metro, me imagine que era Sasuke el que me tocaba, el que me acariciaba, y ahora en mi sueño vuelve a ser el quien me acompaña, ¿será por que me gusta? ¿Acaso me gusta Sasuke?

Me levanto del suelo, lugar donde e ido a para después de caerme de la cama soñando con mi amigo, una vez levantado vuelvo a ver mi otro gran problema, esa erección que tengo que no me deja en paz, con prisas entro en la ducha y abro el agua fría, necesito un poco de agua fría para bajar esta erección, o si no todo el instituto va a saber eso sueños húmedos, entro dentro de la tina, y me encojo por el agua fría, me pongo debajo el grifo y dejo que por unos minutos el agua empape mi cuerpo, hasta que logro bajar la erección.

Una vez duchado salgo a mi habitación y me visto todo lo rápido que puedo, recojo mi mochila y bajo corriendo al comedor, recojo los bentos y los guardo bien, salgo rápido de mi casa, recorro todo lo que dan mis piernas las recurridas calles de Tokio hasta llegar a casa de mi amigo, paro para respirar apoyándome en mis rodillas y cuando tengo aire necesario para poder respirar u hablar a la vez toco el timbre.

Al abrirse la puerta puedo ver a una mujer morena y muy guapa vestida con un conjunto negro de falda y chaqueta con un delantal verde que me sonríe.

Buenos días Naruto-kun, hace tiempo que no te veo- me saluda

Buenos días señora Nara, ¿esta Shikamaru despierto?- pregunto después de saludarla

Esta desayunando, pero despierto que digamos no mucho, pasa- me dice haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Gracias- contesto

La madre de Shikamaru siempre fue una mujer muy bella, que tenia un hijo mu vago y un marido parecido a su hijo, trabajaba en un bufete de abogado como administradora, era una mujer muy trabajadora pero amable, aunque su carácter era legendario por todos los conocidos suyos, aunque no seamos de la familia.

Al llegar al salón pude ver a Shikamaru ya vestido con el uniforme y tomando unos cereales con los ojos cerrados, cuando su madre dijo que no estaba muy despierto llevaba toda la razón, me acerque e intente que notara mi presencia.

Hola Shikamaru- dije

Ummm- fue su simple respuesta

Despierta o te vas a manchar de leche- intente una vez mas

Ummmmm- volvió a responder

Déjalo Naruto-kun, hasta dentro de un rato no atenderá a nada, no se como pudo salir este niño tan flojo- dijo su madre

Ya- fue mi corta respuesta

¿Has desayunado ya?- me pregunto amablemente

Iba a contestar que no se preocupara cuando mi estomago me traiciono e hizo un gran ruido que hasta Shikamaru pudo escuchar, agache un poco mi cabeza colorado y avergonzado, ella simplemente rio y me paso una mano por mi pelo.

No te preocupes, estaba preparando unas tostadas para mi marido, te hare otras a ti- sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

Me moví un poco para coger una silla y me senté al lado de Shikamaru, conocía bastante esta casa, me había quedado tantas noches a dormir con Shikamaru que perdí la cuenta, cuando volví a Japón y rente mi piso su madre insistió en que me quedara algunos días con ellos para volver a situarme en aquella gran ciudad, pase cerca de un mes viviendo con ellos en esta casa, la verdad era muy divertido ver a su madre intentando que se espabilara y riñendo a su marido por su continuo poco intereses a las cosas.

Su madre volvió a los pocos minutos con un par de tostadas y un chocolate, le agradecí el desayuno preparado y me dispuse a desayunar cuando su padre vestido de traje de chaqueta negro entro al salón y se sentó cerrando los ojos igual que su hijo, creo que ni noto mi presencia.

No te preocupes Naruto, esto es igual cada mañana- me comento su madre sentándose a mi lado y desayunando también.

Los dos desayunamos tranquilos mientras ella se interesaba en como me iba las cosas, me decía que intentaba preguntarle también a su hijo pero no sacaba mucho, mientras me invitaba para que fuera a cenar pronto en su casa.

Al cabo de diez minutos terminamos de desayunar y Shikamaru parecía mas despierto, lo se por que me dijo buenos días con los ojos abiertos, me despedí de su madre mientras ella me daba un abrazo y los dos nos fuimos al instituto.

¿Y de que quieres hablar?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos rumbo al instituto

¿Qué?

No habrías venido tan temprano a mi casa si no fuera por que quieres decirme algo- dijo

La verdad es que quería hablar contigo, pero necesito que te espabiles- le dije

¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a preguntar

Últimamente tengo una serie de sueños, unos sueños muy raros- empecé despacio

¿Y que haces en esos sueños?- pregunto

Bueno... Son sueños… como te lo diría… sueños de adultos- intente explicarme

¿Sueños de adultos?- pregunto viéndome a los ojos

Ya sabes, sueños de cosas que hacen los adultos-conteste rojo de vergüenza

Te refieres a…

Si- conteste chillando

Bueno es normal, es la edad Naruto- contesto

No es por el sueño en si, es quien sale en ellos- dije

¿Y quien sale?- me miro curioso

…

Naruto, si no me dices no puedo ayudarte

Es Sasuke

Sasuke sale en tus sueños

Si-conteste

El se quedo unos minutos pensando mientras seguíamos hablando

¿Se lo has dicho a el?- me pregunto

Noooo, claro que no, no se ni por que me pasa como se lo iba a decir- conteste alterado

Naruto ¿desde cuando tienes este tipo de sueños o lo que sea?

Desde hace una semana-conteste

¿Y solo sientes eso en los sueños o también cuando le ves?- me pregunto observándome atentamente

No, cuando estoy con el me siento bien por que es mi amigo, pero no como en los sueños-conteste

¿Y no has tenido ninguna ocasión comprometedora con el?-pregunta

Iba a contestar cuando recordé varias, la vez que me desperté entre sus brazos, la escena de la ducha en el instituto, su imagen en mi cabeza en el metro

Mi cara comenzó a arder, seguramente dela vergüenza, no conteste a su pregunta, habíamos llegado a la puerta del instituto, así que intente dar por terminada la platica por ahora, pero Shikamaru me agarro del hombro haciendo que me parara.

Siempre supe que serias muy problemático, solo tienes que fijarte muy bien en las cosas y sabrás lo que debes hacer- dijo

Y así sin mas se fue y me dejo igual que antes, sin saber que hacer, lo malo de tener amigos con un coeficiente intelectual muy alto es que cuando te hablan a veces no entiendes su respuesta.

Suspire y me puse rumbo a clase a ver si Hinata o Kiba habían llegado y podría distraerme un rato, aunque parecía haber algo muy divertido por que toda la clase femenina estaba asomada por las ventanas mirando algo con gran interés y hablaban entre emocionadas y enojadas, y no sabia en que orden.

Ya curioso me acerque a la ventana y mire en la dirección que ellas miraban, y lo que vi entrarían en el grupo de enojadas.

En la esquina del edificio c estaban Sakura y Sasuke juntos, al parecer ella le estaba diciendo algo intimo, por que se sonrojaba y movía las manos nerviosamente mientras a veces se arreglaba el pelo, el asentía en lo que ella decía mientras la miraba atenta, yo me preguntaba que le estaría diciendo, o que le estaría comentando, ella nerviosa y el tan tranquilo y serio, mientras las chicas que estaban a mi lado discutían si Sakura se le estaría confesando.

Nunca vi a Sasuke interesado en ninguna chica, y eso que todos los días había chicas que le seguían y se le arrojaban a los brazos, literalmente, así que no creía que Sakura se estuviera confesando, no por lo menos hasta que vi como ella se acercaba a el y le abrazaba por el cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Con gran enojo me di la vuelta y camine hasta llegar a mi salón, al entrar no salude a mis compañeros, ni siquiera a Kiba que ya estaba dentro del salón, me acerque a mi mesa, apoye mi mochila en ella y me senté en la silla, estaba realmente molesto con Sasuke.

Kiba se acerco a mi y me saludo, pero yo fingí no haberle escuchado, intento volver a llamar mi atención pero queriendo tocar mi hombro, pero creo que Shikamaru le persuadió, solo escuche algo de "déjalo, pagar y consecuencia", con lo cual Kiba se alejo de mi y se sentó en su silla, algo parecido paso cuando Hinata llego al salón, solo que esta vez fue Kiba quien la llamo para que no insistiera.

Al cabo de diez minutos Sasuke llego junto a los compañeros que faltaban y el sensei, mientras iba a su asiento me saludo, a lo que yo únicamente gire mi rostro e intente mirarlo tan malamente como pudiera, este se sorprendió y se sentó en su sitio.

*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//**/*/*/*/*//*/**//*/*

Tres después del termino de clases por fin podíamos ir al patio a comer, me levante de mi asiento, cogí mi bento y el que tenia preparado para Sasuke, me acerque a su mesa, el me miraba expectante por la mirada de antes, yo solo deje el bento en su mesa y me fui sin ni siquiera decir palabra.

Caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al patio trasero mientras las chicas seguían rumoreando por lo de esta mañana, al parecer Sasuke era mas popular de lo que yo creía, al salir por la puerta principal fui sujetado del brazo haciéndome detener, gire para ver quien era ahora el que me entretenía, encontrándome con Gaara.

Hola Naruto- me saludo

Hola Gaara-conteste

Todavía no conozco bien vuestro instituto y quería pedirte ¿si pudiera comer contigo?- pregunto

Me quede mirándolo analizando si dejaba venir a Gaara con nosotros, la verdad aun no lo conocía mucho, y que llevara peleando todo el día con Sasuke no ayudaba, aunque pensándolo bien, así entretendría al teme y me dejaría a mi tranquilo por hoy, no era mala idea.

Claro Gaara, puedes venir con nosotros- ofrecí sonriendo.

El entonces sonrió también y empezó a seguirme hacia los demás que ya estaban sentados esperándome, al llegar les presente a cada uno a Gaara, este muy cortésmente también se presento y nos sentamos por fin, cinco minutos después apareció Sasuke, que al ver al pelirrojo no puso muy buena cara como supuse.

¿Qué hace el mapache este aquí?- pregunto molesto

Comer con nosotros- conteste sin mirarle

¿Y desde cuando come el con nosotros?- volvió a preguntar Sasuke

¿Te molesta Uchiha?- pregunto sarcásticamente Gaara

Pues mira si, vete mejor con los de tu instituto a comer- soltó despectivamente Sasuke.

E venido a comer con Naruto, si te molesta a ti vete tú- contesto Gaara

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula por el enfado, yo seguía sin mirarle ni prestarle atención, aunque si que quería molestarle, y que mejor manera de hacerlo.

Y dime Gaara ¿solo os quedareis hasta las competiciones?- pregunte

En principio solo hasta las competiciones, aunque me gusta el instituto- dijo mirando a Sasuke

Seria bueno que te cambiaras- comente

Gaara sonrió mientras me miraba, Sasuke me miraba enfadado y con mala cara, yo sonreía a Gaara mientras esperaba la reacción de Sasuke, que no se hizo esperar.

Sera mejor que me valla, el ambiente aquí esta muy viciado- declaro

No te preocupes, nada mas irte se pasara- dijo Gaara

Sasuke apretó los puños y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se fue sin decir nada mas, mis amigos miraban la escena sin saber que decir o que pasaba, solo Shikamaru me miraba esperando que dijera algo mas, cosa que no fue así.

Al terminar la hora del receso recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a clase con los demás para terminar nuestras últimas clases, las cuales eran de deporte y seguramente unas de las más tensas.

Una vez terminadas las clases nos fuimos a los vestuarios a ducharnos y cambiarnos, aunque la verdad era un poco gracioso, Sasuke iba a entrar en un ducha, Gaara aparece al lado con la intención de entrar en la misma, Sasuke mira a Gaara, Gaara mira a Sasuke, para después los dos darse la vuelta y entrar en la ducha mas alejada posible.

La verdad era como ver una película de comedia, hasta me hacia gracia, hasta que Shikamaru se puso a mi lado y tocando con su mano mi hombro para llamar la atención se acerco a mi oído para hablarle lo mas bajo posible y que nadie se enterara de nuestra conversación.

Naruto si sigues jugando a esto puede explotar en cualquier momento- me dijo

No se de que me hablas, no estoy jugando a nada-dije

Me refiero a Sasuke y Gaara-dijo

Gaara es un nuevo amigo, ahora no puedo tener amigos ¿si a Sasuke no le gusta?-dije

Solo se que Sasuke no es de los que tienen mucha paciencia, y no se por que a Gaara le gusta tentar esa paciencia- dijo

Gaara y Sasuke a veces no se entienden lo se, pero no tengo por que separar mis amistades- volví a decirle una vez mas.

Solo me preocupo por ti Naruto, no quiero que lo pases mal-declaro

No te preocupes Shikamaru que nada va a pasar, Sasuke y Gaara se llevan mal, pero no ahí nada mas, no te preocupes-dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Recogí mi mochila y mis cosas y Salí de los vestuarios, no había quedado después con ninguno de los chicos, así que iría a mí casa y estudiaría un poco, entre el trabajo, los deporte y las cosas que me pasaban últimamente no había podido empezar a prepararme para los exámenes, en el camino me encontré Kiba y Hinata, me despedí de ellos y Salí por las puertas del instituto, aunque no llegue muy lejos por que alguien me agarro de mi brazo y me hizo detenerme.

Naruto, tenemos que hablar-

Y no era otro más que Sasuke Uchiha con su cara de mala ostia incrustada en su cara.

¿No se de que?- dije

Pues de que llevas todo el día evitándome o mirándome mala mente-dijo

No se que quieres decir- me hice el sueco

¿Entonces por que no me has hablado en todo el día?-me chillo prácticamente

Sasuke, lo único que entiendo es que te has reído de mi, y eso se acabo-declare enfadado

¿Qué me rio de ti? ¿De que hablas?-me pregunto

Mira Sasuke déjalo, la verdad ya no me importa, además nos están mirándonos todos-dije

Y en efecto Sasuke pudo ver como prácticamente todo el instituto estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación, el se enojo mas si aun cabe, me cogió del brazo y empezó a tirar de mi, mientras yo intentaba soltarme y le insultaba de camino, hasta que llegamos donde Sasuke tenia aparcada su moto.

Vas a venir conmigo a mi casa y vamos a hablar- me dijo cogiendo los cascos de su moto.

¿Y si no quiero? –contradije

Pues te seguiré a todos lados, míralo de esta manera, tendrás una sombra que te sigue a todos lados: a clases, al baño, a tu trabajo, en el metro de camino a casa….

Vale vale, hablaremos en tu casa-accedí cogiendo el casco que tenia en una de sus manos.

Me puse el casco y me monte en su moto, el hizo lo mismo y la puso en marcha, me agarre a la moto con tal de estar lo mas separado de Sasuke, pero el muy bastardo me agarro de un brazo e hizo que lo abrazara por la cintura y pegar mi pecho a su espalda.

Si no te agarras a mi puedes caerte de la moto, y no puedo estar concentrado en la carretera-me dijo

Yo no conteste nada, solo me limite a suspirar y a agárrame a el tal y como dijo, pase mis dos brazos por su cintura en un abrazo y pegue mas mi pecho a su espalda, es gracioso el calor que puede desprender una persona, por que estando ahí, agarrado a Sasuke aun a la velocidad que iba la moto, sentí calor en mi cuerpo, apoye mi cabeza en su espalda y cerré los ojos durante todo el camino.

Al llegar los vigilantes abrieron las vergas para que pudiéramos entrar, Sasuke llevo la moto hasta las cocheras donde la aparco, se saco el casco y luego bajo de la moto, yo hice lo mismo y le seguí hasta dentro de la casa, una vez allí vi en la entrada a Itachi, que al verme me sonrió y se acerco a mi.

Naru-chan cuanto tiempo- me dijo con su ya típico abrazo oso.

Hola Itachi- salude como pude

Itachi, suéltale que le ahogas-dijo Sasuke suspirando

¿Te quedaras a cenar Naru-chan?- me pregunto

No, solo vine a hablar con tu hermano-le dije

¿Qué pasa? ¿Os habéis enfadado?- me pregunto

Solo vamos a aclarar unas cosas, estaremos en mi habitación-dijo Sasuke

Itachi sonrió y se despidió rumbo a su despacho para seguir trabajando según dijo el, Sasuke empezó a andar rumbo a su dormitorio y yo le seguí, al llegar entramos en su habitación, Sasuke cerro la puerta, ya dentro se quito su chaqueta del uniforme y se desabrocho un par de botones, dejándome ver algo de su pecho, me sonroje un poco y girando algo mi cara espere a que hablara.

Ponte cómodo-dijo

Estoy bien así-dije

Bien, pues si estas bien así me dirás ahora que rayos te pasa conmigo-dijo

Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué son para ti los amigos?- pregunte

¿Cómo?- me pregunto

Eso mismo, son algo que utilices cuando te conviene y después tirar como un pañuelo o que

¿No se de que estas hablando Naruto?- me dijo confundido

Pues que primero empiezas metiéndote conmigo, después me perseguías, después te considere amigo mío, creía que te entendía un poco, y después vas y me traicionas- le chille

¿Cómo que te traicione? ¿Se puede saber de que hablas?-me chillo también

Cuando ibas a decirme que tenias un rollo con la chica de pelo rosa eh, cuando me ibas a decir que me ibas a dejar colgado-chille

¿Te refieres a Sakura?- pregunto

Sakura, tengo que llamarla así o quieres que la llame de otra manera, ahora que es tu novia-chille una vez mas.

Sakura no es mi novia, kami-sama me libre de ello

Entonces que hacia hoy colgada a ti, o es que dejas que todo el mundo se cuelgue de ti ¿dime Sasuke?- pregunte alterado.

La verdad es que cuando pensé que iba a hablar con el no esperaba que los dos nos pusiéramos a chillar como locos ni a discutir tan acaloradamente.

Sakura me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, que le gustaba y todas esas chorradas, y antes de que me diera cuenta la tenia colgando al cuello-se defendió

Pues no vi que te la quitaras muy rápido, a lo mejor te gusto que te abrazara ¿no?-le chille

Claro que no, tú me has visto alguna vez hacerle caso a una de esas locas-chillo

Yo me calle para escucharlo esta vez

No tengo nada con ella, seria la ultima persona con quien estaría, además, no te acuerdas ¿lo que paso con ella y Hinata en la piscina?- me pregunto

Si-conteste

Le dije que dejara de molestarla, que me dejara en paz, no tengo nada con ella Naruto- me dijo

Yo me calle y mire al suelo pensando, la verdad es que Sasuke nunca le echaba cuenta a esas chicas que decían ser su club de fans, y también es verdad que defendió a Hinata y se puso de su parte, a lo mejor había sacado las cosas de quicio.

No quiero que pienses que me rio de tu amistad Naruto, eres mi mejor amigo-dijo

Levante la cara para mirarlo fijamente mientras el asentía con la cabeza

Nunca e tenido muchos amigos ni me interesaba, pero no quiero perder tu amistad Naruto-dijo

Iba a contestarle cuando Itachi entro en la habitación y la cerro después de haber entrado el, Sasuke le miro con su mala cara e iba a reclamarle, cuando Itachi hablo primero.

Sasuke, papa y mama acaban de llegar- dijo

¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendido

Acaban de llegar, están en el recibidor-dijo mirando a Sasuke y luego mirándome a mi

Sasuke se quedo callado mirando como yo antes al suelo, solo que tenia una cara muy seria, mas de la que solía poner, la verdad es que no me gustaba su expresión en ese momento, levanto la cabeza en dirección a Itachi mirándole con interés

No se a que han venido, pero será mejor que bajemos-dijo Itachi

Sasuke asintió y se abrocho los botones que dejo sueltos antes, cogió su chaqueta y se la puso todo lo recta que podía, luego se giro a verme un poco indeciso, aunque para indeciso estaba yo que ahora mismo no sabia que pintaba yo allí.

Ven conmigo Naruto, luego te acercare a tu casa- me dijo

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza esperando que pasara algo, no sabia el que pero algo sabia que iba a pasar, salimos los tres de la habitación, Itachi y Sasuke iban delante demasiado serios los dos, yo iba atrás mirando cada reacción de cada uno, bajamos por las grandes escaleras hasta llegar al gran recibidor donde estaban sus padres.

Había oído hablar de ellos, los jefes del clan Uchiha, eran una de las familias mas importantes de Japón, aunque nunca los había visto en personas, el padre de Sasuke iba vestido con un traje muy formal de color negro, con una camisa blanca, corbata de color negro y zapatos del mismo color, su mirada daba escalofríos, te miraba fríamente intentando leerte la mente con esos ojos oscuros, seguramente herencia Uchiha, era casi tan alto como Itachi, de pelo castaño oscuro, su cara marcada ya por la edad reflejaba a una persona ya cerca de los 55 años aproximadamente.

Su madre parecía más calmada, era sin duda una mujer bellísima, su pelo de color moreno igual que sus hijos, era largo, aunque lo tenia recogido en un elegante moño, decorado con decoraciones en oro, como una mujer de su posición, vestía con un kimono precioso de color celeste con bordados en plata, su cara reflejada serenidad, y su temple también.

Itachi y Sasuke se pararon delante de ellos dos, yo me quede a un lado de la escena intentando no llamar la atención, ellos se inclinaron en una reverencia mientras les saludaban, la verdad, nunca vi a unos hijos inclinarse así a sus padres en su propia casa, ellos les miraron, pero había algo que no me cuadraba, al menos en su padre.

Cuando mis padres me miraban, siempre lo hacían con cariño y mucha ternura, me revolvían el pelo o se metían conmigo desordenándome la ropa, pero su padre lo miraba de arriba abajo analizándolos, después de unos segundos hablo.

¿Como esta todo aquí Itachi?- pregunto

Bien padre, los negocios van muy bien, Sasuke y yo nos ocupamos de todo-declaro Itachi

E escuchado que últimamente Sasuke no va mucho por las empresas-dijo mirando a Sasuke recriminatoriamente, aunque este no dijo nada

Sasuke esta ocupado también con sus estudios padre- le defendió Itachi

Que yo recuerde bien, Itachi, tú estudiabas siendo el mejor alumno y atendías también las empresas- dijo mas serio aun

El saca matriculas padre, y solo se a ausentado por unas semanas-dijo otra vez Itachi

¿Y quien es ese?-dijo señalándome

Yo no me moví ni un centímetro mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, mire a los hermanos preguntándoles con la mirada que hacer, aunque antes de que ellos pudieran indicarme algo su padre se acerco a mi y se puso en frente.

¿Quién eres tu?- me pregunto

Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- hablo Sasuke

¿Uzumaki?- pregunto curioso

Si- conteste solamente

¿Eres familiar de kushina Uzumaki?- pregunto amablemente la madre de Sasuke

Si, era mi madre- dije

Entonces deberías tener el apellido de tu padre, Namikaze-dijo el padre de Sasuke

Yo le mire intentado averiguar como sabia que apellido tendría que tener o no, pudiera ser que…

Nosotros conocimos a tus padres-declaro la madre de Itachi

Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki kushina, una pareja singular sin duda-dijo el padre de Sasuke

Tienes los mismos rasgos que tu padre, sois muy idénticos-dijo ella

Pero no e oído que tenga ningún hijo dirigiendo su empresa, es mas se te dio por muerto-dijo de nuevo su padre

Itachi me miraba esperando alguna reacción por mi parte, Sasuke en cambio me miraba sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, las cuales no entendían, pero que esperaba oír de mí en ese momento, aunque no iba a hablar mucho de ello.

Pues como ve no estoy muerto Uchiha-san, pero tampoco atiendo el negocio de mi padre-le dije

Jumm- dijo solamente mientras se volvía en dirección a sus hijos de nuevo.

Este es el motivo de tu falta Sasuke, juntarte con gente como el, sin ambición o responsabilidades, te hace ser débil-dijo

Me quede impresionado, no solo me había insultado y despreciado en un minuto, si no que también entendía un poco a Sasuke, tener un padre así tiene que ser debía de ser difícil, sobre todo si en vez de animarte te llamaba débil.

Dejaras de juntarte con el-dijo

Padre, Naruto es… -intento decir Itachi

Ya basta, no vais a replicar mis órdenes, y menos tú Sasuke-le chillo prácticamente

Si antes tenia la boca abierta ahora me llevaba hasta el suelo, siempre había sido conocido por ser muy alborotador, enérgico y sin mucha paciencia a veces, aunque ahora mismo el padre de Sasuke iba a saberlo.

Oiga ¿Quién se cree usted que es para hablarme así? – le chille

El se volvió a mi sorprendido por haberle hablado así, al igual que su esposa y sus dos hijos, que me miraban como si estuviera cometiendo un homicidio.

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y no voy a permitir que me hable usted así, sea o no el padre de Sasuke e Itachi- declare poniéndome bien firme.

Mocoso insolente ¿sabes quien soy yo?- me chillo alterado

Se muy bien quien es usted, pero creo que no tiene mucha educación hablando de mi de esa manera-le dije

Itachi, Sasuke y su esposa miraron con miedo a líder del clan Uchiha, esperando una mala reacción que no se hizo esperar, el se acerco a mi con paso seguro hasta estar en frente mía, levanto la cabeza bien alta y me hablo una vez mas.

Soy el líder del clan Uchiha, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, si quiero puedo destruirte a ti y a los tuyos con solo una llamada- declaro con voz grave.

Sonreí prepotentemente como suele hacer Sasuke cuando se metía conmigo, enfadando mas al señor Uchiha, aunque a este no le dio tiempo a hablar cuando Sasuke se interpuso entre el y yo poniéndose delante mía.

Padre deja a Naruto, el no a echo nada malo-dijo intentando enfrentarse a su padre

Sasuke apártate- ordeno Uchiha-san

No te a echo nada, solo es que a veces habla mas de la cuenta, déjalo-dijo una vez mas Sasuke

VES COMO ES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA EN TI- chillo

No es malo- me defendió Sasuke

O dejas de tratar con el o me encargare personalmente de hundirlo-dijo mas alterado.

No creo que pudiera hacerlo- hable tranquilo

Sasuke se volteo a verme sorprendido, su padre furioso y su madre y hermano expectantes

No me retes mocoso-declaro el líder del clan Uchiha

Creo que es usted quien debería tener cuidado conmigo-hable

¿Cómo?-CHILLO

Es cierto que no llevo el control de la empresa de mi padre, pero no estoy mal relacionado Uchiha-san, creo que conoce a Tsunade-san ¿verdad?, es una de las personas mas distinguidas y poderosa de Japón, al igual que Jiraya-san, si conoce a mis padres o los conocía, sabrá que son mis padrinos y tutores, no creo que se queden parados si usted me amenaza.

Su mirada cambio un poco por mis palabras, seguían amenazantes pero me escuchaba atentamente entendiendo mis palabras perfectamente.

Además me une una estrecha amistad con el clan hyuga, Nara e Inozuka, clanes muy poderosos también de Japón, me tienen muy en consideración, y puede decirse que sus herederos son como mis hermanos, creo que se ganaría grandes enemigos si siguiera con sus amenazas Uchiha-san.

La tensión en ese momento era enorme, todos estaban callados temiendo que alguien aumentara mas el ambiente de tensión si pudiera ser, yo simplemente me incline hacia ellos despidiendo y cogiendo la mano de Sasuke me dirigí en dirección a la salida.

Vamos Sasuke- fue lo último que escucharon salir de mis labios antes de irme con Sasuke de mi mano, su padre me miraba furioso, su madre sorprendida por la contestación a su marido, e Itachi parecía tener una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y así con esta imagen Salí de la casa Uchiha con Sasuke cogido de mi mano.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

He aquí otro episodio terminado, la verdad que con el final de este capitulo quede bien contenta, espero que a vosotros os gustara igual.

Tsunade25: es verdad que ver que mantengo la intriga de la reacción de Naruto con su oba-chan y su ero-senin, pero pronto se descubrirá el por que, además de que dará una sorpresa a la historia

Sakuris: que esperaba, entra la edad y las hormonas pues es normal que sueñe…. Ya me gustaría a mí tener esos sueños.

Tokyogirl: Me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia por que yo me alegro y me divierto mucho al hacerla, y se me cae la baba al imaginarme las escenas…. Perdón hemorragia nasal

Tsukino marin: Son muchas las preguntas que haces, si las respondieras a todas ellas me cargaría la trama jajaja, solo decirte que todas se irán aclarando con cual vaya siguiendo la historia.

Izumieri: Si yo fuera el, tampoco dejarían que le viera el cuerpecito, vamos si yo fuera el le encerraba en el cuarto y luego a la cama lo…. Dios otra hemorragia nasal.

Aiko Echizen Li: Siento haber tardado pero por fin acabe mis exámenes, ahora tengo mas tiempo para poder escribir mi fic.

Kenia-chan: gracias por tu paciencia, pero es que últimamente no podía actualizar el fics, espero me sepas disculpar y espero sorprenderte actualizando pronto.


	10. Solo los dos

Salimos de la gran mansión Uchiha mientras aun seguía agarrando la mano de Sasuke, caminábamos por el gran encerado hasta las vallas que diferenciaban la casa del exterior, seguí sujetando su mano fuertemente mientras andábamos a pasos grandes hasta dar la vuelta a la calle, y fue ahí donde pare de golpe, respire todo lo que me daban mis pulmones, me apoye con mi espalda en el edificio que había detrás y me reí.

Joder- exclame

¿Qué has hecho dobe?- me pregunto Sasuke

Como que que hice, te defendí-aclare

No sabes lo que has hecho-declaro

¿Y que crees que hice?-pregunte

Mi padre es una de las personas más influyentes de todo Japón, tiene negocios con muchas empresas, si dices…

Sasuke todo lo que he dicho es cierto, mis tutores, mis padrinos son la medico internacional y renombrada Tsunade-san, y el investigador de curaciones y medicinas basadas en ranas, además de sus nada ilustrativos libros eróticos Jiraya-dije

Sasuke se quedo callado escuchando lo que decía, pero su rostro se seguía serio e inseguro, seguramente pensando en su padre.

Que últimamente no me hable con ellos, o tenga una diferencia no quiere decir que lo que he dicho sea mentira, tengo bien protegida mis espaldas, además, ya has visto la relación que tengo con Hinata, Shikamaru y Kiba, así que no te preocupes por mi- le dije.

¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe por ti?- me pregunto

Sasuke, yo estaré bien, el que no esta bien eres tu, ahora te entiendo un poco mejor-dije

¿A que te refieres?-volvió a preguntar

Tener un padre como el no tiene que ser fácil, sobre todo como te trata y te mira-dije

Como cualquier padre dobe-dijo tan tranquilo

No Sasuke, mis padres nunca me miraron con esa frialdad, y créeme, me metía en muchos líos, además nunca me hablaron como te a hablado el, ellos siempre me miraban con cariño y mucha ternura, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero en los suyos solo vi hielo y desprecio-conteste

Dobe, soy uno de los herederos de su clan, tiene que ser así-volvió a decir

En eso te equivocas, e estado muchas veces, por no decir incontables veces como esta mañana en casa de Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata, y sus padres nunca los han tratado como te a tratado hoy el tuyo, y ellos pertenecen también a clanes muy poderosos-le dije

Sera que no estabas delante cuando eso pasaba- repetía terco

Sabes Sasuke, creo que intentas convencerte a ti mismo, no a mí-dije

Y con esa frase logre que Sasuke se pusiera mas serio aun mientras meditaba mis palabras, ahora podía entender por que Sasuke era tan frio en muchas ocasiones, o por que no se relacionaba con mucha gente, ser tratado de esa manera, y ser mirado así por tus propios padres tenia y tiene que ser muy duro, pero eso es algo que creo que necesita ver Sasuke, por que creo que Itachi ya lo vio, por eso esta siempre tan pendiente de Sasuke, por eso ellos tienen ese lazo tan fuerte de hermandad, se protegen el uno al otro, se necesitan el uno a otro.

Vamos teme-dije mientras me separaba de la pared

¿Adonde? –pregunto

¿Quieres volver ahí con lo enfadado que estará tu padre?-pregunte

Por su silencio deduje que por lo menos en un rato Sasuke no aparecería por su casa.

Anda, vamos un rato a mi casa-le dije sonriendo

Esta bien-dijo y empezó a andar al lado mío.

Caminábamos en dirección al metro para mi casa, ya que no íbamos a volver por su moto, y aunque la casa de Sasuke no estuviera en la otra parte de la ciudad, si estaba lejos de la mía, con lo cual la mejor manera de llegar era así.

Llevábamos caminando unos diez minutos hasta que Salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de una cosa, SEGUIA COJIDO DE LA MANO CON SASUKE.

Mire mi mano y la vi entrelazada con la de mi amigo moreno, le mire a el y por su expresión parecía que el tampoco se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, o ya la habría soltado o dicho alguna de sus frases.

Esto…. Sasuke

Si, dobe

Veras… es que…

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

Es que… tú y yo…-intentaba decir

¿Qué? ¿Te molesta algo?-pregunto

No- dije moviendo mi cabeza

Entonces vamos-dijo y siguió andando como si nada

Después de eso no me atreví a decirle nada, solo intentaba ignorar el hecho de que íbamos cogidos ambos de la mano, no es que me repugnara o algo así, era solo que no éramos koibitos o algo así para que fuéramos de la mano, el iba muy tranquilo mirando hacia delante y yo echo un manojo de nervios.

Al llegar a la estación esperamos pacientemente la cola para poder pasar, fue ahí que tire suavemente de mi mano para poder pasar, claro que lo hice despacio para que Sasuke no notara el tirón y se diera cuenta, una vez pasado por las vallas llegamos a la planta baja a esperar el metro, no tardo mas de diez minutos cuando el metro apareció en frente de nosotros y abrió sus puertas.

Entramos en el vagón y fuimos a agarrarnos de las anillas, poniéndonos al lado de una de las puertas, Sasuke se puso detrás mía intentando no chocarse con nadie, solo que al final se choco conmigo por los empujones de la gente por entrar al metro.

Ten cuidado dobe, no vallan a empujarte la gente y te vallan a acosar-dijo burlón

Aunque eso tenia gracia, es verdad que la gente se suele empujar en el metro, mucha gente no era acosada, y hablando de acosadores el mío no me visitaba últimamente, y eso era bueno y malo, bueno por que no era normal que una persona se dejara acosar, y malo por que echaba de menos esas sensaciones.

El tren se agito un poco por una curva y todo nos agarramos donde pudimos, me agarre mejor a mi anilla para no darme con la puerta, pero Sasuke perdió un poco el equilibrio, se agarro como pudo a la anilla, pero no fue suficiente y acabo apoyando su pecho en mi espalda y su mano libre en mi cintura.

Se me erizo todo el bello de mi cuerpo cuando sentí el suyo pegado al mío, estaba pegado a mi, su mano en mi cintura sujetándose para no empujarme, era ahora mismo una sensación muy confusa en este momento, no estaba tan pegado a mi como mi "acosador" ni me intimidaba tanto, pero sentía los mismos nervios en mi cuerpo.

Dobe-sentí que me susurraba en mi odio.

Entonces pegue un pegue un pequeño bote por la sensación esperando que el no se diera cuenta del motivo, me gire un poco para verlo.

¿Creo que no queda mucho para tu parada?-pregunto

Yo mire hacia arriba para ver el indicador de nuestra situación, Sasuke tenia razón, quedaba dos paradas para llegar a nuestro destino, tan ensimismado estaba que no me di cuenta.

Si… nos quedan dos paradas-dije

Bien, estoy deseando sentarme-dijo

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente las puertas esperando a que se abrieran, cosa que a los 5 sucedió, nada más abrir las puertas Salí lo mas rápido posible, hasta por un momento me olvide del por que de mi nerviosismo, Sasuke.

Me pare y mire atrás para ver si me seguía, el me alcanzo y me mirada curioso por mi reacción, yo solo le sonreí nervioso y empecé a caminar de nuevo, con el detrás, mirando curioso aun, a los pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa, nos quitamos los zapatos y entramos al pequeño salón, le dije que se sentara.

¿Quieres tomar algo?-pregunte

Un refresco- me contesto

Fui a la cocina en busca de un refresco para Sasuke y un te para mi, al abrir mi frigorífico vi refrescos de cola, cogí uno para Sasuke y volví a cerrar el frigorífico, saque también un pequeña tetera para calentar el agua para mi te, la puse al fuego y regrese con el refresco para Sasuke.

Ten- le dije ofreciéndoselo

Gracias- dijo

Me senté también en el sofá resoplando mientras recordaba la conversación con el padre de Sasuke, aun su mirada me daba escalofríos, me gire a ver a Sasuke y vi como bebía su refresco, después se inclino un poco hacia delante y lo puse en la pequeña mesita, se irguió de nuevo y empezó a mirar el pequeño salón.

Creí que vivías en una casa más grande- me dijo

No me hace falta, vivo bien yo solo aquí- conteste

¿Desde cuando vives solo?- pregunto

Hace cosa de dos años, cuando regrese a Japón-conteste

¿Regresaste?- volvió a preguntar

Estuve varios años en el extranjero, vivía en América con oba-chan y ero-senin-dije

No te hablas con ellos-dijo

No- fue mi corta respuesta

¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar mirándome serio.

Esa era una pregunta que no quería contestar, aunque tenia confianza en Sasuke, me resultaba muy difícil decir lo que paso fuera de mi grupo que estuvo conmigo en esos momentos, el se acerco mas a mi mirándome seriamente mientras yo intentaba pensar en una excusa para no tener que contestarle, en ese momento el silbido de la tetera me salvo.

Es la tetera- dije

Y me levante del sofá y camine todo lo rápido que pude a la cocina, suspire cansado por el día de hoy, la verdad no esperaba que fuera así, y con la discusión con su padre no es que mejorara mi día.

Cogí con cuidado la tetera y la vertí en el vaso que tenia preparado ya el te, cogí el vaso y me dirijo de nuevo al sofá donde me esperaba Sasuke, este me miraba esperando una respuesta para lo de antes, y yo intentaba hacerme el sueco, hasta que Sasuke me toco el hombro con su mano para que le contestara.

Suspire cansado por todo esto

¿No tienes confianza en mi?-pregunto

No es eso-conteste

¿Entonces?-pregunto

Solo que es difícil-conteste echando mi cuerpo totalmente en la espalda del sofá

Pues intentare comprenderlo-dijo mientras me miraba fijamente

Me quede mirándolo unos segundos, aun dudaba contarle a Sasuke toda la verdad de mi rencor hacia ellos, era algo demasiado importante, y aunque Sasuke tenía toda mi confianza, no sabia si podía hablarles de ello, volví a suspirar y le mire seriamente.

Sasuke ¿Me consideras tu amigo?- pregunte

Claro-contesto seguro

¿Y me tienes estima?-volví a preguntar

Naruto, eres mi mejor amigo, el único con quien tengo confianza-contesto

Entonces espero que entiendas que todavía me resulta muy doloroso contar todo lo que paso, si eres mi amigo, si de verdad me aprecias no me obligaras a contar algo que todavía me produce tanto dolor ¿verdad?-le dije

Sasuke me miraba pero se notaba en la mirada que meditaba la respuesta que iba a darme, sabia que tenia curiosidad por lo que me paso, pero esperaba de verdad que no me agobiara

Esta bien- respondió

Yo sonreí a modo de agradecimiento mientras me volvía a acomodar en el sofá

Pero espero que cuando estés preparado me lo cuentes-dijo

Yo me volví a mirarle por no se cuantas veces en la tarde, volví a sonreírle y le asentí con la cabeza, vi como Sasuke se acomodaba también en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el sofá cerrando los ojos, yo le imite y nos quedamos así varios minutos, en silencio, pero sin estar incómodos por ello, simplemente relajados en presencia del otro, la verdad es que cuando no estábamos discutiendo o algo parecido, tenia que reconocer que la presencia de Sasuke tranquilizaba, aunque a veces me alteraba mas de lo que soy.

El sonido de mi móvil nos hizo girarnos y volver a prestar atención a los demás, me levante del sofá y me acerque al móvil, no conocía el móvil pero aun así lo conteste.

¿Moshi Moshi?- conteste

Naru-chan-grito

¿Itachi?-pregunte sorprendido

¿Mi hermano?-pregunto Sasuke viéndome

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Itachi

¿Esta mi hermano contigo todavía?-pregunto

Si, ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?-pregunte

Simple, lo cogí del móvil de Sasuke-contesto alegre

Como se entere se enfadara- le regañe

Bueno, bueno solo quería pedirte un favor-hablo

¿Pedirme un favor? ¿A mi?- pregunte

Si, veras los humos en mi casa aun están que arde y si Sasuke llega ahora puede ser muy…-no sabia que continuar Itachi.

Entiendo-dije

Me gustaría que Sasuke se quedara esta noche en tu casa, si no te importa- pidió Itachi

Esteeeee no se si el querrá….-intente contestar rápido

¿Yo querré que?-pregunto Sasuke

Esteeeee tu hermano puessss-joder todavía presente la escena del metro como para que… que durmiera en mi casa, eso seria muy….

¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar, levantándose ahora para colocarse en frente mía

Tu hermano dice que es mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí, que tu padre esta muy disgustado contigo-dije

Bueno eso no es novedad-dijo acercándose a la ventana y mirando por ella

Se que es molestia Naruto-kun, pero no me gustaría que esta noche estuviera aquí-dijo

Dile a Itachi que lo deje, esta noche no cambia nada, es como todo los días-dijo Sasuke

Iba a decir algo, pero solo pude quedarme callado viendo a Sasuke, aunque este miraba por la ventaba intentando que no lo viera estando de espalda, pero podía ver su rostro reflejado en el cristal, su mirada no reflejaba nada, era como si estuviera mirando algo que esta a kilómetros, pero sin lograr verlo, su rostro siempre era sereno y serio, pero ahora estaba marcado por el vacio, y conocía bastante bien ese sentimiento.

Itachi, Sasuke se quedara esta noche en mi casa, por favor deja mañana por la mañana su mochila en el instituto-dije sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke

Gracias Naru-chan-dijo alegre

Nos vemos mañana-dije y colgué

Sasuke se volvió a verme intentando adivinar que pasaba por mi cabeza, yo solo le sonreí y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiera

Vamos a preparar la cena teme-dije alegre

El solo contesto con su típico-jumm- y me siguió

Yo abrí uno de los cajones y saque dos delantales, le di uno a Sasuke de color blanco, y yo me puse uno de color azul claro, empecé a sacer ingredientes mientras el me miraba esperando que le dijera algo que hacer, una vez tenia todo a mano le pedí que me lavara el arroz.

Vamos a preparar algo sencillo, unos onigiris y un poco de yakisoba, vale-dije

El solo asintió y empezó a levantar el arroz, mientras yo empezaba a cortar los ingredientes para el yakisoba, después de lavar el arroz Sasuke lo puso a calentar en la arrocera tal como le pedí, yo empecé a freír la comida mientras era observado por Sasuke.

Ahora vamos a cocer los fideos, a mi me gusta cocerlos antes de freírlos con los alimentos-le dije

Ya veo-contesto mirando lo que hacia

Al final tendré que enseñarte a cocinar-le dije riéndome.

Para algo que sabes hacer no presumas- me dijo

Ya veras teme engreído- le dije

El arroz estaba listo, con cuidado Sasuke saco el arroz, y lo debo fuera para que se enfriara, yo estaba terminando el yakisoba y lo guarda la mitad para mañana el bento, una vez enfriado el arroz empecé a decirle a Sasuke como rellenar el arroz y darle forma, era gracioso ver a Sasuke tratando de darle forma a los onigiris sin que el relleno se deformara con el arroz.

Yo intentaba aguantarme la risa, el ego de Sasuke era muy grande, y su cara de fastidio mientras estaba perdido estero de arroz, la verdad, si no me matara después le sacaba una foto, seguro que Itachi pagaría caro por esas fotos.

Después de lo que el creía que era unos onigiris bien hechos se volvió orgulloso, yo no pude mas y me descojone en toda su cara, pero es que era muy divertido, el me miraba con una ceja levantada esperando a que terminara de reírme.

Ya has terminado de reírte- me dijo

J aja j aja la verdad es que es muy gracioso verte todo perdido de arroz- le dije

¿Así?-pregunto divertido

¿Qué?- dije un poco mas serio

No tuve respuesta verbal, solo ver como Sasuke cogía lo poco que quedaba de arroz y lo esparció por toda mi cara y pelo, y si señores, mi cara era de asombro, no me esperaba esta reacción infantil de Sasuke Uchiha, y después otra cosa más sorprendente.

Sasuke riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras se cogía su abdomen, la verdad es que su cara ahora reflejaba tan tranquilidad que parecía imposible que fuera el, la verdad es que este día seria memorable, después se enderezo dejando de reír, pero tenia una cara todavía relajada, se acerco a mi, pero se acerco tanto a mi que en un momento estaba entre su cuerpo y la encimara de la cocina.

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, se acerco mas aun, levanto su mano lentamente, aunque era mas alarmante como ardía mi cuerpo, esperando que haría Sasuke, seguramente mi rostro estaría rojo, por que sentía mis mejillas arder, el poso su mano en mi mejilla, yo contuve el aliento, su mano era cálida, mas cálida de lo que esperaba, pero no la dejo mucho tiempo ahí, bajaba su mano rozando aun mi mejilla, hasta llegar cerca de los labios, hasta que note un pequeño pellizco y vi como retiraba su mano.

Tenias un grano de arroz- dijo mientras se comía el grano

Yo me aleje de Sasuke y Salí de la cocina al baño, en el cual me encerré y me apoye en la puerta, que había pasado ahí abajo, que había pasado en la cocina, Sasuke tan cerca de mi, su mano en mi mejilla, y por un momento pensé que iba a besarme, pero eso no era lo que mas me daba miedo, lo que me daba mas miedo era que me decepcione cuando no lo hizo, pero ¿Qué quería de Sasuke?

Respire hondo un par de veces para intentar calmarme, me acerque al pequeño espejo y vi mi rostro, ya no estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza, abrí el grifo dejando salir el agua, junte mis manos para retener el agua y poder limpiarme la cara para tranquilizarme

Al terminar Salí del baño y baje rumbo al salón donde me esperaba Sasuke sentado en el sofá, pude ver que había puesto la mesa junto a la cena y solo me esperaba a mi, respire hondo durante unos segundos y me senté a su lado.

Estas bien Usuratonkachi?-pregunto

Claro teme-respondí

El se volvió hacia mí y se acerco un poco inclinándose hacia mí, puso su mano en mi frente y la dejo ahí por unos segundos.

No tienes fiebre, te vi rojo y alterado-hablo retirando suavemente su mano

No, es solo…. El ajetreo con tu padre…si-conteste

Bien, olvidemos eso ahora y cenemos-dijo

A decir verdad nunca estuve mas de acuerdo con el teme, me senté recto y empezamos a comer, nadie hablaba y solo se escuchaba el ruido de nuestras bocas al masticar, o cuando parábamos a beber un poco re zumo, que es lo que tenia en el frigorífico, al terminar iba a recoger los platos, pero Sasuke no me dejo, el los recogió e ignorando mis protestas los limpio.

Yo me quede tendido en el sofá esperándolo mientras terminaba de fregar, cerré mis ojos y por un momento pensé en el padre de Sasuke, en como un padre pudiera ser así con sus hijos, sobre todo con Sasuke, el cual su padre lo creía débil e inservible por el momento, no creo que ese hombre se parara a conocer a sus hijos y a saber de sus vidas, aunque ahora mismo no sabia, si viniendo del padre de Sasuke eso seria bueno o malo.

Naruto-hablo Sasuke poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Abrí mis ojos y me fue imposible cerrarlos ante la visión que se veía reflejada en mis pupilas, Sasuke estaba inclinado sobre mi para poder tocarme y llamarme, su cuerpo no estaba a mucha distancia del mío, su cabello siempre peinado hacia atrás acariciaba sus mejillas y hacia que casi acariciaran las mías, sus ojos oscuros, sin muestra alguna de soberbia o malestar parecían tranquilo como una noche de estrellas, su piel blanca en contraste con todo el, y sus labios rosados, entreabiertos que invitaban a hacer mas que hablar con ellos.

De un solo empujón lo separe todo lo que pude de mí, levantándome de un brinco del sofá, me puse de pie recto y pude ver su cara con esa pregunta muda _¿Qué pasa?_ En su cara

Me has asustado teme- me excuse por no decir que me quede embobado con el.

Estas muy raro dobe-solo dijo Sasuke

Deberíamos acostarnos ya, es tarde-dije

Esta bien-contesto Sasuke

Le indique a Sasuke que subiera a mi habitación mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y las ventanas, cuando comprobé que todo estaba cerrado subí a mi habitación, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama mirando mi habitación.

No es tan grande como la tuya, pero me gusta- le dije

No he dicho nada al respecto dobe, solo estaba comprobando que esta ordenada-dijo

¿Y como quieres que este?-pregunte

Para ser un dobe como tú, me la esperaba desordenada-contesto con su sonrisa burlona

No todos tenemos una limpiadora para su cuarto-conteste yo ahora burlón

Tuche-contesto el moreno

Este se levanto de la cama y siguió observando mi cuarto, se acerco a mi pequeño escritorio y cogió una de las fotos que allí descansaban

¿Son tus padres?-pregunto

Me acerque a comprobar la foto que había cogido, cuando pude observarla sonreí recordando cuando la tomamos, fue dos años antes del accidente, estábamos en la floristería en la que mi padre ayudaba, mi madre y yo habíamos ido a echar una mano, al entrar en el jardín nos pusimos unos delantales y recogíamos flores, pero mi padre empezó a jugar como era su carácter y al final acabamos todos llenos de arena, la señora yamanaka al vernos se rio mucho y cogiendo su cámara nos saco una foto, mi padre estaba detrás mientras posaba un brazo en mi hombro y otro en el de mi madre, la cual también sonreía también mientras que mantenía en sus manos un rosa amarilla que le había regalado mi padre, yo agarraba el brazo que mi padre tenia posado en mi y miraba alegre la cámara

Cogí la foto que tenia Sasuke en sus manos y la mire con mas cariño si podía, me gire hasta el y empecé a señalarle.

Esta era mi madre-dije mientras la señalaba- Uzumaki kushina- era muy joven cuando me tuvo, le encantaban las rosas amarillas por que decía que le recorvada el cabello de mi padre y el mío.

Sasuke asintió mirando la foto y a mi madre reflejada en ella.

Este era mi padre-dije también señalándolo- Namikaze Minato- tenia un carácter muy alegre, siempre sonreía aunque hubiera tormenta, siempre estaba jugando con mi madre y conmigo.

Te pareces mucho a ellos-dijo

Volví a dejar la foto en el escritorio y fui hacia el ropero para buscar un pijama para Sasuke.

Mi padre ayudaba a la familia yamanaka en su floristería, ese día habíamos ido mi madre y yo a echarles una mano, pero por culpa de mi padre acabamos llenos de tierras y hojas de flores, la señora yamanaka se rio tanto que nos saco una foto en ese estado-le dije

Se ve que lo pasabais muy bien-dijo

La verdad es que si, los echo mucho de menos-conteste

Bueno, aunque no estén nos sigues teniendo a nosotros-contesto

Me volví a mirarle interrogante por esa frase, iba a preguntarle cuando el contesto solo

Tus amigos: hyuga, Nara, inozuka, la panda de escandalosos de la clase y yo-dijo tan tranquilo

Le mire con cierta gracia por lo dicho, la verdad es que tenia unos amigos estupendos y me alegraba mucho de tenerlos.

Gracias Sasuke- le dije sonriendo.

Me gire de nuevo al ropero mientras le dejaba un pijama a Sasuke para que se lo pusiera, este entro en el baño que tenia en la habitación a cambiarse, yo me cambiaba de mientras en mi habitación, un pijama de verano de pantalón azul claro corto, y una camiseta de manga corta de color naranja, luego de cambiarme seguí buscando lo que me faltaba, al salir Sasuke del baño, vestido con un pijama parecido, solo que de color blanco la camiseta y azul el pantalón, me miro intrigado.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, me quede blanco, se me erizo todo el bello del cuerpo y sentí un gran calor.

Esteeee Sasuke-empecé

¿Qué?-pregunto

Veras cuando Shikamaru o Kiba se quedan a dormir conmigo…..pues-intentaba decir con mis nervios a flor de pie.

¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar

Pues que ellos se traen su propio futón o algo, con lo cual…. yo no tengo de eso-dije

Sasuke alzo una ceja interrogante mientras pensaba en lo que intentaba decirle.

Pues…. Tendrás que dormir conmigo en mi cama-dije colorado

El rio por la gracias de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, se acerco despacio a mi mirándome con… ¿determinación?, ¿gula? Poso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, se acerco hasta pegar su frente con la mía, y riendo sensualmente me susurro.

Tranquilo dobe, ya veras que bien lo pasamos

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Bueno otro capitulo terminado, la verdad es que e terminado este capitulo y estoy escribiendo el otro, haber si antes de que acabe julio lo envió, por que en agosto me voy 15 días……. A JAPÓN.

Si podéis odiarme o envidiarme, acepto ambas con cariño y festividad, ya os contare los paisajes y todo lo que vea fascinante

Sakuris: Si hija, este hombre se le pone un huevo en la cabeza y se fríe un huevo, que mala ostia, este te corta la leche vamos, eso si, mi Naru tiene muchos cojo…

Leilani-z: Al parecer a todo el mundo le ha gustado ver a Naru levantar la cabeza y poner en su lugar al padre de Sasuke, me alegro que te gustara mi capitulo, yo sigo los tuyos ansiosa, espero leerte pronto ya sea por un comentario o por un capitulo.

Floritema: Gracias siempre por tus comentarios, siempre me dan ánimo e inspiración, espero que estés bien.

Tokyogirl: Me alegra que te gustara tanto, más bien me lo pasó yo escribiendo la historia, además de que mi imaginación es muy grande jajaja. Besos

Tsunade25: A Naruto le hacia algo para empezar a despertar, y empezar a darse cuenta de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor, sus amigos le ayudan, Sakura le hace sentir celos, Sasuke le confunde y Fugaku le hizo sacar a flote esa personalidad suya que hace tiempo guardo, el volver a luchar por las cosas, creo que esta madurando mucho. 

Aiko Echizen Li: Mas me reía yo al escribirlo e imaginármelo, jajaja le verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendo la historia, por que tengo mucha imaginación y cuando me entra la inspiración…

Kenia-chan: La verdad es que la familia de Sasuke e Itachi es muy compleja, aunque Sasuke tiene suerte de tener a Itachi de hermano (babas). Yo aguantaba a un padre como ese por tener un hermano como ese.

Pain007: Tranquila que Naru esta muy bien rodeado, no significa eso que el padre de Sasuke lo deje tranquilo… pero ya veremos como se defiende.


	11. Aceptandote

Tranquilo dobe, ya veras que bien lo pasamos

Me quede totalmente estático, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke estaba delante de mi, abrazado a mi cuello mientras que su cabello me acaricia la cara, su cuerpo pegado al mío sintiendo su calor, y yo no se que pensar.

¿Qué…?-titubee

No me digas que no te lo quieres pasar bien-me susurro tentadoramente

Sasuke…-temblé por sus palabras

Levante mi brazo con temor a su reacción, no sabia que es lo que tenía que hacer, o como tenia que reaccionar antes esto, esta situación con el, iba a tocarle cuando Sasuke empezó a temblar

¿Sasuke?- pregunte asustado

Sasuke se separo de mi agarrándose su estomago y temblando, me agache para ver que sucedía, entonces Sasuke se levanto y estallo en una carcajada con el rosto sonrojado, yo me quede estático en mi sitio mientras el se reía de mi, me sentía decepcionado y de cierto modo, engañado, no sabia por que pero había esperado que Sasuke en verdad… me besara.

Lo siento dobe- me dijo acercándose a mi- pero la verdad nunca había tenido un amigo con quien bromear-me dijo sonriendo

Me quede una vez mas viendo su rostro, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke reír de esa manera, sin presión, sin contenerse, la verdad era como ver a un niño de cinco años reír, y me gustaba su cara en ese momento, quería ver a Sasuke así mas veces, me gustaría que me sonriera a mi así mas veces.

Alargue mis brazos y le rodee el cuello, abrazándolo y llevándolo a mi cuerpo también, le sentí tensarse un poco y como dejaba de reír, el correspondió mi abrazo y me rodeo la cintura, quedándonos en esta posición unos minutos.

Sasuke… cuando estés conmigo puedes decir lo que piensas, o puedes reírte si quieres, o puedes enfadarte si te sientes así, soy tu amigo Sasuke y no voy a juzgarte, solo voy a apreciarte por lo que eres-le dije

Quería que Sasuke se abriera a mi, que se mostrara como era, sin ese dichoso apellido suyo detrás, por que lo que había descubierto, o lo que Sasuke me había mostrado hasta ahora, no era del todo el, y quería conocerlo, deseaba conocerlo, necesitaba conocerlo.

Sasuke apretó su abrazo con mucha mi cuerpo y enterró su cara en mi cuello, se quedo así nada más, respirando tranquilamente apretado a mi, y me sentí egoísta de que Sasuke solo reaccionara así conmigo, me sentí egoísta por que solo quería que fuera así conmigo.

Sasuke se despego de mi cuerpo y se dio la vuelta, seguramente para que no viera su cara, sonreí por lo gracioso dela situación, yo también me di la vuelta y empecé a preparar la cama, separe las sabanas las alise, después Salí de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, y cuando volví traía dos vasos de agua y los puse en mi mesita de noche.

Es por si de noche te entra sed- le dije

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba sus calcetines en sus zapatos y los ponía debajo de la cama, me hacia gracia todo lo cuidadoso que era Sasuke, me senté en la cama y me puse de lado a la pared dejándole sitio, Sasuke se acerco al interruptor y apago la luz, se quedo unos segundos quieto mientras se hacia a la oscuridad, se acerco donde yo estaba y se recostó en la cama, deslizo las sabanas y se tapo.

Buenas noches Sasuke-le hable

Buenas noches dobe-me contesto

Que no me digas dobe-gruñí

Pero Sasuke ya no contesto, la habitación se quedo en silencio, el uno junto al otro en una misma cama, boca arriba miraba el techo no queriendo girar la mirada para verle, sentía una gran curiosidad, pero no quería que mi nerviosismo

Pasaron varios minutos y ambos seguíamos en silencio, no me atrevía a moverme, no quería molestar a Sasuke, y sobre todo, no quería moverme y tocarlo, no quería tener mas nervios sobre mi, así me quede como veinte minutos esperando a que Sasuke se durmiera, pero no contaba con una cosa, que yo no me moviera, no significaba que Sasuke también lo hiciera, cosa en la que falle totalmente, cuando sentí como la cama se movía y sentí la cabeza de Sasuke en mi hombro.

Sasuke se había movido buscando comodidad, se había girado hacia su costado derecho, y al encontrarse con algo blando lo utilizo como almohada, había emitido un pequeño ruido de comodidad, y volvió a su profundo sueño mientras respiraba acompasadamente, y fue lo que me hizo preguntarme aquella duda

¿Qué hago ahora?

Intente relajarme, intente dormir, intente pensar que estaba en otro sitio, en el cual Sasuke no estaba pegado a mí y su aliento rozaba mi cuello, pero todo eso fallo en el momento en que Sasuke paso su brazo por mi cintura y me abrazo, ahí es cuando tuve un pequeño gran problema.

La respiración se me corto, la sangre se me helo y cierta parte de mi… despertó, y no podía moverme o hacer nada para calmar o dormir cierta parte de mi, solo podía respirar profundamente para intentar calmarme, cosa que parecía funcionar un poco, lo suficiente para poder disfrutar el contacto sin todos esos nervios, lo suficiente para poder girar mi rostro y ver a Sasuke dormir, y merecía la pena todo lo demás, ver su expresión, pacifica, tranquila, relajada, era como ver a un bebe durmiendo sin preocupaciones, sus ojos cerrados, su pelo azabache cayendo sobre su frente, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus labios entre abiertos tan sugerente, entonces es cuando supe que era la persona mas bella que había conocido, da igual mujer u hombre, para mi Sasuke, en ese preciso momento, era…perfecto.

_Naruto, debemos irnos ya- sonó la voz de una mujer por la casa_

_Pero yo no la escuchaba, miraba por la ventana como mis amigos se marchaban de la casa después de haberme despedido y deseado suerte, veía la ciudad donde había nacido y crecido, para mi la mas bonita, puede que para mucha gente Tokyo fuera una gran ciudad llena de gente y de grandes rascacielos, pero para mi era preciosa_

_Una mano en mi hombro me volvió a la realidad, Tsunade estaba frente a mí, su cara lo decía todo, sentía cuanto me dolía la despedida, pero no cambiaria de opinión._

_Es hora de irnos Naruto- me dijo_

_Yo asentí y me levante de la cama donde estaba sentado viendo la ciudad, me levante y mire por ultima vez la habitación, sencillamente decorada, de paredes blancas, mueble de madera caoba barnizada, un escritorio de la misma madera, solo que ahora vacía y sin libros, su cama echa salvo la arruga de haber estado sentado, las estanterías vacías y todo guardado en cajas._

_Suspire derrotado y Salí de la habitación, baje por las escaleras hasta donde me esperaban Tsunade y Jiraya, llegue hasta situarme a su lado y fue cuando salimos de aquella enorme casa para viajar miles y miles de kilómetros_

Desperté desorientado por el sueño, hacia tiempo que no pensaba en eso, pero seguramente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente tendría que ver, suspire cansado y me gire a un costado, aunque no pude moverme mucho por que algo topaba conmigo, aunque mas extraño fue que _eso_ que topaba me estaba abrazando… abrazando…

Abrí los ojos para ver un pelo moreno, una cara blanca como nieve y unas mejillas sonrosadas, y de pronto recordé todo lo de ayer, la discusión con su padre, la conversación con Itachi, Sasuke durmiendo a mi lado, salvo que en vez de asustarme y ponerme nervioso como ayer, esta vez solo me acerque mas a Sasuke, y al igual que este, pase mis brazos sobre su cintura y apoye mi frente en la suya volviéndome a dormir en paz

Volví a abrir mis ojos y vi la cama vacía, me senté despacio inspeccionando mi habitación en busca del moreno, pero solo encontré la ropa que le había prestado la noche anterior para dormir, perfectamente doblada en la silla, suspire cansado y me levante en dirección al baño, abrí el grifo del agua caliente, me desvestí y entre en la ducha, el agua caliente me termino de despertar, a los cinco minutos Salí de la ducha, use una toalla para secarme el pelo, después me seque el cuerpo, me enrolle la toalla en la cintura y Salí a la habitación.

Abrí mi ropero buscando el segundo uniforme, el que usaba normalmente lo deje tirado ayer en la silla y hoy estaba arrugado, así que por hoy usaría este, lo coloque bien en la cama y fui por una muda interior limpia, la puse también en la cama, me quite la toalla …

El sonido de la puerta a continuación fue lo que escuche, y al girarme pude ver a Sasuke entrar en la habitación y mirarme hasta que se dio cuenta de mi estado actual, y yo me di cuenta entonces del mío al ver su cara de sorpresa, sobre todo donde estaba mirando

Cree...i que te…había ido-dije vacilante por la situación

No, solo había bajado a preparar el desayuno, había subido a ver como estaba, pero veo que estas bien- me dijo mirándome tranquilo y a continuación dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta

Yo me quede todavía unos segundos quietos, Sasuke había entrado y me había visto como mis padres me trajeron al mundo, y yo solo supe tartamudear como un tonto, aunque no era para tanto no, Sasuke era un chico como yo, no había por que tomárselo así, veía a mis amigos y los demás chicos desnudos en las duchas del instituto, pero claro, no estaba enamorados de mis amigos y compañeros de clases, solo de Sasuke, y ahora estaba en blanco porque me había visto, desnudo, después de dormir juntos en la misma cama.

Date prisa dobe-me grito Sasuke

Menee la cabeza para despejarme y empecé a vestirme a toda prisa, después entre al baño, me peine, me puse colonia, desodorante y Salí corriendo a la planta baja, donde Sasuke me esperaba sentado tomando un vaso de zumo de melocotón, con dos platos, y en cada uno de ellos dos tostadas que tenían pinta de medio quemada con mermelada de fresas por encima.

Nunca has preparado un desayuno verdad?

No, tengo cinco cocineros en mi casa-respondió con simpleza

Me quede de piedra por su respuesta, Tsunade en su mansión en América también tenia muchos cocineros, pero Sasuke lo dice como si todo el mundo tuviera tanta gente a su servicio, bebí un poco de zumo para no seguir con la conversación, cogí una tostada y me la metí en la boca… grave error

Sasuke me miraba esperando ver si me tragaba aquel desayuno que el había preparado, ¿que debía hacer?, ¿soltar lo que había comido y ofenderle? Lo único que pude hacer es tragármelo todo lo rápido que pude, y darle una media sonrisa, todo lo que podía salir de mi boca después de aquel bocado, Sasuke se relajo y a continuación sonrió arrogantemente, creo que nunca superara ese pequeño defecto suyo.

Sasuke alargo su mano y cogió el una tostada, la mordió, y su risa arrogante desapareció poco a poco, me miro, seguramente por que se preguntaría como me pude tragar eso, y el, no siendo menos se lo trago también, alargo la mano y soltó lo que le quedaba de tostada, me miro esperando algo, yo solo sonreí y me levante hasta la cocina, termine de envolver los bentos y salí haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que nos marcháramos.

Sasuke se levanto de la silla llevo los platos a la cocina y me siguió hasta la puerta y ambos salimos de mi casa, cogimos el metro y llegamos al instituto, en casi todo el trayecto apenas habíamos hablado, aunque en vez de sentirme incomodo me sentía relajado, como si su presencia me relajara, algo bastante increíble si tenemos en cuenta mi personalidad alborotadora, llegamos a los casilleros, y nos cambiamos los zapatos, dejamos algunas cosas y subimos a clase, donde muchos de nuestros compañeros ya esperaban al maestro mientras hablaban.

Shikamaru estaba como siempre dormido en su mesa, nos acercamos a el, y yo le di una pequeña palmada en la cabeza para que despertara, este solo se movió un poco, sin dejar de dormir, volví a repetir el pequeño golpe, hasta que levanto la cabeza mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Naruto?-murmuro

-Si Shikamaru, despierta que va a llegar el maestro- le dije

Shikamaru nos miro a los dos, me miraba y a continuación a Sasuke, después bostezo y se volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa murmurando que yo era muy problemático.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san- saludo Hinata al entrar a clase

-Buenos días Hinata-salude alegre

-Buenos días Hinata-san- saludo cortésmente Sasuke

Ella llego donde estábamos nosotros y sonrió amablemente como solía hacer, apoyo su maleta en la mesa de Shikamaru, este seguía sin inmutarse, así que ella rebusco en su maleta hasta dar con varios sobres, me dio uno a mi, otro a Sasuke y dejo el de Shikamaru debajo de uno de sus brazos.

Abrí el sobre que me había entregado, donde había una tarjeta de invitación para su cumpleaños, su 17 cumpleaños, aunque parecía lamas joven es la mas mayor de nosotros, aunque nosotros la protegemos como si fuera a veces una niña de cinco años, era junto a Shikamaru, lamas madura del grupo, y curiosamente la única chica.

-Espero que podáis venir este sábado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, mi padre va a dar una fiesta, estarán muchas personas importantes, pero no seria mi fiesta sin vosotros- hablo tranquilamente.

Claro Hinata, allí estaré-conteste

Hinata miro a Sasuke esperando una respuesta, este solo miraba la tarjeta como si fuera algo de otro mundo, hasta que se sintió observado y levanto su mirada hasta toparse con la negra de Hinata.

-Sera un placer Hinata, gracias por la invitación-agradeció

Ella le sonrió agradecida mientras se giraba al escuchar la voz de Kiba dándonos los buenos días, ella le dio también una invitación mientras el sonreía, me acerque a Sasuke y susurrando le pregunte.

-¿Por qué tan respetuoso?-pregunte

-Solo estaba agradeciéndoselo-respondió

-ya ya-dije moviendo la mano

-Em. Naruto ¿Y que es lo que se suele regalar como presente?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo

-Pues depende de la persona, sus gustos, sus… ¿nunca has ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños?-pregunte asombrado

-Solo a la de negocios, nunca de este modo-dijo tranquilo

Yo no comente nada, la imagen de la cara de su padre fue lo que me vino a la mente, no había que preguntarle para saber que su padre diría que eso, era cosa de débiles, así que se me había ocurrido una idea.

-Yo la conozco desde pequeño, se sus gustos y como es, ¿si quieres le podemos dar un regalo conjunto?-le propuse

Sasuke me miro pensando en lo dicho, seguramente su orgullo estúpido estaría diciéndole lo contrario, giro su vista un momento y observo a Hinata, como hablaba con Kiba y los demás, mientras sonreía, volvió a mirarme y dijo.

-Esta bien, lo haremos juntos-me dijo mirándome

No sabia si era la frase, la mirada o el, pero después de decir eso un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, le mire sin decir nada, solo le miraba, miraba lo negro que eran sus ojos, tan penetrante, tan…

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo iruka-sensei entrando en clase

Nos sentamos cada uno en su sitio, suspire hondamente, últimamente mi cabeza estaba llena de todo tipo de sentimientos e ideas, tengo que dejar algunas y pensar en otras, debería pensar en, ¿en que debería pensar?

-Voy a estar muy poco aquí, solo quiero deciros que las ultimas dos semana estaréis practicando solo deportes, así que por favor, los que estén asignados a sus clubes y deportes, por favor pueden salir, los demás, seguiremos dando clases como siempre, espero que vayan bien sus practicas-dijo despidiéndonos.

Me levante de mi asiento y Salí junto con los demás de clase, fuimos a los vestuarios, nos cambiamos y fuimos a las canchas, donde estaban esperándonos los del instituto Suna, gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei nos dieron las instrucciones y nos fuimos a entrenar en cada deporte, después de dos horas y media nos dejaron descansar y fuimos a comer, nos sentamos debajo del gran árbol y comimos juntos, Hinata hablaba de cómo seria seguramente su fiesta de cumpleaños, Shikamaru estaba apoyado en el árbol, aunque tenia los ojos abiertos y la escuchaba, Kiba decía que quería que llegara el sábado, Sasuke y yo comíamos mirando la escena.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto Gaara a nuestras espaldas

-Claro, siéntate-le dije

Escuche un leve gruñido a mi lado, seguramente de Sasuke, pero hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado, sin duda ellos nunca se llevarían bien, no paso mucho hasta que un chico y una chica se acercaron a nosotros.

-Gaara ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto el chico

Era más mayor que nosotros, por lo menos dos años, mas alto que nosotros, de pelo castaño alborotado, piel tostada, ojos marrones, llevaba el uniforme de el instituto Suna, a su lado, una chica rubia con el pelo atado en una coleta, podría ser un año mas grande que nosotros, alta y de figura delgada, llevaba puesto también el uniforme del instituto de Suna, su piel no era ni tostada ni blanca.

-E venido a comer con unos compañeros-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunte

-Mis hermanos, Kankuro y Temari-dijo señalándolos

-Un placer dije- mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza

-Espéranos a la salida-dijo ella

-Esta bien-contesto Gaara

-Esperad-dije- podéis sentaros con nosotros-ofrecí

Ellos se miraron pensando si aceptar o no, la primera en asentir y sentarse fue Temari, que se sentó al lado de Sasuke, Kankuro la siguió y se sentó entre su hermano y Kiba, seguimos comiendo mientras hablábamos, los hermanos de Gaara no hablaron, pero permanecían atentos a todo lo que hablábamos.

Sonó la campana y todos nos fuimos otra vez a nuestros deportes, y después de tres largas horas salimos por fin del instituto, íbamos caminando hacia la salida, hablando de cualquier cosa que no fueran deportes y clases, habíamos acabado las clases por hoy, aunque no se había acabado el día.

-Sasuke

Nos giramos todo para ver quien había llamado a Sasuke, pero solo el y yo nos erguimos en nuestro sitio, a unos cinco metros de nosotros se encontraba Fugaku Uchiha, vestido de traje y corbata negro, al lado de su carísimo coche negro, que le esperaba con la puerta abierta, miro a su hijo y luego nos miro a todos, se irguió mas si podía ser y volvió a llamar a Sasuke.

-Vámonos Sasuke-llamo

Sasuke se giro a mirarme, yo asentí con la cabeza paraqué se fuera tranquilo, el me hizo un asentimiento también con la cabeza, y se despidió de los demás con la mano, gesto que fue devuelto por todos ellos, camino hasta su padre, espero que el entrara en el coche, y después entro, y a continuación el chofer cerro la puerta.

Me gire y me despedí de los chicos, estaba tan cansado que solo quería llegar a casa y dormir calentito entre mis sabanas, aunque también pensaba en Sasuke y su padre, que haya venido a buscarle no es nada bueno, algo querrá, o algo hará después de lo de ayer, mejor seria estar alerta estos días.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-Sasuke, veo que lo que dijo Naruto es verdad-digo firme Fugaku

-¿A que te refieres padre?-pregunto Sasuke

-Es verdad que esta muy bien relacionado, y muy bien rodeado, aprovecharemos eso en nuestro favor-dijo con arrogancia

Sasuke se volvió nervioso a su padre, no quería pensar en lo que su padre le decía, se estaría refiriendo a…

-Utilizaremos a Naruto para entrar en su circulo-sentencio

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Se que me tarde demasiado, pero es que después de mi viaje… estaba en una nube hermosa disfrazada de Japón, para mi es el lugar mas maravilloso del mundo, y ya solo se pensar en ahorrar para volver en tres años, y ver todo lo que me falto, en mis próximos capítulos hare también descripción de todo lo que vi

Como siempre agradecer a todo los que dejaron sus rewies y a los que leen mi historia, muchas gracias a todos por sus ánimos.

Tsunade25: Si soy un poco sádica a veces jjijijiji, y si, me lo e pasado genial en Japón, gracias por tus buenos deseos, haber si te paso alguna foto de estas que parecen postal, todo allí es precioso

Sakuris: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te vaya bien con tus estudios y pronto te tengamos de vuelta, mi amiga

Tokyogirl: no te preocupes, en breve Naruto tendrá que lidiar con la familia Uchiha, con el pelirrojo, con el acosador… no lo voy a dejar tranquilo

Selene Mindthelay: Tú tranquila que todo tendrá que llegar, vamos que tendrá que llegar….jijijijijijjiji(mente pervertida)

Floritema: se que soy muy mala dejando el capitulo así, pero es que me salen solos, a veces es verdad que soy sádica y retorcida jjijijiji

Leilani-z: Gracias por tus cumplidos, Naru es muy despistado, pero que se le va a ser, además espero ansiosa las actualizaciones de tus fics, espero leerte muy pronto

Pein007: Gracias por todo, me encanta escribir y que a ustedes os guste, me siento muy bien dejando que los demás lean mis flipadas y desvaríos, jejejeje


	12. Distanciamiento

Llegue a mi casa exhausto de todo el día, además acababa de acordarme que tendría que hablar con mi jefe para cambiar el día, y así poder asistir al cumpleaños de Hinata, además tendría que ir a comprar su regalo, y estar pendiente de Sasuke, que su padre fuera a buscarlo no era buena señal, nada buena.

Subí a mi habitación y entre al baño, abrí los grifos de la ducha y volví a la habitación para desvestirme, después entre a la ducha y deje que el agua desentumeciera mis músculos y relajara mi cuerpo, nada mejor que el agua caliente para eso, después de unos minutos Salí y cubrí mi desnudes con una toalla.

Entre a mi cuarto y me puso un pijama fresquito, cada vez las noches eran mas calurosas, baje a la cocina, y vi que tenia que volver a comprar provisiones, últimamente no me ocupaba mucho de la casa, abrí un par de cajones hasta encontrar un panfleto de una pizzería, hoy no tengo ganas de preparar la cena, marque y espere la señal, una vez que un chico me atendió le pedí una pizza grande de carne, con mucho mucho queso, le di mi dirección y colgué, camine hasta el sofá donde, literalmente, me tire, y encendí la tele buscando algo bueno que ver.

A los veinte minutos la pizza llego y cene hambriento, me encanta la pizza, aunque nunca igualaría a mi precioso ramen, acordándome de eso le levante hasta un mueble del salón y abrí saque papel y lápiz y empecé a hacer la lista de la compra y seguí cenando, una vez termine, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté, apoye mi cabeza en la almohada, aunque abrí de nuevo los ojos, ese aroma, el que tenia la almohada era de Sasuke, la que el había utilizado, ese aroma que me embriagaba, cerré los ojos e imagine, que como la noche anterior el estaba aquí, a mi lado.

El maldito despertador sonó por toda la habitación despertándome de mi dulce sueño, me levante molesto hasta mi escritorio para apagarlo, me revolví el pelo mientras bostezaba y empezaba a vestirme, con el uniforme escolar, baje al salón y mire la casa, la tenia recogida, así que volví a mirar el frigorífico, solo tenia algunos trozos de pizza, anoche estaba tan cansado que no pude preparar comida, así que tendría que conformarme con esto, lo guarde todo y Salí de mi casa, al salir pase por el supermercado que había a unos metros de mi casa, compre tres onigiris que me servirían de desayuno, y partí hacia el instituto.

Llegue a la estación de metro, como siempre tan lleno de gente, todo el mundo envuelto en su mundo, me había comido ya dos onigiris, por lo menos el estomago ya lo tenia medio lleno, al llegar espere paciente a que la gente entrara, aunque no sirvió de mucho por que habíamos tantas personas que acabamos como sardinas en una lata, resople desganado y me agarre a la anilla, y camine como pude hasta la puerta que daba al interior del subsuelo, allí era mejor quedarse, la gente subiría y bajaría y no sufriría tantos empujones.

En un momento si llegar a prevenirlo alguien me empujo contra la puerta con fuerza, quedando de cara a ella sin poder moverme, ya que un cuerpo me aprisionaba y me impedía todo movimiento, iba a quejarme cuando una mano me tapo la boca, apretando mis labios, y un susurro en mi oraje me hizo excitarme.

-Quédate quieto, esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos- susurro

Me quede estático en aquella posición, por una parte no quería tenerlo detrás, mi cabeza estaba echa un lio, desde que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke todo fue muy confuso, y ahora, volvía a tener a ese chico que me hacia erizar la piel, que me tocaba de esa manera perdiendo la cabeza, queriendo tener un contacto físico mas allá, pero ahora sentía que estaba mal, que no estaba bien lo que hacia, sobre todo teniendo esos sentimientos hacia Sasuke, pero el me había dicho que seria la ultima vez que nos veríamos, si a esto se le podía decir mirar, no iba a encontrármelo en estas situaciones, aunque eso debería ser bueno, pero…

Su otra mano el poso en mi cuello, acariciándolo suavemente, fue bajando lentamente hasta mi pecho, y en mi cuello al estar libre de sus manos fue tomado por sus labios, que besaban mi piel casi con miedo, saco un poco su lengua y lamio esa parte libre de ropa, mientras mi respiración se congelaba, su mano seguía vagando por mi pecho, buscaba un lugar donde colarla, cosa que al hacerlo fue tocando mi abdomen como antes lo hizo con mi cuello, cálidamente, cerré los ojos intentando olvidar si esto estaba bien o mal, solo me quede quieto, muy quieto.

-Sabes, me entristece que esta sea nuestro ultimo encuentro, pero es por tu bien-declaro mordiendo mi cuello salvajemente

¿La última vez? ¿Por mi bien? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Saco su mano de mi camisa y la paso por alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a el, con la que sujetaba mi boca la paso por mi pecho, y quede quieto todavía en frente de la puerta mientras el me abrazaba, era una rara situación se mirase por donde se mirase, me estrecho mas fuerte aun y nos quedamos así casi todo el trayecto, no me atrevía a interrumpir en nada, sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, no era nada atrevido, solo poso sus labios en mi mejilla, pero era su despedida, sobre todo cuando el metro paro en una estación, y deje de sentir su calor y su cuerpo pegado al mío, se había ido.

Al bajar del tren sentía un peso en mi, como si estuviera bajo el mar con mucha presión, pare de andar y me quede pensando, la verdad es que mi vida nunca había sido fácil, la muerte de mis padres, vivir al otro lado del mundo, volver solo hasta Japón, todo lo relativo a mi nunca fue fácil, y ahora sentía un nuevo peso sobre mi, me inundaba, sentía como me asfixiaba, me encorve un poco agachándome un poco hasta apoyarme en mis rodillas ,respire profundamente varias veces hasta que me tranquilice, me erguí de nuevo mirando hacia delante, a las escaleras que daban acceso a la salida, moví mis pies y alcance el exterior rumbo al instituto.

Entre por las puertas de la clase siempre llena de compañeros que hablaban e iban de un lado a otro, algunos vestidos con el uniforme, otros como yo teníamos el uniforme de gimnasia, ya que estas dos ultimas semanas tendríamos solo clase de deportes, una mano en el hombro me hizo girarme para encontrarme con Neji hyuga mirándome fijamente, me observo de arriba abajo y meneo la cabeza en forma negativa, pues no estoy yo hoy de humor para que venga a criticarme.

Hinata me a dicho que te a invitado a la fiesta-dijo serio como siempre

Si ¿Ahí algún problema?- pregunte

Seria muy desastroso que tú y tus amigos montarais una de las vuestras en la fiesta- declaro con desdén.

¿Crees que no sabemos comportarnos?- pregunte enfadado

Tú siempre eres escandaloso y ruidoso, a la fiesta también viene gente muy importante, no quiero que mi familia quede en vergüenza- me reto con una mirada fiera

Tendré que recordarte que mi familia también poseía muchos bienes, y que también estoy rodeado de muchas influencias, no te creas tanto Neji- le espete furioso

Ohhh te refieres al vago que solo duerme, o al que juega con sus perritos, o al Uchiha menor, no me hagas reír- se carcajeo

Apreté fuerte los puños intentando contener mi enfado, volvía a sentir esa presión en mí, volvía a sentir esa sensación de asfixia, respire agitadamente varias veces, intentando alejar de mi cualquier pensamiento, pero todo fue inútil cuando agarre a Neji de el cuello de la camisa y le empuja hasta la pared del pasillo, haciendo un gran ruido al chocar su espalda contra la pared, el me agarro las manos intentando que le soltara, el pasillo empezó a llenarse de alumnos que nos veían pelear, Neji me pego un puñetazo en el estomago que me hizo soltarse y encogerme un poco.

Levante la mirada llena de odia mirándole, rabia y dolor me confundían en este momento, me incorpore rápido, levante mi pierna y le pegue una patada en su ingle, haciéndole perder la respiración y arrodillarse en el suelo, me volví a acercar a el, agarrando de nuevo el cuello de su camisa con una mano, y levantando mi otra mano, cerrándola en un puño preparado para seguir, no llegue a hacerlo ya que Shikamaru me agarro de el, mirándome seriamente, volví mi rostro de nuevo a Neji, que seguía encogido de dolor, le solté y camine lo mas ligero que pude huyendo de la multitud.

Sentado en la hierba debajo del gran árbol donde nos reuníamos a comer, no podía ir al gimnasio donde solía ir por las prácticas deportivas, intentaba pensar como había llegado a lo de esta mañana, como había llegado a pelearme con Neji de esa manera, yo conozco perfectamente el carácter de Neji, se lo egocéntrico que puede llegar a ser, se como su carácter aleja a muchas personas, pero esta vez se me fue de las manos, por una gran tontería como la fiesta de Hinata, a lo mejor Sasuke tenia razón y Neji estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Sasuke¡¡ me había olvidado de el, a parte del enfado que va a tener conmigo por la pelea, no se que paso ayer después de que su padre se lo llevara, no se que habría tenido que aguantar, ya imaginaba que su padre no se quedaría callado ni quieto, pero no saber me inquietaba mucho mas, cerré fuertemente los ojos al sentir de nuevo esa opresión en mi pecho, no se que lo que me pasa hoy, pero se que tengo que tranquilizarme de una vez.

-Muy bien alumnos, quiero que empiecen a practicar los tiro a puerta, primero los del bloque 1, después los del bloque 2- grito animado Gay-sensei mientras movía las manos y daba indicaciones

Los alumnos lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, desde luego a ese sensei parecía que nunca se le acababan las fuerzas, a el y al tal Lee que siempre lo imitaba y corría de un lado a otro, Sasuke suspiro hastiado mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a cierto rubio de ojos azules, no lo había visto en toda la mañana, y ahora tampoco aunque debería estar aquí, vio a Shikamaru hablando seriamente con Kiba, mientras miraban a Neji, mas serio de lo normal, con el ceño fruncido se acerco hasta donde se encontraban esos dos.

-¿Qué esta pasando hoy?- pregunto Sasuke una vez llego a donde se encontraban

Los dos se miraron indecisos o no de contarle al Uchiha que había pasado, aunque después Shikamaru suspiro y miro directamente al Uchiha dispuesto a contarle todo lo sucedido aquella mañana que empezaba mas rara de lo normal.

-No sabemos por que, pero cuando llegue esta mañana al instituto, encontré a Naruto y Neji peleándose en el pasillo, pero a golpes-dijo Shikamaru

Sasuke dejo ver en su rostro la sorpresa por lo dicho, naturalmente Naruto solía ser revoltoso, alocado y mareante, pero nunca violento, con lo cual había algo que no cuadraba ahí

-Cuando llegue al pasillo y sortee a los alumnos me dio tiempo a detener a Naruto del brazo, Neji estaba en el suelo adolorido y Naruto lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo-volvió a hablar Shikamaru

-¿Pero por que? Naruto no suele ser violento- dijo Sasuke

-No lo sabemos Uchiha- hablo Kiba- no hemos visto desde entonces a Naruto, Neji no dice una palabra y Hinata esta muy preocupada.

Ehh ustedes, a practicar- grito Gay-sensei llamando la atención de los amigos

El timbre dio por finalizadas las clases de hoy mientras todos los alumnos salían del instituto, todos hablando y riendo, decidí salir y ande tranquilo hacia la salida, tendría que ir a trabajar hoy para suplir el día del cumpleaños, y aunque estoy tentado a no ir después de lo de esta mañana, se que le fallaría a Hinata, y eso no iba a hacerlo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- me preguntaron a mi espalda, suspire sabiendo ya quien me llamaba

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- pregunte cansado

-¿Así es como eres?-pregunto parándose delante de mi con el ceño fruncido

-No sabes de lo que hablas Sasuke-respondí

-A no Naruto, creía que eras diferente, pero veo que solo son apariencias-me soltó despectivamente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Sasuke?- pregunte asombrado

-Sabes, no quiero tener una amistad con alguien tan falso como tu Naruto- volvió a decir cruelmente.

-Pero que dices, nunca te e tratado mal, es mas siempre te e apoyado- chille

-Era todo una farsa no, querías acercarte a mí por mi apellido, como otros antes, pero nadie consiguió engañarme como tú- casi escupió- por eso nunca hablas de tu familia o tu pasado, por que los echaste a todos-dijo

Me quede paralizado por sus palabras, todas dirigidas a mí con odio, sin haberle hecho nada, yo que siempre le había apoyado, yo que siempre le había ayudado, yo que estoy enamorado de el, agache mi mirada al suelo incapaz de verlo a la cara, incapaz de ver en sus ojos ese odio encontrado hacia mi por parte de el.

-Que no vas a negarlo Naruto o intentarlo, sabes que no serviría de nada- volvió a hablar

-Si es lo que piensas de mi, de acuerdo Sasuke, no volveré a toparme contigo-le dije con la voz quebrada

-Mejor para mi, me ahorraras muchos problemas, sobre todo con mi familia- hablo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Yo solo asentí y me aleje de el caminando en el sentido contrario, no sabia que había pasado, de repente para Sasuke era una persona cruel y ambiciosa, solo un chico codicioso, cuando todo lo que hice fue ayudarlo e intentar apoyarlo, yo que había sido su amigo, yo que e llegado a tener esta clase de sentimientos por el, y ahora me da la espalda y me acuchilla.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de pesadez y opresión, fuera lo que fuera no me encontraba muy bien, tenia que tranquilizarme y respirar hondo, pare un momento de andar e inspire hondamente, enterré mi cara entre mis manos tratando de tranquilizarme, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mis lagrimas en los ojos, ni siquiera notaba que estaba llorando, solo sabia que me dolía, solo sabia que me asfixiaba, tenia que llegar a mi trabajo y relajarme y olvidarme un momento de Sasuke, si es que podía.

Las puertas de la gran misión Uchiha se abrieron dejando entrar al mas pequeño de ellos, este entro lentamente y busco con la mirada a alguien, al no encontrar a ninguno de sus familiares se alivio un poco, subió por las grandes escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, con un poco de suerte nadie le molestaría, aunque no todo sale como uno quiere.

-Sasuke- se escucho por el largo pasillo

Sasuke levanto la mirada para encontrase con su padre, vestido como siempre con un traje negro y camisa blanca, esperándolo en el pasillo de la mansión, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole seriamente.

-¿Qué a pasado con lo que acordamos?- pregunto seriamente

-No ha funcionado, Naruto se ha dado cuenta y ahora me ignora-dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Cómo que te ignora? ¿Que has hecho?- pregunto

-Lo que tú me pediste padre-contesto Sasuke

-No, yo te pedí que te acercaras a el, yo te pedi que influenciaras en el para beneficio de nuestra familia, no que arruinaras todo estúpido- bramo ferozmente

_Naruto es mas listo de lo que creíamos padre, se dio cuenta de todo, ya no quiere que me acerque a ellos-volvió a hablar el menor

-Todo esto es por tu culpa estúpido, no debí confiar en ti, debí de habérselo confiado a Itachi como siempre, no haces mas que decepcionarme Sasuke, no haces nada bien por esta familia- le escupió prácticamente.

Sasuke solamente permaneció callado escuchando a su padre, esperando lo siguiente y la siguiente acción, esperaba saber si querría continuar con toda esa locura, o dejaría esa idea y volvería a new york, donde no se acercaría a Naruto y a ellos, o si por el contrario insistiría y arrastraría a su hermano en el camino, como siempre no podía ayudar a Itachi, solo traerle problemas.

Una bofetada en pleno rostro hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, volvió a la realidad cuando vio a su padre tan cerca, mirándole con odio en los ojos.

-Siempre serás mi decepción Sasuke, no debí haberte tenido- hablo enfadado dándose la vuelta e ingresando en su cuarto.

Sasuke se quedo en medio del pasillo, aun en el suelo pensado en como se resolvería todo esto, esperando para bien del rubio y su hermano que nada mas pasara, en los próximos movimientos de su padre estaría la respuesta, la respuesta de lo que el tendría que arriesgar o perder para protegerlos a los dos, a Itachi y Naruto.

-Hermano levántate- hablo suavemente Itachi

Sasuke miro hacia arriba encontrándose unos ojos como los suyos, que me miraban apenados, pero con amor, el mayor tendió un brazo para ayudar a su hermano, cosa que este acepto, una vez levantado agradeció casi en un susurro un leve _gracias_ y bordeándole caminaba hasta su cuarto

-¿Qué has hecho Sasuke?- pregunto el mayor

-¿A que te refieres Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke

Me refiero a lo que le has dicho a Naruto- inquirió

-Solo lo e protegido-declaro

-¿Pero como?-pregunto insistente

-De la mejor manera que e sabido-contesto casi en un susurro

-¿Lo has alejado de ti verdad?-pregunto angustiado

-Era lo mejor que podía hacer, papa lo hubiera destruido, no voy a permitirlo-contesto volviendo su mirada decidida a su hermano

-Esa no es la mejor manera Sasuke, crees que Naruto es débil, que no lucharía contigo- hablo acercándose a Sasuke

-Por que se que lo hubiera echo me e alejado de el-volvió a insistir

-Esa no es la solución hermano, deberías permanecer a su lado, se que el te importa, mas de lo que estas dispuesto a admitir-dijo agarrándole de los hombros

-No en eso te equivocas Itachi, Naruto me importa demasiado, por eso hago lo mejor para el- contesto Sasuke alejándose de Itachi y entrando en su cuarto

Itachi se volvió en la dirección contraria con u gesto arrugado en su rostro, el y Sasuke habían aguantado por muchos años a su padre, al apellido Uchiha y lo que conllevaba, tanto que un día Sasuke se volvió una persona sombría y encerrada en si misma, el no iba a dejar que eso volviera a ocurrir, no dejaría que Sasuke cayera otra vez en las sombras.

-Espero me perdones Sasuke- se dijo a si mismo y camino en dirección a la salida de su casa.

Llevaba ya dos horas trabajando en el club, no había tanta gente como en los fines de semanas, pero estaba lleno de todas formas, el ajetreo que conllevaba el trabajo sirvió para que me despejara un poco y dejara de pensar en todo lo pasado en el día de hoy, subí a llevarle un pedido a los de la sala 3, ingrese y amablemente les serví su pedido, les pregunte si deseaban algo mas y anote las nuevas comandas, realice una reverencia y Salí dela sala, al llegar abajo fruncí el seño al encontrarme con cierto moreno vestido con un traje negro y camisa del mismo color, que me sonreía.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Itachi?- pregunte todo lo amablemente posible

-Pues la verdad desearía hablar contigo-contesto mientras me sonreía

-¿Ahí algo que pueda hacer por ti?-pregunte mientras me acercaba a la barra y entregaba el nuevo pedido

-Pues la verdad es sobre lo que a pasado hoy con mi hermano- contesto poniéndose serio por primera vez desde que lo conozco.

-Lo siento Itachi, pero tu hermano ya me dejo claro su opinión hacia mi- exprese mientras me posicionaba en frente de el

-No era lo que pensaba realmente, Naruto-dijo serio

-Pues a mi me pareció lo contrario Itachi, además hoy no es un buen día- hable claro

-No, no lo es- se unió otra voz a la conversación

Gire mi vista para encontrarme a Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata en el club mirándome enojados, seguramente por lo de esta mañana con Neji, parecía que mis problemas aumentaban.

-¿Qué a pasado esta mañana Naruto?- pregunto directo Shikamaru

-No a pasado nada-fue mi simple respuesta

-Si no a pasado nada ¿Por qué te has liado a golpes con Neji?- pregunto esta vez Kiba

-Mirad chicos no a pasado nada, simplemente me exaspero y nos peleamos-dije

Esto no estaba yendo nada bien, tenia a Itachi aquí para hablarme de Sasuke, tema que no quería tratar, y ahora ellos venían también, no iba nada bien.

-No eres de esos de los que arreglan las cosas a golpes Naruto- dijo apenada Hinata

-No a sido nada- volví a decir, levante el brazo y lo restregué por mi frente quitándome el sudor, intentaba relajarme y alejar de nuevo ese dolor en mi pecho que volvía amenazante.

-Solo queremos saber que pasa contigo Naruto, y que te a pasado con Sasuke- hablo de nuevo Shikamaru

-No pasa nada-dije asfixiándome de nuevo- no se de que habláis- mentí

-Entonces ¿por que esta el hermano mayor de Sasuke aquí? Naruto- pregunto Shikamaru

-No se… tengo que trabajar…dejadme en paz- intente hablar

-Naruto te vez pálido- hablo Itachi

-NARUTO TU PEDIDO- me gritaron desde la cocina

Un descanso al fin de tantas preguntas, me acerque a la mesa y cogí la bandeja con las bebidas de la sala, me di la vuelta y ellos seguían ahí sin moverse, respire mas hondo y suspire, me di la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras y todo lo que vi después fue negro.

Un sonido de cristal rompiéndose se escucho por todo el club, el cuerpo de Naruto cayo al suelo con un sonido seco acompañado de la bandeja y los cristales, Itachi se acerco rápido y se agacho poniendo su oreja en el pecho para escuchar su respiración, Naruto yacía en el suelo con el rostro blanco, su respiración irregular intentando respirar, Itachi saco el móvil y llamo al hospital mientras Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata se agachaban e intentaban ayudar a Naruto en lo poco que podían hacer.

Sasuke estaba tendido boca arriba en la cama de su cuarto, su mejilla le dolía a horrores, pero el no pensaba tomarse ningún medicamento, aguantaría el dolor para recordarle que tenia aguantar por Naruto e Itachi, tan concentrado estaba que cuando su móvil sonó pego un pequeño bote por el susto, cogió el móvil y miro la pantalla viendo el nombre de su hermano, hastiado cogió la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?- pregunto cansado

-Sasuke es Naruto-dijo Itachi

-Itachi te he dicho que no…

-Naruto ha sido ingresado en el hospital

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Off comienzo de clases y cosas que pagar, que follón follón y lo peor sin internet hasta hace na, que tenia que ir a un ciber buaaaaa bueno ya estoy aquí, gomenasai por la tardanza, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, ya el numero 12 que emoción ^^, espero que os guste y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Sakuris: gracias por todo amiga, todos estamos felices de que sigas por aquí, que se te echa mucho de menos ^^ también decirte que estoy leyendo tu fic, pero como no tenia internet no pude dejarte un rewies, aunque me encanta, ahora que tengo internet me pasare a dejarte unos cuantos, para ir poniéndome al día, jajajaja.

Tsunade-25: Como siempre eres muy buena conmigo, la verdad que Japón me a inspirado mucho, aquello es un lugar… que te deja sin palabras, espero que en poco puedas ir tu también, a lo mejor nos encontramos por ahí comiendo ramen y viendo alguno de sus maravillosos templos. Un gran beso

Darth Sethbek: Ya sabemos todos que el padre de Sasuke es un amargado que lleva mucho sin tener corazón, pero ya vera también… júas.

Floritema: Tranquila que estoy bien, echo de menos mucho caminar en Akihabara, comer ramen y entrar en mandarake, bueno me voy por las ramas, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te gustara el capitulo, un beso.

Tokyogirl: Me fue genial gracias, espero poder volver en tres años de nuevo, echo de menos la gente, las costumbres y ciudades, su pudiera viviría allí, jajaja te invitaría en vacaciones, bueno a ti y a todas y todos también, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos pronto.


	13. Pensamientos cercanos a mi

Sasuke nunca había corrido tanto que el recordase, al oír lo que dijo su hermano salió corriendo de su casa, cogió su moto aparcada del garaje y corrió todo lo que pudo saltándose algún que otro semáforo, cuando llego dejo la moto medio tirada en algún lugar y corrió dentro del gran edificio.

Corría por los pasillos ignorando los gritos de las enfermeras de no correr por los pasillos, porque podría dañar a alguien, pero no escucho a nadie, corrió varias plantas hasta que vio a su hermano en el pasillo mirando la puerta de una habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto sin aire Sasuke

-El médico lo esta oscultando-dijo itachi sin dejar de mirar la puerta

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-volvió a preguntar

-Estaba en el club donde trabajaba-empezó a relatar itachi

-¿Qué hacías allí?-pregunto el menor

-¿importa ahora?- devolvió con otra pregunta itachi

Sasuke se mantuvo callado mirando la puerta que miraba itachi, la habitación 582

-Estaba en el club donde trabajaba hablando con el-continuo el relato-llegaron también vuestros amigos

-¿Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata?-pregunto Sasuke

-Supongo, cuando llegaron empezaron a discutir con Naruto, sobre algo ocurrido esta mañana-dijo Itachi.

-Se peleo con Neji Hyuga a golpes-dijo Sasuke

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Itachi

-No estaba aun en el instituto, al parecer Neji le saco de sus casillas más de lo habitual-dijo Sasuke

-Pues ellos le estaban diciendo que no deberían haberse peleado, pero Naruto estaba un poco pálido, al coger la bandeja y darse la vuelta se desplomo en el suelo-termino de contar Itachi

Sasuke suspiro hondamente y siguió mirando la puerta fijamente esperando que los médicos salieran, una mano en su hombro hizo que se girara viendo a Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba y a Neji, no le extraño ver a este ultimo aquí en el hospital, con su mejilla amoratada de la pelea de esa misma mañana, con lo cual volvió su vista de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación.

Al cabo de diez minutos la puerta se abrió y el medico salió y vio como las siete personas que estaban apoyadas en la pared se acercaban con rostro preocupado, el busco con la mirada algún mayor que se ocupara de su paciente y al no verlo se preocupo.

-¿Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto?- pregunto el medico

-Sus tutores viene de camino- hablo Shikamaru

-Pues hasta que no lleguen no puedo darles información del estado del paciente- dijo serio el medico

-Pero no llegaran hasta mañana, no podemos estar aquí toda la noche sin saber nada-exclamo Kiba molesto

-Lo siento pero no puedo darles ninguna información- volvió a decir

-¿Podemos pasar a verle?- pregunto Sasuke

-Si, pero si quieren pasar la noche con el solo puede quedarse una persona, buenas noches-se despidió el medico

Se despidieron del médico y entraron en la habitación donde Naruto descansaba en la cama, tenia puesto la bata del hospital, varios cables median y controlaban su presión, varias maquinas pitaban al son de los latidos del corazón y una mascarilla le pasaba oxigeno, cualquiera que conociera a Naruto se le partiría el alma de verlo en este estado.

La primera en acercarse fue Hinata que se acerco a su cama con lagrimas en los ojos al verlo en ese estado, alargo su mano y acaricio su mejilla intentando transmitirle que sus amigos estaban aquí, que estaban con él, Neji se acerco a su lado y se quedo mirando a Naruto, en ningún momento se hablo o le toco, pero se quedo allí mirándolo.

Shikamaru y Kiba se quedamos al pie de la cama, mientras Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron apoyados en la pared, Itachi miro por unos segundos a su hermano, quien no perdía a Naruto de vista aunque este no se moviera al estar dormido, o eso esperaban ya que no sabía si le habían medicado.

-Bueno chicos os acompañare a vuestra casa, tengo el coche abajo-hablo Itachi

-Deberíamos quedarnos alguno aquí esta noche-hablo Shikamaru

-Yo me quedo-dijo seguro Sasuke

-¿No deberíamos quedarnos todos?-dijo Kiba

El médico dijo que no podemos quedarnos todo-hablo de nuevo Itachi

Hinata quito su mano de la mejilla de Naruto para agarrarle con fuerza la mano, se quedo así unos segundos intentando tener fuerza por los dos, se giro mirando a los demás que callados esperaban por sus palabras.

-Sasuke se quedara esta noche, nosotros vendremos a primera hora de la mañana-dijo con voz serena

Los demás asintieras y miraron a Naruto una última vez, empezaron a salir por la puerta hasta que solo quedaron Itachi y Sasuke

-Vendré después si…

-No hace falta Itachi, me las apañare bien- corto Sasuke

Te veré mañana-se despidió y salió cerrando la puerta

Sasuke se acerco a la cama lentamente como si su cuerpo pesara cuatro veces más de lo habitual, sentía una presión muy fuerte en el pecho, se sentó suavemente en la cama sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Naruto.

-Lo siento tanto Naruto-susurro tristemente.

Naruto seguía dormido respirando con la mascarilla que le pasaba oxigeno, su rostro y piel seguía pálido y su cuerpo inerte, todo lo contrario a su habitual carácter fuerte y alocado, Sasuke sentía algo morir dentro de él al ver a Naruto con este aspecto, se agacho un poco y se quito los zapatos, con cuidado de no molestarlo o de no tocar ningún cable se tendió en la cama al lado del rubio, apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, su brazo izquierdo rodeo la cintura del ojizazul y posando su cabeza en la almohada paso así toda la noche, queriendo que Naruto notara su compañía.

Las 8:00 de la mañana tocaba el reloj cuando Tsunade abrió la puerta de la habitación donde Naruto descansaba, no venia sola, si no acompañada de Jiraiya y Shizune, al entrar en la habitación noto que su rubio ahijado no estaba solo, si no que un chico moreno, seguramente de su misma edad, estaba con él en la misma cama, al principio un poco sorprendida se acerco a ver ambas siluetas, no tuvo que reconocer a Naruto medicamente para ver que estaba un poco pálido, los monitores mostraban que estaba estable, pero que su tensión era baja.

Tsunade se acerco mas a la cama y alargando su mano golpeo el hombro de Sasuke queriendo despertarlo sin que este moviera a Naruto, al principio le costó un poco, pero después de unos minutos pudo despertar al moreno, que miro al principio extrañado la habitación, hasta que vio al rubio tendido con la mascarillas, se levanto apresurado intentando que Naruto no notara movimiento, se giro y vio a quien le había despertado, recordaba haberla visto en la entrada del instituto junto a Naruto.

-Buenos días- saludo Sasuke haciendo una reverencia

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Tsunade-saludo la rubia

-La tutora de Naruto-sentencio Sasuke

-Así es, ellos son Jiraiya y Shizune, mi marido y mi ayudante-presento Tsunade

-Un placer-volvió a saludar Sasuke con otra reverencia

-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Naruto?-pregunto esta vez Jiraiya

-Estaba en su trabajo, al parecer no se encontraba bien y se desmayo-explico Sasuke

-Shizune mi maletín- pidió Tsunade

-Si Tsunade-sama- respondió Shizune acercándose a la cama igual que Tsunade y entregándole el maletín

Tsunade empezó a ocultar a Naruto, midiendo su presión, los latidos del corazón y examinando posibles infecciones, Sasuke se mantenía alejado para no molestar al lado de Jiraiya, mientras este miraba también la escena y como su mujer comprobaba la salud del rubio.

-Jiraiya necesito que veas a su médico y me pase los análisis- pidió Tsunade

-Ahora vengo –dijo mientras salía a buscar al médico Tsunade seguía mirando a Naruto mientras Sasuke permanecía a un lado para no estorbar a Tsunade, Shizune se acerco a él con un cuaderno de apuntes medico.

-Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Shizune

-Claro-respondió Sasuke

-Tu has pasado la noche con el ¿has visto algún mal síntoma?-pregunto la asistente

-No, siguió durmiendo sin ningún cambio-respondió el moreno

-¿Subió su tensión o sus latidos?-volvió a preguntar

-No, seguia igual volvia a contestar.

-Gracias-termino de preguntar Shizune

Jiraiya volvió a entrar esta vez seguido del médico que al ver a Tsunade hizo una reverencia, se acerco a ella y le paso los resultados y pruebas, Tsunade tardo dos minutos en ver todos los resultados antes de dar un diagnostico.

-Sufrió un ataque de ansiedad a causa de mucho estrés-declaro Tsunade

-¿Sabes si últimamente estaba estresado o algo preocupado?-pregunto Jiraiya a Sasuke

Sasuke se quedo mirando seriamente al tutor de Naruto, sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, un enfado, una discusión y un alejamiento, pero Naruto no había querido hablarle de ello, pero sabía que si él hablaba el rubio no lo tomaría muy bien, sobre todo por lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

-No sé mucho Jiraiya-san, Naruto se comportaba como siempre-declaro Sasuke

-Deberías volver a la escuela, nosotros nos encargamos de Naruto-hablo Tsunade

-No hay problemas, mi hermano ya excuso mi falta-contesto el moreno.

-Lo siento, pero aun no sabemos tu nombre- hablo Shizune esta vez.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- se presento haciendo una reverencia.

-OH el pequeño de los Uchiha, lamento mucho lo que les paso a tus padres-hablo Tsunade

-Gracias

-Deberías volver a la escuela aquí ya no puedes hacer nada-dijo la rubia

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, no quería irse y quería estar ahí, pero sabía que era cierto que no podía hacer nada ahora por Naruto, se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la habitación camino a la salida del hospital, pero no iba a ir al instituto.

Hinata miraba perdida el pupitre de su rubio amigo, estaba preocupada por él y no podía concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor, solo esperaban que terminaran las clases para ir todos juntos al hospital y poder saber de él, sabía que Kiba y Shikamaru estaban igual, además de Neji, su primo le había pedido que le esperaran a la salida para ir con ellos, sabía perfectamente que se sentía culpable, y ella se sentía en medio de un remolino, por una parte sentía un malestar por la situación de Naruto, sabía que sus padrinos vendrían, sabía que Naruto se disgustaría mucho, pero no podían hacer nada, por otro lado estaba Neji, sabía que su primo se culpaba por el estado del rubio y desde ayer no quiso hablar con nadie ni comer, para ella aun era un misterio por que Naruto y Neji dejaron de ser amigos.

Shikamaru se hacia el dormido para que no le prestaran atención, cuando terminaran el instituto irían al hospital a visitar a su amigo, y el estaba pensando en cómo sería la situación, estarían en una misma estancia Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Sasuke, Neji y ellos tres, mucha gente en un espacio muy pequeño, cada uno con una historia y todas mezcladas por el momento con el rubio, esto si sería realmente problemático.

Kiba por el contrario pensaba en salir del instituto para ir al hospital y llevar al rubio a su casa, pensaba quedarse con él esta noche para cuidarlo, al igual que iba a decírselo a Shikamaru y Sasuke, sabía que Naruto no aguantaría mucho en un hospital, así que si ellos le cuidaban su amigo de infancia estaría bien.

Las 5 de la tarde sonó en el reloj cuando abrí los ojos con pereza, o eso me pareció escuchar por las campanadas de dicho reloj, al principio los abrí despacio debido a la luz que entraba en la habitación, que al estar pintada de blanco resaltaba mas la luz, después de varios intentos abrí completamente mis ojos y vi una cabellera rubia, al escuchar pronunciar mi nombre de sus labios supe completamente que tenia a mi lado a Tsunade.

Intente incorporarme en la cama con esfuerzo y dolencias en todo mi cuerpo, una mano agarro mi brazo izquierdo ayudándome a lograr incorporarme, Jiraiya a mi lado me ayuda y pone almohadones en mi espalda, suspiro cansada, me duele todo mi cuerpo y no sé qué hago en un hospital, pero sé que no me iré tan alegremente.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-pregunte abriendo de nuevo los ojos mirándolos

-Has sufrido un ataque de ansiedad-declaro Tsunade

-¿has sufrido algún estrés últimamente?-me pregunto Jiraiya

-No, estoy bien-dije

-Naruto-kun te hemos hechos unos análisis, tienes la tensión alta y un ritmo cardiaco irregular-dijo Shizune

-¿Cuándo podre salir de aquí?-pregunte

-Tienes dos opciones Naruto-me dijo parándose a mi lado

-Pufff

TOC TOC TOC

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todos giráramos la vista hacia ella por la cual entro Sasuke, el cual se sorprendió al verme despierto y hablando con mis padrinos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?-pregunte lo más fríamente que pude

-E venido a ver como esta-dijo

-Pues ya puedes irte que estoy perfectamente-conteste de la misma manera

-Naruto que maneras de hablar son esas a tu amigo-me regaño Tsunade

-¿Quién te ha dicho que es mi amigo?-pregunte

-Se ha pasado la noche en el hospital cuidándote y vigilándote-me contesto Tsunade.

Gire para ver a Sasuke que me miraba sin pronunciar palabra, no entendía de verdad a Sasuke, pero me había bastado la última conversación para cansarme.

-Ya estoy bien, puedes irte-volví a decir.

-Ni te creas que……

El grito de Tsunade fue cortado otra vez por el sonido de la puerta a abrirse y cerrar entrando por ella Uchiha Itachi, que se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente en la habitación.

-Ehhh buenas tardes-saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-Ohhh buenos días, debes de ser el hermano de Sasuke-dijo Tsunade

-Encantado soy Uchiha Itachi-se presento

Los Demás devolvieron la reverencia al saludo

-¿Te encuentras mejor Naruto-kun?-me pregunto

-Me encuentro muy bien Itachi-mentí

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-volvió a hablar Tsunade

-Me siento bien y voy a irme a casa-dije

-No de ninguna manera-volvió esta vez a gritar Tsunade

-Que yo recuerde soy independiente-grite esta vez yo

-Soy tu tutora legal hasta que cumplas 18 y mas enfermo-grito más fuerte que yo

-Me encuentro perfectamente y me voy-grite aun mas...

-Ya basta-grito Shizune

Todos nos volvimos a mirarla asustados por el repentino genio que había sacado.

-Naruto-kun te está volviendo a subir la tensión y el ritmo cardiaco, así que tienes que calmarte-dijo

Itachi y Sasuke nos miraban ambos asombrados por el escándalo que habíamos montado en un momento Tsunade y yo, el sonido de la puerta sonando por 3 vez nos volvió a distraer de nuevo, esta vez entraron Hinata, Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru, los cuales también se sorprendieron por la cantidad de gente que había cada vez mayor en la habitación.

-Sabía que iba a ser problemático-susurro Shikamaru

-Buenas tardes chicos-saludo tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya y Shizune

Los chicos devolvieron el saludo y se acercaron a preguntar por mi salud y como me encontraba, la primera en acercarse fue Hinata, seguido de Neji y Kiba.

-Me encuentro perfectamente y volveré a casa esta noche-dije de nuevo

-Ni te irás y no pienso volver a discutir Naruto-dijo Tsunade

-Voy a irme a mi casa, puedo cuidar bien de mi mismo-declare

-No vas a ir solo a tu casa-soltó esta vez Kiba

-¿Cómo?-pregunte ya mosqueado por la autoridad de todo el mundo

-Nosotros iremos contigo esta noche y nos quedaremos contigo-dijo Kiba

-No necesito niñera-dije enfadado

-No vamos niñeras si no amigos-hablo Shikamaru

-Vais a vigilarme-conteste

-Van a ir a cuidarte Naruto-kun y no voy a permitir que replicas nada ¿Me oyes?-salto mal humorada Hinata

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada más entonces, Hinata era conocida por todos por su amable carácter, pero cuando se enfadaba daba más miedo que Tsunade tras haber perdido una apuesta, gire a ver a Tsunade que asentía con la cabeza, suspire de nuevo cansado, tendría que aguantar que me cuidaran como un niño pequeño

-Vale Kiba, Shikamaru podéis venir a mi casa-dije

-También irán Neji y Sasuke-dijo Kiba

-¿Qué? ¿Sasuke? Ni en broma-solté

-Vamos vamos Naruto-kun Sasuke también es amigo tuyo-dijo Itachi acercándose a mí y poniendo su mano en mi hombro, el cual apretó disimuladamente

Me quede mirándole fijamente un par segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, los demás asintieron complacidos por que al fin aceptaran.

-Buenos chicos por favor buscad a su médico para que pueda hablar con él y darle el alta mientras le explico cual será su tratamiento-dijo Tsunade

-¿Pero está bien?-pregunto preocupada Hinata

-Si, solo serán unos días de descanso

Todos sonrieron por la noticia y se marcharon a buscar al médico, Itachi seguía mirándome mientras se planteaba algo

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-le susurre

-Perdonad ¿Puedo hablar con Naruto a solas?-pidió Itachi

-¿Ocurre algo mal?-pregunto Jiraiya

-No por supuesto, solo es algo que necesito hablar con el

Los demás asintieron excepto Sasuke que miro con ojos asesino a su hermano mientras este le hacía gestos con la mano para que se marchara, una vez todos hubieran salido por la puerta Itachi se giro y me miro seriamente.

-Ahí algo que tengo que decirte-dijo Itachi

* * *

Pufff este capítulo me ha costado más, mis deberes y exámenes últimamente has ido un poco pufff así que me ha costado un poco, no me ha quedado como me hubiera gustado, pero si seguía parada me hubiera quedado estancada, así que para el próximo lo compensare, haber si termino de empinar el codo en la tarea y lectura y subo el próximo en na.

tsunade25: El pobre Naru colapso como le suele pasar a mucha gente, pero tranquilo que Naruto cuenta con su voluntad de fuego, además yo quiero a Naru para mi ^^

Leilani-z: Gracias por tus comentarios y consejos, siempre me ayudan, espero también tus actualizaciones muy pronto, un saludo amiga.

Sakuris: Mi amiga súper ocupada también con sus estudios, que espero de corazón que vayan muy muy bien, tranquila que no pienso matar a ningún protagonista, kami me libre jejejjee, un beso

TokioGirl: Naruto se ha quedado un tiempo sin su acosador…. O no, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber….. muchas gracias por tus comentarios amiga, de verdad ^^

Natusky: Vales para medico, ya sabias y diagnosticaste el ataque de estrés, eres muy buena ^^, tu tranquila que a Naruto no le pasa nada malo, solo cuando lo meto en mi habitación…

Floritema: Siento mucho la espera, liada con tareas, estudios y exámenes, espero de veras actualizar muy pronto el próximo capítulo, de verdad, muchos muchos besos ^^ amiga.


	14. Recordando miedos

-¿De qué quieres hablar Itachi?-pregunte un poco intrigado

-Del por qué Sasuke te dijo esas palabras-contesto Itachi

-Se porque lo hizo-conteste

-¿A si?- pregunto sorprendido

-Lo hizo porque es un cobarde-conteste serio

-¿Cobarde?-volvió a preguntar

-Si, no quiso enfrentarse a tu padre, prefirió seguir entre las sombras-dije

-¿Te conto algo?-pregunto

-No, solo me insulto-dije mirando al frente

-Sabes mi padre hablo con Sasuke

-No me interesa Itachi

-Hablo de ti, de cómo moldearte, de cómo utilizarte-dijo

Voltee mi cabeza ahora si prestándole mucha atención a sus palabras, levante mi ceja en un claro gesto de incredulidad, Itachi acerco una de las sillas a la cama y se sentó.

-Mi padre le dijo a Sasuke que era bueno que se acercara a ti, mi padre ha estudiado tu vida, sabe que actualmente vives solo-conto

Yo seguía callado escuchando su historia interesado en toda la conversación, sabía que su padre haría algo parecido, pero quería saber que era a lo que me enfrentaba exactamente

-Mi padre le ordeno a Sasuke que se acercara a ti, que se hiciera tu amigo íntimo y que te convenciera poco a poco para quedarnos con tu empresa a nuestro monopolio.

Me reí un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, la verdad que el padre de Sasuke e Itachi me hacía mucha gracia, que esperara que pasara la empresa de mi padre a su monopolio, es estúpido si piensa así.

-Tu padre es muy iluso Itachi-dije

-Mi padre puede ser muy persuasivo-dijo

-Lo que dije aquella tarde en tu casa es cierto, tengo muchas personas cercanas a mi muy importante, tengo cubierta mis espaldas-dije

-Te creo Naruto, pero mi hermano es diferente a mi-contesto

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte

-Mi hermano siempre ha estado a la sombra de mi padre, se culpa de muchas cosas, y no quería verte sufrir ni que te pasara nada malo.

-Eso no le justifica Itachi-dije

-Puede que no, pero no quiero que pierda tu amistad, eres muy importante para él-dijo

-No creo, le fue muy fácil hablar de todo aquello-dije

-Bueno, tu estas enfadados con tus padrinos pero son muy importantes para ti no-contesto

Ahí me tuve que quedar callado por qué no sabía que contestar, al parecer su padre no era el único que sabía cosas de mi vida, así que resignado suspire.

-Está bien puede venir a mi casa, pero no significa que le haya perdonado-dije

-Vale todo poco a poco-dijo sonriendo

-Eres muy raro Itachi-dije

-Iré a avisar a Tsunade-dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Suspire de nuevo agotado mientras intentaba levantarme de la cama, la verdad es que me costó mucho, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y adolorido, la verdad tenía que reconocer que los Uchiha son muy cabezones, cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza no paran, la puerta se abrió y Tsunade entro junto a Jiraiya, que al verme en este estado intentaron acercarse a ayudarme.

-Estoy bien no me hace falta ayuda-dije

-No seas cabezón Naruto y déjanos ayudarte-dijo Jiraiya

-No gracias, se cuidarme solo-dije

-Deberíamos quedarnos un tiempo aquí

-Ni hablar, ye tengo a mis amigos, gracias.

-Sabes que no puedes huir de nosotros toda la vida-dijo Tsunade

¿Media quizás?-pregunte con burla

-No te hagas el chistoso con nosotros-hablo Jiraiya

-No lo hago, tengo hasta los dieciocho para decidir que quiero hacer con la empresa de mis padres, hasta ese momento no hay nada de qué hablar-dije

-¿No piensas perdonarnos nunca?-pregunto Tsunade

FLASHBACK

Llevaba ya seis meses en New York con Tsunade y Jiraiya en su gran casa, tenia ahora una rutina por vida, levantarme, ir al colegio, volver, estudiar, dormir, levantarme… no tenía amigos aquí, tal vez porque yo no quería no quería hacer amistad con nadie de aquí, echaba demasiado de menos a mis amigos en Japón, y Tsunade y Jiraiya se preocupaban por mí, pero siempre tenían cosas que hacer.

Pero una tarde todo cambio al conocer una verdad oculta, había llegado antes a casa, se suponía que no debería haber nadie, ya que ellos seguirían trabajando hasta entrada la tarde, pero un gran grito en el salón principal llamo mi atención, me acerque a la habitación y cuanto más me acercaba se me notaba que había más de una persona y que tenían una gran discusión.

-Solo sigues en la empresa por qué no podemos demostrar tu implicación-grito Tsunade

-Querida Tsunade, no tenéis pruebas contra mí-se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, aunque era una voz familiar.

Me acerque a la puerta cauteloso intentando esconder el sonido de mis pisadas, con cuidado agarre el pomo de la puerta, y lo más despacio que pude lo gire abriendo unos milímetros de la puerta, me acerque a la puerta y observe a tres personas en esa habitación.

Tsunade estaba alterada y con su rostro rojo, seguramente de la ira, mientras Jiraiya le agarraba de un brazo para pararla, a unos metros del pude ver a Orochimaru, el tesorero de la empresa de mi padre, había conocido a aquel hombre hace unos años, pero siempre me pareció una persona fría y oscura, ahí parado vestido con su típico traje de color negro entero, su mirada afilada como una serpiente al igual que sus dientes.

-No sé cómo pero hare que salgas de la empresa de Minato y Kushina, lo juro-le grito un vez más Tsunade

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es posible-hablo tranquilo Orochimaru

-No puedes tocar nada de la empresa, ni dinero ni acciones ¿entonces qué quieres?-pregunto Jiraiya

-Aun no puedo tocar nada, pero pronto todo eso cambiara-declaro

-Las empresas ahora pertenecen a Naruto y no dejaremos que le toques-grito Tsunade

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo le voy a hacer algo? Puede ocurrirle un accidente como a sus padres-sonrió

-Maldito bastardo-grito esta vez Jiraiya

En ese momento deje de respirar, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar y mis músculos se tensaron, el accidente que había matado a mis padres y devastado mi casa no fue un accidente, sino un asesinato y a manos de ese hombre sin piedad, de repente su rostro giro y sus ojos me miraron, esos ojos amarillos y afilados que hicieron que sintiera mas frio aun, Tsunade se dio cuenta a quien miraba y se movió hasta quedar delante mía.

-Vete de esta casa y no vuelvas a pisarla-amenazo Tsunade

-Está bien, está bien-dijo acercándose a la puerta

Se paró a mi lado y me miro a través de Tsunade, sonrió torciendo la boca de una forma que me dio más miedo, y moviendo la mano despidiéndose dijo.

-Que crezcas bien Naruto, ten cuidado con los peligros de la calle

Y sin más salido de la casa dejándome un vacio enorme, mis padres, que murieron en un accidente ahora habían muerto en un asesinato, y ellos lo sabían, lo sabían y no me lo dijeron, me ocultaron la verdad de la muerte de las personas que más quería.

FLASHBACK

-No puedo perdonar lo que me hicisteis-dije

-Lo hicimos por tu bien-dijo Jiraiya

-No sé qué clase de bien es mentir y ocultar la verdad-dije

-Naruto-suplico Tsunade

-Tengo que irme, me están esperando-conteste

Termine de arreglarme y Salí de la habitación dejando a mis dos tutores dentro, al salir vi a Neji apoyado en la pared, al parecer esperando mi salida, llegue a su altura y le mire, dándole a entender que camináramos a la salida, cuando llegamos los demás nos esperaban.

-Ya estás bien para caminar-dijo Shikamaru

-No soy un viejo shika-conteste

Los demás sonrieron por la acción de los dos amigos, Itachi se ofreció a llevarnos a casa y como tampoco iban a dejarme irme en metro no tuvimos otra opción que aceptar, así que nos dirigimos a donde había aparcado su coche, la verdad es que éramos más de los permitidos en un vehículo, primero dejaríamos a Hinata en su casa y luego Itachi después nos dejaría en la mía, le ofrecí que se quedara también aunque no sabía dónde iba a meter tanta gente en mi casa, pero se negó alegando trabajo.

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata nos despedimos de ella, Neji se bajo y la acompaño hasta la puerta, se despidió de ella y volvió al coche, una vez dentro volvimos a ponernos en camino a mi casa, la verdad es que la situación era un poco tensa, nade hablaba y todos miraban de una persona a otra, hasta que 20 minutos después llegamos a mi casa.

Al bajarnos todos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta menos Sasuke que se despedía de su hermano, unos minutos después llego a nuestro lado, entonces abro la puerta y les deje entrar a todos, Shikamaru y Kiba fueron al armario y dejaron sus cosas, Sasuke al verlos hizo lo mismo, yo mientras me sentaba en el sofá a descansar, antes muerto que admitir que me sentía fatal.

Los chicos llegaron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá conmigo mientras se quedaban mirándonos, yo arquee una ceja mientras levantaba la cabeza del sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte después de tantas miradas.

-Bueno nos preguntábamos si has cenado o si quieres que vayamos por algo de cenar-dijo Kiba.

-Mi hermano me dio dinero para pedir pizzas-dijo Sasuke

-Ahí tenéis la solución. Dije volviendo a apoyar mi cabeza en el sofá.

Shikamaru se levanto y se dirigió al mueble donde tenía mi teléfono, abrió el cajón y busco el folleto de la pizzería, agarro el teléfono y pidió tres pizzas indicándole al chico mi dirección.

Suspire cansado en la misma posición desde el sofá, Kiba y Sasuke también se levantaron de repente del sofá y se fueron junto a Shikamaru a la planta de arriba, en otro momento me hubiera levantado a ver lo que hacían, pero realmente quería descansar, no iba a dejar trabajar e ir al instituto, así que cuanto antes me recuperara mejor para mí. Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos bajaron y volvieron al salón.

-¿Dónde habéis estado chicos?-pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

-Subimos arriba a preparar la habitación-hablo Kiba

Todavía tenéis los pijamas aquí, aunque están en la lavadora, no esperaba tener visitas-hable

-No te preocupes Naruto, hace buen tiempo y con los futones estaremos bien-hablo esta vez Shikamaru

Iba a responder cuando el timbre sonó y los chicos fueron a por las pizzas, le pagaron al repartidor y prepararon la mesa mientras yo seguía en el sofá, no hice el intento de levantarme porque sé que ellos me lo habrían impedido, cuando la mesa estuvo puesta todos nos sentamos en torno a la mesa y comimos en silencio mientras de vez en cuando notaba sus miradas en mi.

Unos 20 minutos después terminamos de cenar, recogimos la mesa y cerrando la casa con llave subimos a mi habitación, al llegar pude ver mi dormitorio con mi cama y dos futones… espera dos futones, a ver yo en mi cama, Kiba en su futón, Shikamaru en su futon… y Sasuke?

Me voltee a mirarlo intentando adivinar que habían pensado estos tres, Shikamaru se fijo en mi rostro y antes de que pudiera preguntar contesto él.

-Kiba y yo tenemos aquí futones, pero como Sasuke es la primera vez que duerme aquí tendrá que dormir contigo en la cama-dijo

No sé si los demás notarían mi cara, pero mi cara era un poema literalmente hablando, se supone que Sasuke iba a dormir conmigo, en mi cama, desnudo¡¡¡¡

Los demás empezaron a desnudarse mientras yo seguía en el mismo sitio intentando pensar como librarme de esa situación, pero de poco me sirvió cuando Kiba me hablo despertándome de mi confusión.

-Oye, vas a dormir desnudo o que-se burlo Kiba

Le mire advirtiéndole de mi enfado, suspire derrotado y empecé a desvestirme, cuando termine comprobé que Shikamaru y Kiba se acostaban ya en sus respectivos futones, Sasuke seguía de pie sin saber qué hacer, me gire hacia la puerta y toque el interruptor de la luz, me gire y antes de pulsarlo le hable a Sasuke

-Acuéstate ya que voy a apagar la luz-le advertí

Sasuke obedeció y se acostó en la cama pegado a la pared, me acerque despacio a la cama como queriendo evitar aquello, me tendí en el colchón, tapándome a continuación con las sabanas, y pegándome al filo de la cama intentando no tocar a Sasuke, al cabo de unos minutos Kiba de durmió, yo cerraba los ojos cansado pero nervioso de la cercanía de Sasuke.

* * *

Estaba en una gran habitación blanca, la luz que entraba por las ventanas la hacía más luminosa, estaba solo en esa habita cion, por más que mirara o buscaba no encontraba a nadie, me acerque a una de las ventanas para ver el exterior, pero al llegar solo veía campo y verde, una mano cálida tapo mis ojos cortándome toda visión.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto

-Me conoces-susurra aquella voz

Tiemblo al sentir ese cálido aliento en mi oído rosándome

-¿Quién eres?-vuelo a preguntar

-Siempre estoy pendiente de ti. Vuelve a susurra en mi odio

Unos labios tibios se posan en mi cuello dejando un delicado beso, luego sube un poco y deja otro beso, otra más ejerciendo un poco de presión, y otro más dejando un poco de saliva, mis suspiros son lo único que se escuchan en la habitación, conozco esta sensación, conozco estas caricias.

Unos dientes sobre mi piel me hacen soltar un pequeño gemido, sus labios ya no se conforman en besas mi cuello, ahora lo muerden y succionan con presión haciendo tiritar mi cuerpo de excitación, su otra mano se poso en mi cintura apretándola con fuerza y atrayéndome de la misma manera a su cuerpo, parecían como si encajaran perfectamente en una.

Sus labios dejan mi cuello y suben hasta mi odio donde lame y suelta su cálido aliento y ciento como yo me derrito antes sus provocaciones, hasta que la mano que tenía en mis ojos baja hasta cogerme el rostro y susurrar.

-Me conoces, siempre estoy pendiente tuya-susurra

Pero cuando me giro para ver su rostro me encuentro de nuevo en la habitación solo, mi respiración sigue anormal y mi corazón late muy fuerte y descompasado, la luz de la habitación hace que tenga que entrecerrar los ojos y un cálido olor a jazmín hace que mi cuerpo se relaje.

* * *

Me desperté del aquel extraño sueño a media noche, estaba en mi habitación, de eso estaba seguro, al abrir los ojos vi algo oscuro taparme los ojos, me aleje un poco para ver el rostro de Sasuke cerca mío, dormido se encontraba, su rostro relajado como aquella vez que lo vi en su casa, su cabello le caía delicadamente por la cara, sus labios entre abiertos dejando escapar su aliento y su torso desnudo era todo lo que enseñaba.

Me quede absorto en la visión que tenía delante mía, es verdad que aunque estaba enfadado con Sasuke, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo esas sensaciones al estar a su lado, no podía evitar mirar su torso desnudo deseando pasar mis manos por él, sus labios entre abiertos incitándome a besarlos, y su rostro relajado dejándome ver al Sasuke que él se esfuerza en ocultar, todo de él me llamaba.

Dudando al principio y dejando atrás mi vergüenza me incline un poco hacia él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, sentía su piel tibia, el subir y bajar de su pecho y los latidos de su corazón, siendo lo mas relajante que había escuchado, mi cuerpo se relajo, mi mente se despejo y mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo, encontrando de nuevo el sueño seguro en su compañía.

* * *

Si lo sé, me tarde demasiado, peo al final los exámenes pudieron conmigo, me han quedado unas que no me esperaban y tareas y el Quijote por leerme me quedan antes del 7 de enero, pero por lo menos pude actualizar. Aprovecho ahora para felicitarles a todos las fiestas y desearles que pasen unas felices pascuas junto a las personas deseadas, que este nuevo año traiga todo lo que no conseguimos en este y que las personas importantes sigan con gran beso

tsunade25:Que Sasuke es cabezón, si, que Naruto es cabezón, si, que ambos se las traen también, pero ya verás que todo se soluciona, gracias por apoyarme con los estudios, espero que en el segundo trimestre me las quite todas, desearte amiga mía unas felices fiestas y que el próximo año te traiga felicidad y amor.

Ale-are: Bueno Naru no se morirá ni nada, dios me libre, me encanta demasiado Naru como para hacerle nada, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me ayudan mucho con el fic y mis estudios, gracias por apoyarme.

TokioGirl: Gracias por tu rewie me alientan a seguir escribiendo, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos

Sakuris: Hola amiga mía, espero que tus notas hayan salido mejor que las mías, seguro que sí y que te esfuerzas mucho, espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchos besos

Natusky: Gracias por tu gran comentario, la verdad toda opinión de mi fic me ayuda a saber si lo estoy haciendo mal, bien o si debo cambiar algo, me alegro mucho que te guste la trama, los personajes y todos su alrededor. Desearte felices fiestas de mi parte.


	15. confesiones

La luz del sol entraba en la habitación reflejando al joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama, las mantas le tapaban hasta las orejas, estaba acostado en posición fetal, parecía un chico de 5 años durmiendo perezosamente que quisiera dormir todo el día en su cama.

El ruido de movimientos supuestamente en la cocina me despertó de mi dulce sueño, abrí los ojos con pesar mientras me los restregaba con mi mano, bostece mientras me estiraba en la cama, aparte las sabanas y me levante de la cama.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente al baño, me lave la cara y los dientes, una vez aseado me cambie de muda y baje en dirección a la cocina, la verdad la imagen que vi no me la esperaba, Sasuke estaba preparando café en una cafetera que había olvido que tenia, estaba también preparando tostadas y un zumo, todo aquello como si conociera la cocina a la perfección.

-Buenos días-hable

-Buenas tardes Naruto-contesto

-¿tardes?-pregunte

-Son la una del mediodía Naruto-hablo tranquilo

Me asombre por la hora tardía a la que me levante, gire mi cabeza y busque a mis otros dos amigos, pero al parecer no había nadie más en la casa.

-Se marcharon en la mañana al instituto-dijo

-¿Y tú por qué no te has ido?-pregunte

-Quise quedarme para ver como despertabas-dijo

-Bueno, ves que estoy bien-hable

-De nada-contesto el

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunte

-Digo que de nada por la consideración-volvió a responder

-Primero me insultas, me gritas, y ahora debo agradecerte algo, estas mal Sasuke-dije

-Mi hermano me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo-dijo

-Si

-No debió hacerlo-dijo mientras terminaba de poner café en las tazas

-Seguramente tuvo que hacerlo porque tú no tienes agallas-dije

-Es gracioso que tu hables de agallas y siempre me critiques en eso-hablo

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- pregunte

El se acerco a mí hasta estar en frente con una mirada muy seria, la verdad que solo le he visto así en raras ocasiones, lo que sé es que al parecer amenaza otra discusión.

-Dime ¿Qué paso para que trates tan mal a tus padrinos?-pregunto

-¿Qué te importa?-respondí

-Me importa porque eres mi amigo-contesto

-¿AMIGO? No me hagas reír Sasuke-conteste

-Soy tu amigo y como amigo me preocupo por ti-declaro

-Que yo sepa un amigo no insulta como tú me indultaste a mí-dije

-Intentaba protegerte-dijo

-así no se protege a la gente-dije más molesto

-¿A no?-pregunto

-NO, no se puede proteger siempre a la gente ocultándole cosas-dije mas enfadado con el

-Eso fue lo que te paso con tus padrinos, verdad Naruto

-No sabes de lo que hablas- le dije alejándome de el

-Pues cuéntamelo Naruto, dímelo para que pueda entenderte-dijo siguiéndome hasta el salón

-No quiero contártelo-respondí

Sasuke me cogió del brazo con fuerza e hizo que me girara para encararle y hablarle de frente

-Vas a contármelo Naruto

-Por supuesto que no-dije

-¿Te mintieron no? Es por eso que no quieres hablarles-dijo

-Déjalo-le reclame

-No Naruto, no vamos a dejar esta conversación

-Tú no sabes de relaciones familiares

-También tengo familia Naruto

-Tú no tienes familia, solo un padre que te ignora al igual que tu madre-dije

Al momento de decir eso tuve que callarme, no podía creer lo que le había dicho a Sasuke

-Tengo a mi hermano itachi, es mi familia-dijo

-No quise decir eso Sasuke-intente excusarme

-Si lo dijiste, reaccionas así cada vez que alguien menciona ese tema-dijo

-No…

-Lo haces Naruto, pero esta vez digas lo que digas vas a hablar-repitió

-No quiero hablar

-Si no te mintieron te pegaron-dijo

-Nunca me pusieron la mano encima-dije volviendo a alejarme

Pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se puso delante mía para evitar que huyera, esta conversación me estaba alterando aun mas, quiero salir de aquí

-Te metieron en un internado-volvió a hablar

-Siempre viví en su casa-dije dándome la vuelta

-No te escapas-digo agarrándome de nuevo el brazo

-¿Qué QUIERES?-grite

-¿Qué me digas que te atormenta?-contesto

-A mi no me pasa nada-dije

-Te escondes de los demás, nunca muestras tus sentimientos y sonríes falsamente-dijo

-Mentira-dije

-Te da miedo que se acerquen a ti los demás-dijo

-Eso te pasa a ti Sasuke, no a mí-dije

-Es verdad que nunca quise acercarme a nadie ni tener amigos, pero tu amistad me cambio-dijo

-Qué bonito-dije

-Te convertiste en un gritón, en mi compañero, mi amigo, y ahora en mi mejor amigo

-

-Me sacaste de mi habitación oscura y solitaria, y yo voy a hacer lo mismo contigo-dijo

-No necesito que me salves-dije

-Sí que lo necesitas-dijo agarrándome por los hombros

-Sueltame - le pedí

-No te soltare- respondió

-SUELTAME-grite

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-pregunto

-No paso nada-dije

-¿TE DEJARON? ¿TE PEGARON? ¿TE ABANDONARON?

-CALLATE

-No¡¡¡

-No quiero¡¡

Me moví, me zarandee, le agarre de los brazos para que me dejara, pero aun así seguía agarrándome fuertemente, y cuanto más lo hacía más miedo me daba esa sensación, la sensación de mareo, de calor, de miedo

-Déjame por favor-le suplique

-No voy a dejarte Naruto

-T e lo ruego DEJAME

Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me abrazo fuertemente hacia su cuerpo, podía sentir su corazón acelerado por la pelea, su cuerpo, su calor, su respiración, y no sé como paso me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, lloraba y no sabía por qué, me dolía y no sabía por qué, me ahogaba y solo quería correr.

-Naruto-me susurro- estoy contigo, yo no voy a dejarte, me quedare contigo

Y no sé cuando paso mis brazos también lo rodearon fuertemente en un abrazo, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, mis piernas flaquearon y acabe en el suelo de rodillas al igual que él, que se negaba a dejarme.

-Me duele-susurre- me duele

-Estoy contigo Naruto

-Me duele mucho-volví a decir entrecortado por mi llanto

Sasuke me abrazo más fuerte y se quedo todo el tiempo conmigo, se quedo mientras lloraba en su pecho, se quedo mientras le abrazaba suplicante, se quedo conmigo hasta que cansado de mi propio llanto me quede dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando volví a despertarme vi que estaba en mi cama, estaba tapado por las sabanas, vestido y a mi lado estaba Sasuke despierto mirándome, me quede por unos momentos mirándole sin decir nada

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-me pregunto

-No lo sé-conteste

-Te quedaste dormido-dijo

-Gracias por quedarte

Al parecer le sorprendió el haberle dado las gracias por que puso una cara muy graciosa se sorpresa.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora lo que paso, Naruto?-pregunto

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-Por el principio-dijo

Suspire unos segundo mientras me ponía más cómodo en la cama, Sasuke me miraba atentamente

El día que creo que empezó todo fue cuando murieron mis padres, iba camino de mi casa con los chicos, estábamos hablando de un proyecto de la escuela cuando empezamos a oír las sirenas de la policía y de los bomberos, cuando llegamos a mi casa la vimos acordonada por policías y humo salía de mi casa.

M e asuste y quise entrar en mi casa, pero la policía me lo impidió diciéndome que era peligroso, que la casa estaba ardiendo y no podía entrar Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban ya allí, cuando les pregunte por mis padres, me dijeron que habían muerto en el incendio, me quede estático, Kiba y los demás me agarraron para evitar que entrara en la casa.

Después de eso me quede destrozado, mis padres se habían ido y me había quedado solo, y ahora además Tsunade y Jiraiya me llevaban con ellos a New York alejándome de mi ciudad y amigos, pero aun así no me queje, todo cambio allí en new york.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto

-Un día al volver a casa encontré que mis tutores tenían visita, baje al salón y abrí un poco la puerta y vi a ese hombre, su aspecto y mirada me dio miedo, pero mas sus palabras…mis tutores discutían con él y le recriminaban la muerte de mis padres a su mano, y el sonreía ante ese hecho diciéndoles que no tenias pruebas de su crimen.

Fue cuando me entere que mis padres no murieron en un incendio.

-¿Sabes quién era el hombre?-pregunto serio.

-Su nombre es Orochimaru-dije

-…..

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunte

-Mi padre le ofreció trabajo una vez, pero él dijo que tenía grandes planes y no acepto-dijo

-Claro, está trabajando en mi empresa-dije

-¿Cómo?-pregunto alarmado

-Administra la empresa de mi padre-conteste

-¿Pero por que sigue ahí?-volvió a preguntar

-Mi padre lo dejo en la empresa, yo no puedo tener voto hasta los diecisiete-conteste

-Solo quedan dos meses para eso-dijo

-Por eso vienen Tsunade y Jiraiya a verme, pero no sé si podre-dije

-Claro que podrás-dijo

-No soy como tú, no entiendo de empresas y de las intrigas que conllevan, pero si se que Orochimaru lo pagara¡-dije

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo te ayudare-contesto

Lo mire callado unos segundos metido en mis pensamientos, si el entraba en este juego puede que saliera mal herido, y no iba a permitir que nadie más cayera por mi culpa, yo tendría que solucionarlo solo.

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo estaré contigo.

* * *

Si lo sé ha sido corto, pero tengo unos trabajos pendientes y es el tiempo que saque, espero sean buenos y no me maten, espero sus comentarios para mejora del fic, besos.

tsunade25: Se que Naru-chan estaba un poco rencoroso, pero quería una escena en la cual estuvieran en su casa solo para poder desahogarse y confesar sus miedos, espero que te haya gustado, porque tuve muchas dudas, como siempre tus consejos me ayudan mucho en mi fic, quiero darte las gracias por tener siempre unas palabras conmigo.

Ale-are: Se que hice sufrir a todo el mundo con Naru-chan, pero ya está bien, así que no hay que alarmarse, espero que este capítulo también te guste

TokioGirl: Gracias por los elogios, es verdad que Naru-chan soñó con él, pero para el próximo a Naru le espera mucho ajetreo

Sakuris: E empezado bien este año es estudios, espero que me dure, gracias por tan buenos deseos, que son recíprocos por mi parte hacia ti, espero que estudies duro y saques todo adelante, un beso amiga.


	16. Mirandome en tus ojos

Al abrir los ojos encontré unos negros que me miraban, era extraño el que ya no me importara despertar y encontrar a Sasuke a mi lado, cuando siempre me he despertado solo, pero su mirada transmitían tranquilidad, me relajaban, el emitió una pequeña sonrisa y hablo.

-Tenemos que ir al instituto-dijo Sasuke

Yo asentí y me levante sin ganas, Sasuke se incorporo también levantándose, era gracioso verlo con mi pijama, de color azul, y como le queda pequeño y se le veían un poco las piernas, sonreí por la imagen, Sasuke alzo una ceja que le hizo parecer aun más gracioso, le hice unas señas con la mano y entre al baño a darme una ducha ligera.

Cuando Salí Sasuke estaba esperando sentado en la cama, fui al armario y saque unas toallas para que Sasuke pudiera darse una ducha, Sasuke la recibió y se metió en el baño junto con su uniforme, yo mientras baje abajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y los bentos para el almuerzo, quince minutos después Sasuke bajo ya arreglado y aun con el pelo mojado y las mejillas sonrojadas por la ducha, al verlo que quede quieto siguiendo sus movimientos mientras el se movía despreocupado, la verdad es que Sasuke se veía realmente atractivo así, sus ojos despreocupados y su rostro apacible, menee mi cabeza un par de veces para apartar su imagen de mi cabeza.

Hacía dos días estaba enfadado con él, hacía dos días no quería verle, hacía dos días no quería oír su voz, y ahora me gusta la idea de verle en mi casa y a mí alrededor, ¿tanto habré cambiado? ¿O Sasuke tendrá razón y ambos hemos cambiado?

Sasuke me pregunto si estaba listo, yo asentí y guarde los bentos en sus respectivos pañuelos, luego los guarde en mi mochila y salimos de mi casa, iba a caminar en dirección al metro, pero Sasuke me agarro del brazo y empezó a jalarme en la dirección contraria, giramos en la siguiente calle a la izquierda y vi la moto de Sasuke, este se paro en frente y abriendo el sillón saco dos cascos negros, me paso uno a mí y me lo puse, después se subió en la moto y yo me monte detrás.

-Agárrate bien a mi-dijo pasando una mano mía por su cintura.

Lo abrace y arranco la moto y salimos despacio de la calle hacia la carretera, y una vez entramos en ella, Sasuke acelero, yo lo agarre mas fuerte mientras veía como nos movíamos a gran velocidad, apoye mi cabeza en su espalda y disfrute del viaje en moto, 15 minutos después estábamos en el instituto, Sasuke aparco la moto y nos bajamos, pasándole el casco.

-Tengo que ir a dirección a entregar mi parte médico-le dije

-Entonces te esperare en clases- me dijo sonriendo

Me aleje del rumbo al despacho del director para darle los papeles necesarios, no me tomo mucho tiempo, a los diez minutos ya estaba fuera, así que me dirija a clases tal como le había dicho a Sasuke.

-Naruto- me llamaron

-Iruka-sensei buenos días-salude

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto

-Claro, Tsunade me deja volver-dije

-¿Tienes los papeles médicos?-pregunto

-Claro- le dije sacándolos de mi maleta

-He hablado con Gay-sensei y estarás fueras de las competiciones deportivas-dijo

-Pero…

-Tómatelo como un descanso-dijo

Suspire de nuevo y entramos en clase y me senté en mi sitio, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba y Sasuke me miraron, les asentí con la cabeza para decirles sin palabras que estaba bien, Iruka-sensei empezó su charla y todos nos volvimos a prestar atención.

Al terminar la clase todos se levantaban e iban de un lado para otro corriendo antes de la siguiente clase, Kiba se acerco a mí y pegándome una palmadita en la espalda me dijo.

-Vamos Naruto, tenemos que ir a las canchas-dijo sonriendo

-Lo siento chicos, pero ya no participare en los campeonatos deportivos-dije

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunto Sasuke

-Tsunade e Iruka hablaron y decidieron que debía descansar, y eso descartaba el deporte-dije sonriendo

-Bueno, te servirá para adelantarnos en la tarea, descansa-dijo Hinata regalándome un beso en la mejilla

-No os preocupéis, yo le cuidare mientras tanto-hablo Gaara que acababa de llegar

-No te preocupes, el sabe cuidarse solo-le encaro Sasuke

-¿No te enteraste que estuvo enfermo o no te importa?-dijo Gaara

-Chicos…-advertí

-Claro que lo sabía, por eso estuve toldo el fin de semana con él en SU casa-volvió a contestar

-Chicos, que soy mayorcito, cada uno a lo suyo-dije

-A mi no me importa quedarme contigo-dijo Gaara

-Estaré en clase con Iruka sensei, así que todos fuera-dije ya molesto

No reclamaron mas y cada uno se fue a practicar su deporte, yo me senté al lado de la ventana, a los pocos minutos Iruka entro y empezó su clase de historia, al cabo de media hora me aburría de su parloteo, mire por la ventana y vi a los chicos practicando futbol, Kiba gritaba mientras corría tras Neji, cuando Neji llego a la portería apareció Sasuke, le quito l balón y corrió hacia la otra portería, y aunque tiro bien a puerta, el portero era demasiado grande y paro el balón.

Gay-sensei pito y cambiaron a los jugadores, Sasuke y los chicos fueron a beber un poco de agua para refrescarse, los demás reían, pero como siempre Sasuke seguía con su pose seria, se veía que tenían calor y se tiraban agua, Sasuke cansado se quito la camisa y se seco con una toalla, se pasaba la toalla por el estomago, después por el pecho, la pasaba por su cuello y volvía al estomago, podía verle su cuerpo atlético, sudoroso y como respiraba un poco acelerado, Kiba se acerco y le mojo también jugando, mojando su pecho de nuevo, pero mojando también su pelo, el cual se le pegaba a la cara dándole un aspecto más sexy.

-Naruto¡¡

Me sobresalte asustado por el grito, vi a Iruka-sensei mirándome reprobatoriamente mientras sostenía su libro en la mano.

-¿Lo que ahí afuera es más importante que el imperio romano y su caída?-pregunto

-Ahhh

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas colorado?-dijo

-¿Colorado yo?-pregunte

-Si

-Ehhh no Iruka-sensei, solo es que tengo un poco de calor-dije

-Abre la ventana un poco si quieres-dijo

Abrí la ventana para que me diera un poco el aire, por mucho que intentara no fijarme tanto en el, no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo y sus facciones, las chicas y chicos admiraban a Sasuke solo por su físico y su apellido, yo lo admiraba por cómo era, su actitud, la pasión que ponía en sus cosa, en su hermano, a mi me atraía Sasuke, no el Uchiha, solo Sasuke.

Antes de que me diera cuenta la hora del almuerzo llego, me fui al patio a reunirme con ellos, me senté y le pase un bento a Sasuke, estaban todos sentados almorzando y charlando animadamente, al menos Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata.

-¿Dónde estabas, Naruto?- me pregunto Hinata

-Hablando con Iruka-sensei -dije

-¿Vuelves hoy al trabajo?-me pregunto Kiba

-No, hasta la semana que viene no-dije

-Hoy te acercare a casa, tienes que hacer la compra-dijo Sasuke

-No soy invalido Sasuke-me queje

-No, pero siempre será mejor que aguantar a itachi-dijo

-Pero si es muy divertido-me queje

-Tú solo lo ves a veces, yo todos los días-dijo

-Sería divertido-dije riendo

-Dos sasuke´s, que miedo-dijo Kiba

-No, itachi no es como el teme, es muy divertido-conteste

-No lo digas mucho o lo vas a tener todo el día aquí dándote su abrazo del oso-dijo Sasuke mientras comía un poco de arroz

De repente me acorde de los abrazos tipo oso que Itachi me da cada vez que me ve, de repente la idea no me hizo tanta gracia y tuve un pequeño escalofrió.

-De todas maneras vendrá a la salida, quiere saber cómo estas-dijo Sasuke riendo

Los demás miraban a Naruto y a Sasuke, ver a Naruto pálido de la idea, y Sasuke Uchiha riendo, esto no se veía todos los días, lo que si sabían todos, es que saldrían a la salida con ellos para ver el gracioso espectáculo, aunque por la cara de Gaara, esperaban que se montara ningún teatro.

El timbre sonó a los diez minutos obligando a los chicos seguir con sus deberes y actividades, Naruto se despidió de los demás y subió a clase mientras los demás iban a las canchas, iba a echar de menos las practicas, era mejor que estar sentado 3 horas sin parar de coger apuntes, pero nadie dijo que la vida de estudiante era fácil.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre me levante casi pegando un bote aliviado, recogí mis cosas y me fui al patio a esperar a los demás, después que 10 minutos y que todos hubieran pasado ya por las duchas nos dirigimos a la salida, al llegar a las puertas vi como Tsunade y Jiraiya me esperaban al lado de su coche, me quede parado unos minutos pensando que hacer, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Sabes, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ellos-dijo Sasuke

-Eso lo sé, pero no sé si aun….

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el fin de semana? Díselo a ellos-dijo

-Pero…

-Es tu familia Naruto, ve-dijo dándome un pequeño empujoncito

Me acerque a ellos un poco dudoso aun, cuando estuve en frente ellos me miraban esperando algo, Sasuke tenía razón, ellos eran mi familia.

-Vamos a hablar-dije

Sasuke se acerco a su hermano el cual lo saludo, estaba esperándolo al lado de su coche negro.

-¿Naruto no viene contigo?-pregunto Itachi

-No, tiene fantasmas que resolver-dijo Sasuke

-Tenemos nuestros propios problemas Sasuke-dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto

-Es nuestro padre-fueron sus tres palabras

Sasuke suspiro cansado y asintió mientras se dirigía a por su moto, sabía que su padre no iba a quedarse callado, solo le quedaba ir y ver qué es lo que les habría preparado.

* * *

Estoy sentado en el sofá de mi casa, mientras Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban sentados en el del frente, ambos estaban callados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, recordé las palabras de Sasuke, sería un cobarde si me quedaba callado ahora, así que me arme de valor y hable primero.

-Está bien, os escucho-dije

-Naruto, se que no quieres que estemos aquí, pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a esto-dijo Tsunade

-Lo sé-dije

-Tu padre empezó con una pequeña relojería él solo, y consiguió montar su propia cadena, sé que no te interesan los negocios, pero era de tu padre, y el querría que hicieras algo con ella-hablo Jiraiya

-No entiendo mucho de negocios-dije

-Tsunade y yo te ayudaremos en todo-contesto Jiraiya

-Tardare un tiempo en acostumbrarme-dije

-Entonces… ¿Te harás cargo?-pregunto Tsunade

-Si, me ocupare de la empresa-dije

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron complacientes, acordaron verse conmigo mañana para arreglar algunos papeles en los que aceptaba el cargo de la empresa, ayudado por Tsunade y Jiraiya hasta cumplir los 18 años, una hora después se fueron y volví a estar solo en casa, suspire cansado y subí a mi habitación para acostarme pronto.

* * *

Sasuke e itachi acababan de llegar a su hogar, itachi para variar se metía con su hermano intentando fastidiarle, al llegar encontraron a su padre hablando con un hombre un poco siniestro, vestido de traje negro, alto, con pelo largo moreno y unos ojos viperinos parecidos a una serpiente, el se volvió y saludo a los dos muchachos.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes-saludo aquel hombre, su voz erizaba los pelos a cualquiera

-Buenas tardes-contesto Itachi

-Itachi, Sasuke, les presento al señor Orochimaru

* * *

Si lo sé, diréis quien es esta??? Cuanto tiempo no???

Lo siento, pero he estado fatal de trabajo, con cursos sin entrar, entrevistas agotadoras y todo, lo siento, lo siento mucho mucho mucho.

Tsunade 25: Tranquila, no será la vuelta de Naruto ahora intentando proteger a Sasuke solo, será un equipo, no me gusta marear tanto la perdiz, jejejee, gracias por apoyarme con mis problemas, últimamente me encuentran en todos lados, gracias por tus apoyos, muchos besos.

Sakuris: Ahiiii amiga, hace ….nose millones que no entro, estoy desconectada, pero bueno, aver si poco a poco volvemos, muchas gracias por todo.

Kana Uzumaki: Me alegro que te guste el fic, espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu aporte ^^

dealizardi4: Me alegro que te guste, y deseo saber tu opinión, siempre deseo mejorar, he leído que tienes algunos fics, intentare leerlos, por que he estado muy desconectada, un gran saludo


	17. aceptando tu ayuda

Sasuke se quedo de pie en su sitio mirando aquel hombre de figura siniestra, era Orochimaru, y según Naruto, era el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, el Orochimaru que le arruino la vida a Naruto y el Orochimaru que quería hacerse con la compañía de Naruto, a veces todo podía parecer una broma de mal gusto.

-El señor Orochimaru ha venido a hablar de negocios, es el administrador de una empresa-dijo Fugaku

-La empresa de Naruto-susurro Sasuke

-Así que lo sabías Sasuke-dijo orgulloso fugaku

Itachi miro serio unos segundos a Sasuke, entendiendo en un momento lo que Sasuke pensaba y también su padre, esto no iba nada bien, y conocía la fama de ese hombre, y nunca nada de lo que se hablaba de él era bueno.

-Orochimaru quiere compartir la empresa de Naruto con nuestras empresas-dijo fugaku

-Encantado Sasuke-san-halago Sasuke

Este sin embargo no le devolvió el saludo, solo seguía mirándolo fijamente sin perder la compostura

-Su empresa es la mejor de todo Japón, y podríamos hacer grandes negocios-dijo Orochimaru

-Por supuesto estamos encantado de que piense en nosotros-dijo fugaku

-Naruto cumplirá pronto los 17 años y tendrá parte de las empresas-dijo Sasuke

-Exacto, en octubre para ser exactos, por eso tenemos que ser rápidos-dijo Orochimaru

-Tu estas en su clase, eres amigo de él, podrás sacarle información-dijo fugaku

Fugaku, Orochimaru e Itachi miraron a Sasuke esperando su respuesta, Sasuke miro unos segundos más a aquel hombre que buscaba una oportunidad de conseguir lo que no pudo hace años, cerró los ojos un momento y después miro a su padre.

-Por supuesto-dijo Sasuke

Ambos hombres se miraron sonrientes mientras hablaban ya de sus próximos negocios, itachi se acerco disimuladamente a su hermano tratando de pensar como actuaria Sasuke ahora.

-¿Que piensas hacer Sasuke?-pregunto itachi

-¿Has jugado alguna vez a los detectives, itachi?-pregunto Sasuke

-No, pero parece divertido-dijo itachi

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,

Salí de mi casa temprano ya con el uniforme puesto y los bentos preparados, no tenía nada de ganas de ir al instituto, esta tarde tendría que hablar largo y tendido con Tsunade y Jiraiya sobre cómo vamos a gestionar la empresa, y seguro que iba a ser muy cansado.

-Ey Naruto ¡-se escucho a alguien gritar

Me volví y vi a Sasuke montado en su moto esperándome con otro casco en la mano-

-¿Has venido a por mí?-pregunte

-Claro, toma ponte el casco-me dijo casi ordenándome

-Tu siempre tan amable por la mañana-dije mientras aceptaba el casco

Paso mi pierna a un lado de la moto y con un pequeño salto me monte en la moto, me asegure que mi mochila no se fuera a caer durante el viaje y me abrace a Sasuke por la cintura para no caerme yo, una vez estuve preparado Sasuke arranco la moto y nos dirigimos al instituto, debía de admitir que viajar en moto con Sasuke me gustaba, la velocidad que alcanzaba la moto hacia que mis ropas me movieran al viento y yo sintiera una sensación como si estuviera volando en paz, me gustaba mucho esa sensación, Sasuke paro la moto en un semáforo en rojo, cogió con su mano derecha mis propios brazos e hizo que le abrazara más fuerte.

-Agárrate bien-me dijo

Yo le apreté mas fuerte dándole a entender que le había oído y así lo hice, diez minutos después llegamos al instituto, en el que apenas había alumnos por lo temprano que habíamos llegado, aparcamos la moto y le pusimos el candado apropiado, después subimos a nuestra clase ya que sabíamos que estaríamos solos, no hacía falta que Sasuke me hubiera dicho que me venía a buscar porque tenía que hablar conmigo, abrí la puerta de la clase y la escuche cerrar mientras me sentaba y dejaba el casco que había usado hace unos minutos en mi mesa, Sasuke acerco una silla y se sentó a horcajadas en ella delante mío.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?-pregunte

-Vaya, vas directo al grano-dijo Sasuke

-Nunca te ha gustado dar rodeos-conteste

Sasuke rio un poco por lo escuchado mientras me miraba relajado

-Lo que voy a decirte, quiero que tengas calma cuando te lo cuentes y que entiendas que voy a ayudarte en todo esto-dijo

-Me imagino que querrás ayudarme en lo que vas a contarme-dije

-Además ahí algo más-dijo

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Cuando veas a tus padrinos quiero estar delante-dijo serio

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero estar contigo durante todo esto desde el principio, tienes que confiar en mí-dijo

-Confió en ti, pero tienes que ser sincero conmigo-dije

-Lo seré-contesto

-Y no volverás a huir si las cosas salen mal-amenace

-No quería que mi padre…

-Eso da igual, tendrás que asumirlo-dije

Sasuke suspiro y se paso las manos por la cara, cansado ya antes de empezar, o solo se estaría preparando por lo que me iría a contar, solo espere a que el decidiera hablar.

-Ayer tuvimos una visita en mi casa-empezó

Le mire sin hablar esperando que continuase

-Orochimaru vino a mi casa ayer-dijo

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido por lo escuchado, sabía que ese hombre se movería ahora que faltaba unos meses para mi cumpleaños, pero no me esperaba que fuera a ver a los uchihas, suspire varias veces antes de mirarle de nuevo.

-Continua-dije

-Venia a hablar con mi padre, sobre tu empresa como administrador, quiere quitártelas, Naruto-dijo

-¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?-pregunte

-Conmigo-dijo

Le mire raro, como si me hubiera dicho que era buda reencarnado o algo así

-Quieren que me acerque a ti para sacarte información-dijo

-Están majareta-dije enfadado

-Si

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-pregunte

-La duda ofende, Naruto-dijo

-Digo que ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu padre?-pregunto

-Digamos que jugaremos a los detectives, haremos que piensen que estamos de su parte-dijo seguro

-Sabes que eso es peligroso, no solo por tu padre-dije

-Itachi nos ayudara-dijo

Me levante suspirando de mi silla y camine un poco dándole la espalda y pensando…o al menos intentándolo, esto estaba pasando demasiado deprisa y sentía que se me escapaba de las manos, además sabia que la familia de Sasuke pagaría las consecuencias, no, no era buena idea.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil, Sasuke?-pregunte

-No-dijo

-Además, tu hermano y tú saldríais muy mal parados, sobre todo con tu padre-dije

-No si lo hacemos bien-dijo

-Estas majareta-le grite

-Y tú no tienes visión-me critico

-Orochimaru no es un hombre de negocios al que si fastidias coge revancha, ese hombre mato a mi familia-le dije

-Lo sé-dijo

-¿Crees que se conformara una vez engañado?-pregunte

-Pensaremos que hacer-dijo

-No, no, esto no lo haremos-dije

-Lo haremos quieras o no-dijo Sasuke

-De eso nada, por dios Sasuke el mato a mis padres y dios sabe que mas a hecho, no sabes lo que puede haceros-dije histérico

-Naruto, quiero ayudarte-dijo

-Pues dame un abrazo y un cuenco de ramen y ya está-dije

-Y dejar que el te destruya y quedarme sentado viéndolo- dijo también gritando

-No puedes hacerlo, te hará daño, a ti a Itachi, entonces seré yo el que tenga que ver como destruye otra vez algo mío-dije

Después de esas palabras ambos nos quedamos callados, estábamos los dos, ahí de pie en la clase, habíamos dicho todo lo que teníamos en la cabeza y ahí estábamos, sin saber que decir, y con los nervios a flor de piel, ambos teníamos razones para actuar, ambos tenía razones igual de buenas.

-Sasuke, ya perdí una vez a mi familia, el se los llevó, así que, por favor-roge

Sasuke volvió a coge una silla y volver a sentarse a horcajadas de frente a mí, me miro serio durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Naruto, sabes que no tengo una familia muy unida, mi padre nos utiliza siempre que quiere, mi madre nunca contradice a mi padre, solo tengo a mi hermano, y mi padre consiguió que al principio llegara a odiarlo-dijo

Yo no le corte en ningún momento, Sasuke se estaba abriendo un poco a mí y por nada del mundo iba a interrumpirle.

-Cuando fui lo suficientemente grande comprendí todo lo que mi hermano me quiere, siempre me protegía y me cuidaba, pero pase mi infancia con palabras hirientes de sobre mi y lo poco que valía comparado con mi hermano, pero él me hizo comprender lo equivocado que estaba, después de eso solo me relacionaba con él, solo con él, hasta que te conocí-dijo

Dios mi cara me ardía, seguramente de lo colorado que tenía que estar, no pensé que podía significar tanto para Sasuke ni cuánto me apreciaba.

-Me importas mucho, Naruto, así que no voy a irme-termino de hablar

La verdad no sabía que decirle, me había dejado sin palabras, había sido sincero, había confesado el por qué no se relacionaba con nadie, el por qué su conducta, aun así quiero saber más de él.

-¿Qué opina tu hermano?-pregunte

-La verdad, dijo que le parecía divertido-sonrió

-Suicidas-bromee

-Vendrá de familia-bromeo el esta vez

-¿Por eso querías estar conmigo cuando veas a mis padrinos?-pregunte

-Exacto, seguramente ellos sabrán cosas de Orochimaru, nos viene bien cualquier información, además, si ellos están avisados podrán ayudarte en cualquier momento-dijo

-Ayudarnos dirás- corregí - si vais a meteros en estos habrá unos ciertas normas-dije serio

-Está bien, pero tú también las acataras-amenazo

-Vale, vale-dije levantando las manos en señal de paz

-¿A qué hora veras a tus padrinos?- pregunto

-A las seis en mi casa-conteste

-Bien, a la salida de clase iremos junto-dijo Sasuke

-Vale, pero te advierto, si te hacen cualquier pregunta sobre mi o….

-Se que contestar, Naruto-dijo

Los demás alumno empezaron a llegar y dejamos finalizada por el momento la conversación, las clases comenzaron y las horas iban pasando, muy lentas a mi parecer, pensaba en todo lo malo que podría pasar, todo lo malo de haber aceptado la ayuda de Sasuke e Itachi, como todo esto podría arrastrarlos a los dos.

-Ufffff

Miro a Sasuke unos segundos, tan concentrado mirando al frente, tan seguro siempre de el, tan firme, su pelo moreno, su piel blanca, unos ojos negros cautivadores, la verdad sabía que era egoísta…pero quería a Sasuke conmigo, aunque lo negara… lo necesitaba.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Eran las cinco y las clases por fin finalizaron, los alumnos salían por fin de sus clases para ir a casa, a salir con sus amigos o parejas, o hacer simplemente algo, todo por salir y divertirse.

Sasuke se puso a mi lado y los dos juntos salimos del instituto, al salir nos encontramos con Itachi, apoyado en su coche, mientras hablaba por el móvil, estaba hablando tranquilo hasta que nos vio llegar, se despidió y nos sonrió mientras colgaba el móvil.

-Hola Sasuke, hola Naru-chan-sonrió

-Hola Itachi-salude- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte

-Ya te dije que mi hermano nos ayudaría-dijo Sasuke

-No te preocupes Naru-chan, somos un equipo-dijo

-No me convence del todo-dije

-Ohhh- exclamo, se acerco peligrosamente a mí y me dio una achuchón asfixiantes de los que daba- Naru-chan confía en nosotros.

-Ita…chi….aho…go-intente vocabular

-Ohh lo siento-dijo

-Bien, acabada ya las tonterías, ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Sasuke

-Claro, vamos-dije

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,

Llegamos a mi piso un poco antes de las seis, al entrar Sasuke se acomodo en el sofá mientras yo preparaba te para todos, Itachi nos acompaño a casa pero se negó a entrar, dijo que tenía trabajo en la oficina, seguramente querría saber algo allí, pero no me lo dijo, cuando termine de poner el té en la tetera, lo lleva al salón junto a las tazas y el azúcar, encontré a Sasuke mirando entretenido mi salón.

-Has estado antes aquí, no veo el interés de mi salón- dije

-No, solo pensaba que es muy pequeño-dijo

-Para una persona sola es perfecto, menos que limpiar, menos gastos, está bien-dije

-Ya-contesto

-Tu casa será muy diferente a esta-dije

-Si, mi casa es una mansión, ahí mas habitaciones de las que puedo contar-dijo

-Seguro que tienes un mapa-dije de broma

-jajaja, con un cartel que pone, usted está aquí-bromeo entre risa

Yo me reí también a carcajadas, Sasuke se reía mientras apoyaba su espalda en el sofá, me gustaba esta sensación, los dos relajados, riendo y tranquilos, era estupendo y me sentía muy relajado.

El timbre de la puerta me recordó y me indico que Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban ya allí, Sasuke se puso de pie y espero en el salón, fui a la entrada y abrí la puerta, allí estaban ellos mirándome, suspire y me retire para dejarles pasar, una vez dentro cerré la puerta y me siguieron hasta el salón, se sorprendieron un poco de ver a Sasuke.

-Buenas tardes-saludo Sasuke

-Buenas tardes señorito Uchiha-dijo Jiraiya

-Me sorprende verle aquí-dijo desconfiada Tsunade

-Sentaos-dije-ahí varias cosas que hablar

-¿Pero que tiene que ver el en esto, Naruto?-pregunto Tsunade

-Mas de lo que crees-dije sentándome al lado de Sasuke

Ellos se sentaron en los sillones de en frente nuestro, le indique con la mano la terera, ambos se sirvieron un té y se miraron entre ellos.

-Naruto, hemos traído los papeles de la empresa para que los firmes-dijo Tsunade

-Tendrás parte del dinero de tus padres, pero hasta los 18 no tendrás la empresa, ni voto, aunque mucho de los ejecutivos apoyan tu sucesión-dijo Jiraiya

-No entiendo-dije

-Los ejecutivos que llevan la empresa conocían muy bien a tu padre, y lo apreciaban mucho, la mayoría de ellos quieren verte llevar a ti la empresa-dijo Jiraiya

-Están preparando las cosas para que al cumplir los 18 asumas la función de presidente-dijo Tsunade

Me encogí un poco en el sofá, una cosa es que quisiera conocer la empresa y otra muy distinta llevarla y manejarla dentro de poco, además no tengo ni idea que como hacerlo o su total función, la verdad estaba un poco…asustado

-Creo que primero Naruto tendría que estudiar la empresa y cómo manejarla-hablo Sasuke

-No tenemos tiempo para que vaya a la universidad-dijo Tsunade

-No hace falta la universidad-dijo

-¿Entonces qué crees tú Uchiha? No sabes de lo que hablamos-elevo mas la voz

-Si Naruto empezara a asistir poco a poco a la empresa podría verla, conocer que hacen, ver a los ejecutivos, empezar como si fuera un becario-dijo

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron entre ellos, la verdad era una buena idea, le mire unos segundos la coronilla, estaba agradecido al final de que Sasuke estuviera allí, mire al frente y los vi hablando.

-Tendría que dejar su trabajo-dijo Jiraiya

-No-dije tajante

-Pero si…

-Iré a la empresa pero no dejare mi trabajo-dije

-¿Cómo podrás con todo?-pregunto Jiraiya

-Sasuke me ayudara-dije

-Vas a explicarme porque él va a estar involucrado en tu empresa-pregunto ella

-Es sencillo, Orochimaru-dije

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que los dos se pusieran rígidos en los sillones, nos miraron muy serios y atentos ahora esperando la explicación.

-Orochimaru fue a ver a mi padre-hablo Sasuke- como parte de la empresa de Naruto

-QUE¡- grito levantándose Tsunade

-Oba-chan, siéntate-dije

-Explícame-dijo sentándose

-Orochimaru busca la empresa de mi familia para apoderarse de la empresa de Naruto-aclaro Sasuke

-¿Y qué piensa tu padre?-pregunto Jiraiya

-…..

Sasuke se quedo en silencio y creo que ellos entendieron, durante unos segundos nos quedamos todos en silencio, cada uno pensando una cosa distinta, fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

-Sasuke ha convencido a Orochimaru que les ayudara, así que sabremos todos sus movimientos-dije

-¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo?-Pregunto Jiraiya

-Eso le he dicho yo-dije

-Ya he dicho-dijo mirándome- que estoy metido en esto voluntariamente, soy tu amigo y no voy a alejarme y mirar para otro lado

-¿Pero y tu padre?-volvió a preguntar Jiraiya

-Ya veremos en su momento, mi hermano y yo podemos manejar esta situación-dijo

-Tu hermano….

-Se lo he contado, Naruto lo sabe-dijo Sasuke

-demasiada gente-dijo Tsunade

-No lo creo-se defendió Sasuke

-Pero…

-Basta-dije

-…

-Sasuke e Itachi nos van a ayudar, me van a ayudar a afrontar esto, me van a ayudar con Orochimaru, y vosotros deberéis aceptarlo y cooperar-dije

-No lo conocéis, no conocéis a Orochimaru-dijo Tsunade

-Pero vosotros si, podéis hablarnos de él-dije

-¿Estas seguro Uchiha donde te metes?-dijo Tsunade

-Estoy metido quiera o no-respondió el

-Está bien, mañana venid a la empresa, allí hablaremos y os presentaremos a los ejecutivos-termino Tsunade

-Sera mejor irnos ya, hay que preparar varias cosas para mañana-dijo levantándose Jiraiya

-si, será lo mejor-se levanto también Tsunade

Me levante y los acompañe a la puerta, se despidieron y se fueron, suspire agotado, no había salido… tan mal, sacudí la cabeza y volví al salón, donde Sasuke parecía haberle cogido gusto al sofá, por que seguía ahí sin moverse.

-¿Te gusta de verdad mi sofá?-pregunte

-Si, es cómodo-dijo acomodándose mejor

-No costó muy caro-dije en broma

-Para que, este me gusta-dijo relajándose

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día?-pregunte

-No, solo hasta la cena, ¿Me invitas no?-pregunto

-Que remedio si te auto invitas-dije resignado

-Pero nada de ramen-dijo

-Grrr

-No gruñas-dijo cerrando los ojos y tumbándose

-Que morro tienes-dije

Un gesto de mano fue su contestación, menee la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina, abrí el frigorífico y eche un vistazo, decidí hacer sopa de miso y pescado, puse la radio pequeña de la cocina y me puse a cocinar mientras tarareaba las canciones de la radio, media hora después había terminado, lo emplate y me dirigí al salón, al entrar vi a Sasuke dormido en el sofá, tendido y acurrucado, era gracioso verlo así, deje los platos en la mesa y me dirigí a él.

-Sasuke- llame mientras le movía- Sasuke

Sasuke solo se removió un poco quedando boca arriba, murmuro algo que no logre entender, me acerque y lo llame de nuevo.

-Sasuke-susurre

-Jummm

Seguía sin despertar, aunque no era tan malo, ahora mismo tenía una buena vista, su cuerpo tendido y relajado, con el uniforme escolar, aunque con los dos primeros botones abiertos igual que siempre, dejando ver parte de su pecho, su respiración tranquila y pausada, sus cabellos morenos y su piel blanca, desde luego era una gran vista, me acerque un poco más a él, dormido podía mirar su rostro sin preocuparme de ser observado, la verdad era muy distinto a mí, al poner mi mano en su mejilla pude ver la gran diferencia de nuestra piel, Sasuke se removió un poco y suspiro largamente, estaba tan cerca que sentí su aliento en mi boca, haciendo que mi cuerpo se erizara, me acerque aun mas a él, estaba a milímetros de su boca, tan tentativa, tan tentadora, tan …

-Jumm

Un movimiento más brusco que antes hizo que me quitara de su cercanía tan deprisa que al levantarme tropecé y me caí de culo.

-Ainsss-me queje

-Ehh… ¿Usuratonkachi?-pregunto medio dormido

-Ahí...-me queje

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?-pregunto

-El tonto-dije-vamos a comer-dije sentándome bruscamente en la silla mirando fijamente la comida

Era mucho más fácil que mirar a Sasuke a la cara, dios como podía aver sido tan tonto para dejarme llevar y acercarme tanto a él, que iba a pasar si no me hubiese quitado, ¿Le habría besado? No, no, no, tenía que quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, seguro que estaría colorado, ahí kami-sama.

-¿Oye te ocurre algo?-pregunto Sasuke

Le mire unos segundos ya sentado en la silla, su pelo aun pegado a la frente, con la cara levemente adormecida, dios ahora mismo le veía realmente sexy, y eso estaba matándome.

-No, todo bien, come-dije

Comimos en silencio sin dirigirnos una palabra, aunque Sasuke a veces me miraba intentando adivinar que me pasaba por la cabeza, y yo solo rezaba por qué no se notara mi sonrojo, al terminar me levante y recogí los platos de ambos, regrese al salón y vi a Sasuke esperándome de pie.

-Bueno Dobe, gracias por la cena, es hora de irme-dijo

-Ten cuidado con esa moto-dije

-Bahhh-contesto

Lo acompañe a la puerta de casa, después salimos fuera y espere a ver como se montaba en la moto, cogió los dos cascos y me tiro uno a mí.

-¿Por qué me lo das?-pregunte

-Así mañana no tendré que traerlo de nuevo-dijo

-¿Vas a venir mañana también por mi?-pregunte

-Si, ¿Te asustan las motos, Dobe?-se rio

-Conduces como un loco-me defendí

-No pasa nada, tu agárrate a mi donde puedas y déjame el resto-dijo colocándose el casco

Le despedí con la mano y el arranco y se fue, segundos después subí a mi casa y cerré con llave, agárrate donde puedas dice, será mejor no pensar mucho en ello y acostarse ya no pegare ojo…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,

Lose, lose lose, he tardado horrores en actualizar y no tengo perdón, aun así, lo sientoooooo

ISIS SAKURIS-CHAN: Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, eres muy buena, y el por qué del papa de Sasuke es porque es tonto y se arrepentirá. Ainssss

NATSUKI: No problema, si Naruto quiere cuidar mucho de Sasuke… aver la que lía, jajajajaj

Tsunade25: Ufff hija, llevas conmigo desde el primer capítulo, y sé que vas a matarme por tardar tannnto, pero… bueno no voy a excusarme, sé que no tengo perdón, solo espero que sigas siendo tan buena y no me condenes, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque voy a ser abusiva, y voy a pedir que me digas si te gusta como sigue la trama o que cambiarias, espero tus consejos. Besos

dealizardi4: gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también te guste, muchos besos. ^^


End file.
